


All My Love (In The Backseat)

by LynxCore



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: "I think I will cause problems on purpose" - Macaque, "waaaaiit what is the tea the girls are fighting!!" Wukong @ Red Son and Macaque, Accidental Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bc the author has adhd and is trans therefore projecting, But he gets flustered too, But loving too, Car Sex, Claiming Bites, Cuddling & Snuggling, Didnt expect this story to get so angsty but HERE we go, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, He hasn't even kissed anyone yet, Hickeys, How did this fic get here help, I'll die with this HC, Im hyperfixated on this show SO hard rn, Its a mystery though, Kissing, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, MK has ADHD!, Macaque just wants to watch the world burn, Making Out, Maybe - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Porn with the whispers of a plot, Power Bottom MK, Red Son Commits a Felony, Red Son has a hair pulling kink, Red Son is a flustered mess, Red Son is a virgin and incredibly inexperienced with sex, Red Son is scared of affection, Red Son is so touch starved help, Red Son/Therapy (one sided), Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, Snuggling, Sun Wukong is a dad, The WHISPERS of aftercare, The plot manifested itself, Theres plot!, Trans MK!, Trans Male Character, decided by me, fangs, gotta read to find out :0, it also gets tender, just now, no beta we die like cowards, sorta - Freeform, strap yourselfs in folks, there's angst, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 54,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxCore/pseuds/LynxCore
Summary: Red Son didn't know how they got here, but they were here.MK was seated in his lap, straddling his thighs and kissing the snark off his lips in the backseat of his fucking truck.They were enemies, they still were. Red Son would still get up next week and think of the next diabolical plan to take down the legendary Monkie King successor, but right now-MK's hips rolled against his own, he bit down on his bottom lip in a way just shy of any real pain, his hands working to unbutton his coat- taking his mind off of anything else but him.______Red Son and MK mess up, and it ends with an awkward sexual encounter with his arch enemy in the back of his Inferno Truck.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 66
Kudos: 85





	1. Bubble Pop Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo!! 
> 
> So,, here's this. 
> 
> I was working on a longer Monkie Kid fic with a fleshed out plot buuttt I found an old draft of this on my phone and decided to finish it!
> 
> Sorry for the smut, but here it is! I discovered the "enemies with benefits" tag and my head went empty,,,
> 
> The title is inspired by the song Bubble Pop Electric!

Red Son didn't know how they got here, but they were here.

MK was seated in his lap, straddling his thighs and kissing the snark off his lips in the backseat of his fucking truck.

They were enemies, _they still were_. Red Son would still get up next week and think of the next diabolical plan to take down the legendary Monkie King successor, but right now-

MK's hips rolled against his own, he bit down on his bottom lip in a way just shy of any real pain, his hands working to unbutton his coat- taking his mind off of anything else but _him_.

Red Son moved his own hand up, gripping the gold jacket the other dawned and forcing it down off his shoulders.

MK pulls away, their lips separating with a loud _smack._

Red Son growled in protest as MK pulled away, earning a nudge to the ribs from his knee. "Shut it, I'm making sure you don't rip my jacket." He scolds, shrugging his jacket off his shoulders more eloquently.

The demon lets out another growl, hands gripping MK's waist to pull him closer, their chests brushing. He needs the closeness it seems, sharp nails digging into MK's side, unable to stand be separated for more than minute.

"Ah- easy," the Monkie Kid scolds, but grins, gripping Red Son's chin with his free hand, "jeez, you're aggressive- and needy. What gives?"

Red Son flushes, an embarrassed hint to his face. "I- I haven't-" He starts with a defensive scowl in his tone, but MK snicker cuts him off.

"You've never kissed someone before?"

The prince flushed, looking away as MK let out a laugh in his disbelief.

"Seriously?"

Growling, Red Son bared his fangs, like a warning, but his face was painted with too much embarrassment for it to intimidate him any. It was cute, if anything. "I've been _busy_ , I didn't have any time to waste swapping spit."

MK gives a toothy grin, gripping his jaw.. "That's- so- funny," he teased between laughs, "little ol' Red Son's never kissed anyone before."

Red Son grips MK's waist, causing him to let out a small yelp as his sharp nails dug into his skin in retaliation.

"Watch i-"

He's cut off as Red Son's lips were pressed against his, hints of fang and tongue that caused him to whimper audibly into the other's mouth. MK pushes back against him, feeling the demon's hands travel up under his shirt.

His pervious cocky nature at having an advantage in experience over Red Son in this situation was replaced with his own neediness as Red Son thrusts his hips up against him in a virgin's attempt at friction.

"You act like you're some sexual deviant- you can't have more experience than me." Red Son grunts, chanting his hips up again.

"Mh- I think I do, I've at least _kissed_ someone-"

"A boy?" He inquiries, a hint of jealousy in his tone, if MK would dare to go there.

"Only once, but still. I've-" he chants his hips down, rolling them with eloquence, "had more experience with this."

Red Son growled at the prospect of someone other than him having their hands on MK like this, leaning forward to press his lips against his neck.

"Relax, it was just in highsch-" MK's word are cut off by a sharp yelp as Red Son's teeth dig into his throat, squirming his hips.

The demon releases his grip on his throat to lick over the mark, tasting MK's blood on his tongue.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Now everyone knows to stay away."

MK gaped at him, his back being laid against the center console as Red Son leaves another mark on his neck. Not with teeth this tims, just a bruise.

MK would act like that bothers him, like he _doesn't_ want the demon's marks on him, but that would just be a lie. 

When he was less blinded by his own lust, he'd groan at the egregious amounts of marks left all over his neck by the demon.

"Can I make a deal with you?"

The Monkie Kid arched his back, hands gripping his shoulders firmly. "What deal?"

"I get to have you-" He chants his hips up, drawing a groan from both of them, "like this, and no one else gets to-"

"Possessive." MK snarks with an amused chortle.

"Fuck off, let me finish." He snaps. "I get to have you like this, and _only_ me. But we keep it our little secret. I can't have my parents finding out."

"That implies this isn't a one-time thing."

"Is it?" The demon looks up at MK, cheek pressed against his chest. His eyes glowing a faint red, _predatory_.

He was panting, lips parted in a way that allowed MK to see the hints of fang lying there. His face flushed, eyes fixated on the mortal in his lap, pupils dilated with a devilish glint in them.

"I- uh," MK stammered, transfixed by the way the demon was seemingly falling apart just from some sloppy pushing of tongues and rolls of his hips.

MK couldn't lie, he'd run the distance to Flower Fruit Mountain and back in a single afternoon just to have Red Son like this again.

His enemy, so desperate for him while still trying to grasp at his dignity at the same time.

_Adorable._

"I hope not." MK mutters, getting a toothy grin from the demon, one that could easily be classified as giddy, who then pressed they're lips together again.

They moved rhythmically against each other, feeling Red Son grow more heated and impatient from his own desperation below him. His skin was flushed against MK's own, a stark contrast between his cool skin and the demon's heated one.

Red Son leaned forward until MK's back was pressed against the console, chests flush against one another. MK shifted his legs to wrap them around Red Son's middle, keeping him close as they kissed.

The demon nipped MK's bottom lip with his teeth, causing the boy in his lap to let out a whine at the faint trace of pain.

"What's with you and biting?" He mumbled against his lips.

Red Son let out a dismissive growl, which gets MK to tug his hair in retaliation.

The demon lets out a broken whimper at that, pulling away from MK's lips, a line of salvia connecting them for a brief moment until MK leans back even more, breaking it.

"Oh? Someone likes getting their hair pulled, huh?"

"Shut up." Red Son then wraps both his arms around MK's waist, barely giving the Monkie Kid the time to unwrap his legs before they were squished between his back and the car seat.

The demon was reaching for his jeans, unbuttoning them.

"Eager, huh?"

Red Son appears to have enough with his teasing remarks, gripping his jaw with one hand. "Do you ever shut up?"

MK's eyes stretch wide, lips parting as he sucked in a tense breath. He tries to give a cocky grin, but he can feel his insides burn with the cardinal need to have Red Son _in_ him.

 _Now_.

Rather than give any sort of quip, he leans in to messily kiss the scowl off of Red Son's face, leaning in even more until the demon's back was pressed completely against the car seat. He rolls his hips, grinding that warm heat between his legs right onto the hard tent forming in Red Son's pants.

He can feel the grip on his jaw go from rough to gentle, before it leaves altogether as the demon brings his hand down MK's body. 

He isn't given much time to react, all to focused on Red Son's lips, before the front of his pants is being ripped open by his sharp nails.

There's a wet smack from their lips departing as MK's pulls away to look down. Sure enough, the front of his pants had been shredded, face flushing as he realized his boxers were now on full display.

"Dude, I still have to- mmph-" MK's complaint is cut off as Red Son kisses him again, ripping down the front of his boxers until his entrance was uncovered.

MK doesn't even know when Red Son had pulled himself out of his jeans, but he's made aware he had when his hard cock was pressing right between his folds.

The Monkie Kid lets out a squeak, pulling away to look down. He looks back up at Red Son, hand resting on the side of his neck while the other gripped his shoulder.

The demon looked utterly depraved, a lustful daze to his eyes

Swallowing, MK gets out, "can we go slow- at first? I've never had anything bigger than my fingers- and you're definitely bigger than my fingers."

Although it takes a minute for his request to fully register, the hazy look in Red Son's eyes flickers with recognition. "Of course, tell me if it hurts."

A rush of adoration causes MK to press his lips back against Red Son's, although now it was chaste and gentle, not heady and passionate at all.

That must frighten Red Son, the hints of adoration and fondness, because he pulls way by his own admission after a few brief moments.

MK doesn't dwell too long on the implications of it, more focused on his pre-cum dripping over the head of Red Son's cock.

He looks down, adjusting his knees, before sinking down onto Red Son's cock.

He has to go slow, core arching with the need of getting it hard and fast, but he knew he had to be gentle.

All things considered, he was composed.

Red Son, on the other hand, was moaning out, whimpering, squirming- a line of drool was running down his chin, eyes closed shut, head through back with a flushed expression.

MK could hardly believe it, gaping at the demon as he sank down until Red Son was at a hilt inside him.

 _The_ Red Son was reduce to nothing more than a blissed out mess under him and he hadn't even started moving yet, just barely having taken him inside.

Sure- he was breathless. Face flushed, heart racing, but not reduced to a whimpering mess like Red Son was- who was always this cocky, arrogant fucker that nearly burned him to ash every single time he encountered him.

But now. . .

"Are you serious?"

Red Son growls, throwing an arm up to cover his eyes in his embarrassment. "Shut up, I've been too busy than to- nng."

MK bounced slightly, smirking at the reaction it drew out of the demon. "Aw, you've never even kissed someone before, look at you. I've barely moved and you're falling apart. Jeez, it's like you've never been touched down there at all." He teases.

Red Son bares his teeth. "My work is too important to spend any time pleasuring myself."

MK opens his mouth, leaving it there for a moment before he laughed. "Oh man, this is-"

"Stop laughing!"

It only gets MK to laugh even harder, forehead resting against the other's shoulder. "Wow, getting your first kiss and losing your virginity in the same day- impressive."

Red Son looks like he's about to go for a snark, but then MK thrusts his hips down. He lets out a broken whimper instead, head falling forward just in time for MK to cup it with his hand.

He whines pitifully, leaning into it. MK's thumb pulls his lip down, then gently slides it past his lip. Red Son obediently takes it into his mouth, moaning around it as the boy in his lap began moving.

For someone who seemed to want to take it slow at first, he was setting a quick pace already; one that has Red Son whimpering helplessly, tongue pushing against the finger in his mouth.

"Good boy." MK praises gently, panting and obviously worked up himself.

The praise seems to really get to the demon, because his eyes slip closed with a high-pitched, breathy moan. MK runs a thumb over the other's sharp fang, pressing it there for a moment as he continues to work his hips.

It was breathtaking to see how quickly Red Son had been reduced to nothing more than a quivering mess. His face was flushed a dark red, drool running down his chin, eyes hazy as he looked up at the boy in his lap like he was his whole entire world.

And to Red Son, he was. It was the only thing that truly mattered to him in that moment, the rest of the world be damned. The heat surrounding his cock was overwhelming, he'd never felt anything like it.

When he had told MK his work was too important to spend anytime pleasuring himself, he meant it. So often sexual frustration manifested itself as _actual_ outright anger.

Maybe that's why he could barely keep his hands off MK when he was crowded into his lap.

It was intoxicating, quickly loosing his mind to the feeling of being inside MK. And it was obvious.

"Nngh-" He whines around MK's finger, arching his back as the other bounced in his lap.

"Aw, what? Too much?"

Red Son whimpers at the mock in MK's tone, a weak growl in response to it. It sounded like a kitten.

"Aw, look at you! Can't even speak." He coos, moving his hand to grip the demon's chin firmly like he'd done to him moment previous.

Red Son lets out a mewl. "A-ah- ooh, nngh- mh!" He _could_ barely speak, his toes curling, whimpering and mewling with every lewd sound of MK's hips slamming down onto his cock.

The car seat squeaked as their bodies moved, a continuous push and pull against each other, the car's windows fogging up with the heat coming off their bodies.

Red Son could barely keep still, face flushed with a mix of humiliation and pleasure.

The demon's eyes are closed, so he can't see the way MK is staring at him. He would probably combust on the spot if he did. He has a smug look mixed in with the look of blissed out pleasure.

A smirk was on his lips at being the thing reducing Red Son to this. Being one of the only people who's _ever_ reduced the mighty, self-righteous demon to nothing more than a whimpering mess.

Red Son arches his back with a loud cry at a particularly hard thrust down of the Monkie Kid's hips, one leg arching up as he squirmed helplessly. Tears were pricking at the corner of his eyes, drool dripping down his chin, looking utterly wrecked.

MK grins, panting as he rolled his hips, slowing his pace just as Red Son started letting out small cries with each centimeter of movement.

Red Son lets out a confused noise, opening his eyes to look at the boy in his lap.

He's met with a sly, teasing grin and amused, lustful eyes.

"Awe, look at you. Already so fucked out, huh?" MK coos.

Red Son lets out a chorus of cries then, closing his eyes as he throws his head back. The crown of his head is pressed into the car seat, body going ridged as-

"Did you just cum?" MK gasps, feeling a hotness filling him up.

The answer that follows is a weak, high-pitched cry from Red Son that's a deafening _yes._

His muscles are tensed, back arched, pushed to a hilt inside of MK as he climaxes, a fang biting down so roughly on his bottom lip he's drawing blood.

Red Son didn't even look at MK, too ashamed to, hiding his face into the crook of his neck as soon as he caught his breath enough to do so.

MK shudders at the warm, wrecked breath on his neck, bringing a hand up to rest on the back of the demon's neck, threading through the shorter hairs there.

MK lets Red Son ride out his high, not saying anything but peppering silent, sweet kisses on his forehead and neck, working him through it.

He's prepared to get off of Red Son's lap, rising up only a little once the demon's breath evened out, only for his hands to grab his waist, thrusting him back down.

MK lets out a startled cry, one hand bending back to grab the driver seat's headrest, letting out a sharp moan as Red Son kept thrusting his hips down onto his cock.

He lets out another cry, biting down onto his bottom lip.

Red Son seems to be bracing through the overstimulation, letting out small puffs of breath and little mewls into the crook of his neck, but he never stops thrusting MK's hips down.

MK moves against him, this time the place much more slow, but its enough to finally get him to his climax.

He reaches it with a cry, thighs trembling as he tightens around Red Son's cock.

Now it's his time to bask in the high, though he's noticeably lessed wrecked then the demon had been.

They both sit there, catching their breathes and recovering from such intense orgasms.

And still trying to process what the _fuck_ they'd just done.

After a moment, Red Son tips his head up to look at MK, meeting him with the same debauched look painted on his face as the younger had.

The Monkie Kid cupped the demon's face with his hands, eyes meeting before they both leaned in.

They kiss, slow and lazily, with MK smiling cunningly against his lips.

When they finally separate, it's silent, both shrugging on their clothes and zipping up their pants.

The first one to speak is MK, who huffs before he shatters the silence.

"You ruined my jeans, asshole, and my boxers." He looks over at Red Son, who only bothers to look half sorry, using whatever freaky demon magic he possessed to restore them again.

"I wouldn't have ripped them if I didn't know I could fix them. I'm not rude." He mutters as he clipped up his coat, smoothing out his hair again and putting it back into it's neat ponytail.

How did he manage to look so put together after. . _that_? No one would have noticed a difference other than the slight flush on his face and the obvious sheer of sweat on his skin.

MK looked. .less put together. His hair messy, bruises on his neck, face dawning an obviously fucked-out flush.

"Bullshit. You weren't thinking and you know it." MK counters, but it has amusement in it, obviously not actually upset.

Red Son matches it with a smirk. "Perhaps."

"Mh, yeah, so apart from the jeans, what about the," he gestures to his neck, feeling the slight soreness from the hickeys and bites, "all this? How'd plan on fixing it?"

Red Son raised his eyebrows, smiling cockily. "Well, I was hoping-" He started with a purr, leaning in. "-those could stay?" He leans down to kiss over the largest, claiming bite mark, the one where his teeth had sunk in and drawn blood, which gets a small, flushed 'hm' from MK.

But, then Red Son pulls away, looking at him. "Unless, you want them gone?" He asks, much softer. A sort of softness he'd never seen on the demon before. "I can heal them."

MK gives him an amused smile then, kissing away the momentary worry. "It's alright, I like them." He murmurs against his lips, grinning.

Red Son smiles, too, kissing back.

They aren't in any rush, with MK's back being leaned against the car door and Red Son leaned over him, kissing him with some affectionate that MK knew would leave him craving it immediately as soon as they would pull away.

Little did he know, Red Son returned this feeling.

"So," MK pants as they finally pull away, left a little breathless, "where does this- or, uh, what does this mean for us?"

Red Son gives a hum. "As in, is this a one time fling or. . .?" He trails off, crossing his arms as he leans against the seats.

MK nods.

"Depends," the demon exhales, "do you want this to happen again?" He meets his eyes, and even though he tries to keep them neutral, they appear to be hopeful, pleading for a * _yes_ *.

And, he gets one.

"I'd like to." MK says softly with another nod.

"As would I." Red Son agrees, hiding the way his heart soared. "I can't have my parents finding out about this though- or anyone."

MK dawns a guilty look. "My friends can't find out either. I don't think they'd be too stoked to find out I-"

"Shagged the enemy?"

The other huffs, rolling his eyes. " _Yes_."

"Well, I won't tell if you don't." Red Son shrugs.

"Neither will I."

"Good."

It's silent after, maybe a little awkward.

Of _course_ it would be awkward. He was just his enemy's first kiss and took his virginity.

"I. .should go." MK says, breaking the silence.

"That would be best. I wouldn't want your friends to worry about where you are." Red Son responds, very obviously trying to keep his tone void of any emotion. Not that it worked, anyhow.

"When can we do this again?"

That question get the demon's facade to break. "Uh, next week? I could come over there at your apartment?"

The Monkie Kid gives a hum in thought, nodding. "Okay, okay, sure, but- I'll call you, okay? Just so you don't come when Pigsy or Mei is there."

Red Son nods, leaning in to give MK one last kiss, chaste and hasty, almost begging for him not to go.

But he needed to.

MK is the one to pull away first, allowing Red Son his dignity by pretending he didn't hear the small noise of complaint come from him.

They only exchange one last glance, and then MK was leaving the truck on shaky legs.

He doesn't look back as he leaves, just walks, all too aware of how his body tingled with Red Son's lingering touches, craving it.

MK didn't even need to accept it, or spent any time in denial, he knew he'd just fucked up big time.

Taking his arch enemy's virginity in the back of his truck, the same truck he's tried to kill him in, what was he thinking?

This. . .

This would definitely complicate things.


	2. Not Allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Son can't help but want MK.
> 
> MK can't help but want Red Son.
> 
> They both know how badly they've fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo!
> 
> So! Another chapter,, gonna be honest, didn't expect myself to write another quite so soon, but I couldn't help it!
> 
> I promise my next work will be another Monkie Kid fic or another chapter of The Kids Are (Almost) Alright,,
> 
> Anyyywhooo, I don't like this chapter that much, but I'm hoping you enjoy!

A week.

Red Son hasn't seen MK in a whole week, and it was driving him mad.

He hadn't been able to focus on any of his work, and for that he wanted to rip MK to shreds. No one should be able to have that effect over him, it wasn't _fair_ that _MK_ was able to.

This was the first time his work had ever been below _any_ of his other priorities.

All he could think about was MK in his lap, kissing him, making him feel good like no one else had.

He wanted that. He wanted it so bad.

This was the first time his work had ever been below _any_ of his other priorities.

 _But_ , he didn't get the Noodle Boy's fucking _number_ , and he didn’t know his. They had no way to contact each other, and he damn sure wasn't about to risk anyone finding out by showing up unannounced.

In the meantime, he could entertain his racing, debauched thoughts himself, as much as it could never live up to the real thing.

It was always unsatisfying. His cheek would be pressed into his desk, unable to stop squirming, whining into the flesh of his arm, over-stimulated tears wetting his face as he stroked himself through his climax. Wishing so desperately it was MK's touch.

What a mess he was now.

And all for the fucking delivery boy he was supposed to destroy. _Destined_ to destroy.

What a joke.

Still, Red Son found himself ecstatic when his mother issued another vain attempt to retrieve the staff.

It never worked, and they always blamed it on Red Son's incompetence, but to hell with it now.

Here's his excuse to see Monkie Kid, and he'll be damned not to take it.

That's what led them here, fighting in the middle of the city.

His mother was distracted by the dragon girl he himself had been up against multiple times before.

Red Son was tasked with battling MK, much to his luck.

It was strange, looking at each other and pretending what happened didn't happen.

Pretending like he hadn't let MK be the one person to ever touch him like that.

Pretending they hated each other, when they _both_ knew, accompanied by a mix of dread and fear, that was far from the truth.

Red Son let out a blast of fire from his palm that sent the Monkie Kid flying into the alley, now hidden from where his mother and the dragon girl were battling it out.

The demon's boots clicked against the stone of the alleyway with each step he took towards MK.

He was on his side, pushing himself up with a groan, using the staff to get to his feet.

It's Red Son who beats him to it, grabbing both sides of his jacket and throwing him into the wall, holding him there.

He's given a scowl, a look of unadulterated hatred that he couldn't help but flinch at. He didn't have the right to, he knew it was justified.

Shagging in the back of his car one time doesn't suddenly mean they were buddies.

Still, in the privacy of the alleyway, Red Son had to give in.

In that moment the need for touch overrode the fear of being found out.

He'd scold himself on his carelessness later.

The staff clatters to the ground in an echo that resounds off the walls of the alleyway, getting a struggle and flinching look from the boy he had pressed against the wall.

He probably thought he was about to be burst to flames, not get the gentle touch of his enemy’s lips against his.

MK lets out a noise against his lips, no doubt in surprise, and then he's relaxing, kissing back.

Just for a moment, long enough to cup his cheek, then he pushes Red Son away abruptly.

"What are you doing?" He gasps, looking shocked and angry and desperate all the same.

"You didn't give me your number," Red Son mutters nonchalantly, like that explained it all, "I missed you."

Those words seem to hit the delivery boy harder than a punch ever could, eyes meeting the demon's in a way that screamed **_the feelings mutual_** **.**

MK seemed a lot better composed, though, less fraying at the seams with desperation.

Red Son wished he could be that way. He wished he could be composed with all his want, but he just couldn't.

"Fuck- dude, you can't just-" MK pants out, presumably overwhelmed, and understandably so.

There's an explosion as Red Son's mother is flying past the entrance to the alleyway, the green aura of the dragon girl following promptly after.

"We can't do this here," MK rushes out, but grabs the collar of Red Son's shirt, yanking him in to kiss him again.

He lets out a relieved sigh that let's Red Son know MK had missed this just as much as he had.

There's a knee nudging at Red Son's thigh, sliding past it, rubbing right against the place that made his knees weak, but right as he lets out a trembling moan, he's being shoved away again.

"Come over tonight. Just- just only when it's really late, it has to be late when Pigsy and Tang are asleep. I'll leave my bedroom window unlocked." There's a whine to MK's voice, one that makes Red Son's cock stir in his jeans.

"I'll be there." Red Son breathes, because _fuck_ , he'd fight the Demon Bull King himself to be there.

MK gives a crooked grin, one that almost looked happy, and then it's gone as he turns to pick up his staff.

They don't need to draw their conversation to a close, or explain much more, and then MK is attacking again.

It was a startling sense of whiplash. Kissing one moment, clutching onto one another, then trying to dodge each other’s attacks the next.

Red Son knew they couldn't draw any suspicions, so he played along.

Maybe a little too well.

In that moment, he could've taken the staff. He could've presented it to his parents and made them proud.

Yet, he found himself not caring about it. MK's lips had taken top priority.

He couldn't pull that kind of win over MK, and he didn't even know _why_. He'd wanted to win so badly, hadn't he?

But then MK went and made him fall in-

No, no- he wouldn't go there.

He let the frustration at having his enemy have this kind of control over him channel into his next attack, flames burning at his fingertips.

There's a fire that ignites the whole alleyway, sending MK darting out with a startled shout. Red Son is running after, bursting back out into the city's clearing.

They exchange a mere glance, one that clearly illustrates the pair’s reluctance to hurt one another, but that can't matter now.

What would his mother say if she noticed he was pulling his punches?

Still, perhaps this time he purposely made sure none of them hit, always gave MK the extra time to dodge. As much as he hated himself for doing so.

He wished he didn't feel this way. He wished so desperately that MK was nothing more than someone to fuck, someone to take his anger out on- but he wasn't.

MK was someone he wanted to kiss lovingly, wanted to make him feel good and loved and-

He nearly made himself vomit with his tender thoughts.

Still, Red Son's leg bounced at dinner that night. He kept shifting in his seat. He even put his elbow down onto the table without thinking, which was a criminal offense according to his mother.

His mother glanced at him, flying a fork over to whack his hand.

"Manners." She snapped sharply, that look making him nearly sink into the floor.

It was the kind of look that let him know he'd be getting a 'talking to'.

The 'talking to' would consist of yelling and disgusted looks, because " _how dare he act that way in front of Demon Bull King, have you no respect?_ ”

Oddly enough, he didn't care. He _couldn't_ care. All he cared about was the fact he could see MK again.

He could have him, he could _kiss_ him, he could make him feel good-

That's all he was truly worried about, that’s what took all his attention.

 _Disgusting_.

Despite how his more rational side screamed at the absurdity of it all, about how wrong it was to be acting and feeling this way over his enemy, he was there, exactly at midnight- the latest he could wait.

Red Son was peeking through his bedroom window. MK was there, sitting on his bed, phone in hand.

One knock was enough to catch his attention, visibly startling the boy, who jumps back, nearly falling off the edge of his bed.

The alarm on his face was quickly replaced with what could only be described as pure excitement the minute they landed on him.

He jumps up, scurrying over to the window to open it.

The minute it is, gap large enough for Red Son to fit his body through, he's leaning through it to kiss the Monkie Kid.

"Mh-" He feels MK grunt against his lips, pushing back before he leaned away. "Oh my god, get in here, you moron. You're gonna get us caught."

Normally, Red Son, who never took such snark from anyone, would raise his hackles at it. _Normally._

Instead, he grinned in amusement to the scolding.

He entered his home with eloquence, closing the window neatly and drawing the blinds down- just in case.

They both face each other in silence, just momentarily, and then MK breathes out an _"I missed you"-_ and suddenly that's enough to completely shatter what bits of self-control he had left.

Red Son is rushing forward, grabbing MK by the backs of his thighs and hoisting him up. The taller wraps his arms and legs around Red Son, kissing him back with a vigor that almost makes Red Son go timid.

_Almost._

He nearly trips over the stuff lying on MK's floor by the time MK's back is finally flush against the bed.

"Gods, you need to clean your room. I almost dropped you." Red Son scolds as he pulls away to take heavy breaths, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

MK laughs. "I invited you over to rearrange my guts not critique me on the cleanliness of my room."

They snicker against each other's lips as Red Son reconnects them again.

Quickly, the smiles and laughs were replaced with flushed faces and whines.

Red Son pressed his body into MK's where no space was left between them, growling into his mouth, nipping his tongue with his fangs, biting his lip. He only pulls away to trail the kisses down his jaw, making it to his neck.

The Monkie Kid wraps his arms around Red Son, keeping him close. "Mei asked about those." He murmurs out as the demon nibbles at his neck, kissing over the sharp scar of fangs.

"Yeah? What'd you say?"

"Nothing, I acted like I didn't notice they were there."

That draws a chortle out of Red Son, pulling back to gaze at him. "Jeez, it's a wonder we kept this a secret for a week with your piss-poor excuses."

MK grins, and then a hand is fisted in his hair, yanking it.

"Nmg-!" Red Son bites his lip to muffle it, but another moan is torn from his throat as MK pushes his thigh between his legs, right against that place that had longed for him most.

He can't help but rut down against his thigh, as much as it embarrassed him to chase friction like that. It was made even more shameful with the way MK was looking at him.

It was sly, he knew what he was doing.

Still, another tug came, and his hips increased in speed, moaning into the crook of his neck.

"You really needed me, huh?"

"Please shut up."

MK laughs at that, pressing his thigh up more firmly, getting another moan from the boy above him. He has a firm grip on his hair, leaving Red Son only able to rut against him and fist his hands in MK's bedsheets for leverage.

The harsh grip on his hair and unrelenting pressure on his cock from MK's thigh never stops, so Red Son is sure he's about to cum like this. Right in his jeans.

He should stop, he really should, but the moment MK notices the way he falls forward with a hitched breath, burying his face into the pillow besides his head as he ruts shakily, he's egging him to continue.

"Aw, are you about to cum? Just like this?" He teases, obviously enjoying the embarrassment it brought to Red Son, the way he would growl then whine, breath coming out rough and trembling. Of _course_ he would take advantage at being able to reduce his self-righteous enemy to this.

"I don't- mh- I-I-" He stutters out, though the sentence is forgotten as his hair is yanked so hard it draws his head back. The only thing keeping his head up is MK's grip on his hair, eyes closed as he lets out a hitched moan, clothed cock rubbing up against his thigh a couple more times before-

He cums right there, in his _jeans_ , just from grinding down onto MK's _thigh_.

"I knew you were sensitive, but _jeez-“_

"Shut _up_.” Red Son grits out, baring his fangs and flaming his hair in an attempt to intimidate MK, but his thighs are trembling, his face is flushed, and MK only reacts in a smirk.

The Monkie Kid pushes his thigh up again, drawing a groan from the demon prince, reveling in the way all the aggression immediately subsided.

"You- are so annoying." The demon pants, still riding out the afterglow of his climax. "Hurry up and get your clothes off so I can leave." He grumbles, pulling away from the boy beneath him so he can shrug off his coat.

MK's face is flushed, but lets out a giddy noise, eagerly leaning up and pulling at his clothes.

Red Son is more formal and composed while taking off his clothes, if he ignored his trembling fingers and almost rigid movements.

MK, on the other hand, gets his jacket and pants off before getting stuck in his white T-Shirt in his haste to pull his clothes off.

"Uh, a little help?"

Red Son looks over at the boy as he folded his coat and jeans, placing them neatly on the bed, and as he sees the mess MK had gotten himself into, he laughs.

"Are you serious? You're supposed to be the Monkie King's successor and you can't even undress yourself properly?"

MK huffs. "I'm excited, _sue me_! Can you help me out of my shirt now?"

That fact his _enemy_ , someone who was supposed to fear him, was _excited_ to see him, should probably bother him, but in that moment? It only made butterflies flutter in his stomach and caused his words to catch in his throat.

The demon slips the Monkie Kid out of his shirt, tossing it aside with less care than he had done to his own clothes.

"Adorable." He mutters, grinning through it.

MK smiles, one that only showed his happiness, then leans in, kissing him back onto the bed.

It's weirder this time around compared to in his car.

This was planned and in a much more comfortable area than the cramped backseat of his truck, along with that, it's less rushed.

They actually took all their clothes off this time instead of just tossing aside coats and unbutton pants- or in MK's case, getting them torn open for access.

This time, they could touch and _look_ and take in the breathtaking exteriors of the other.

Red Son can't help the nervousness he feels being naked in front of someone else. He's never shown himself to anyone, his body had always been a close guarded secret, what if he didn't like it?

It was mapped with scars, burns- he was uncomfortably lithe, what if MK didn't like that?

But, then again, why was he even worried about MK liking him?

He supposed it was because if MK didn't like his body, he could never love him.

And wasn't that absurd? Worrying about MK loving him?

He was the enemy, he shouldn't love him anyhow.

That thought shouldn't even be in his head, and yet. .it was.

The Monkie Kid had placed it there, _forced_ it there. He forced him to care as much as he didn't want to, as much as he willed himself to stop. MK was just- just too much, he couldn't stop, couldn't ever resist him.

There's fingers that tangle into his hair, then he can feel the Monkie Kid's fingers thread underneath the hair tie holding his hair back. He thinks MK's about to yank again- maybe hopes he will, because it'll give him an excuse to abandon his worries and fears and skip straight to chasing animalistic pleasure.

 _Except_ , he doesn't pull. He's much more gentle.

He runs his fingers through it, undoing his neatly drawn back hair.

It falls across his bare shoulders, falls in front of his face, and Red Son hears MK suck in a breath.

MK had to give in, he couldn't help it.

Red Son was above him, long hair framing his face so prettily it took his breath away.

 _Pretty_ , MK never thought he'd ever get the privilege of entertaining that thought genuinely, and yet. .

They were relaxed now, and they were allowed to be. It wasn't rushed, it didn't have to be rushed. It could just be them.

MK reaches a hand out, bringing it up to gently brush Red Son's hair out of his eyes, cupping his cheek.

"You're going to ruin me." The boy above him utters softly, leaning into his hand, eyes slipping closed. He almost looks pained, worry staining all of his pretty features. "You make me want you so bad, and I'm supposed to hate you."

"Hush." MK whispers, cupping the demon's other cheek to pull him down into a kiss, attempting to kiss him into abandoning those worries,

They don't _have_ to worry about it now. Their designated roles of hero and villain could stay locked out there, in the real world.

Now, it was just them, just the two of them. They didn't have to focus on their assigned destinies now, they didn't matter.

They were merely two boys who struggled just to keep themselves alive at the end of the day, crumbling under the weight of their roles and making ends meet.

Red Son doesn't focus on that, then, he can't while their lips are pressed so tightly against one another's. He doesn't focus on how deep in he is, how he's drowning in his affections for this delivery boy who's made his life hell since day one of meeting him.

The one who's ruined all his plans, the one who's made him endure so much ridicule from his parents.

The one single person he _absolutely_ could _never_ , _ever_ have, yet the only one he _wanted_.

Red Son forces himself to abandon that thought, forces himself to pull away from the loving, reassuring kiss to lean up.

He trails his gaze down MK's body, his enemy's body. It's littered with scars, too. And he sees one that catches his eye, one right on his shoulder.

"That was from me, wasn't it?"

MK raises his eyebrows, looking to the side to see what Red Son was talking about, and as he does, he nods.

"Yeah, there's one on my thigh, too."

Silently, Red Son grimaces, showing his displeasure, and he's angry at himself for even _feeling_ regret.

This was someone he was _supposed_ to hurt, on _purpose_. Now he regrets even doing so.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs, hushed and quiet, but he doesn't give MK anytime to process those words, words he'd once thought he'd rather be killed than ever say, because then he moves forward and fills MK up.

MK throws his head back, letting out a gasping moan at the sudden insertion, fingers twitching as they grasp the bedsheets.

He barely has time to wrap his legs around the demon's waist before he's starting a rough pace.

MK could barely form a sentence, arching his back, toes clenching and unclenching.

He knew this would be different, but he wasn't quite expecting to be taken over by such an unrelenting pace so suddenly.

MK opens his eyes, looking up at Red Son, who was panting, eyes closed tight, face decently flushed-

The demon prince might've had the upper-hand now, but it wouldn't stay that way.

MK just couldn't resist seeing Red Son shaky and desperate and undone. So, he reached a hand up, catching Red Son off guard as he cards his fingers through his hair, then yanks.

He's met with a loud cry, _too loud_ , quickly leaning up to cover Red Son's mouth.

 _Shit_ , he forgot to tell him they had to keep quiet.

The demon is caught well-enough off guard for MK to roll them over, taking him down from the upper hand he had previously, however fragile it was.

That's when MK grabbed his wrists, pinning them down onto the bed.

Red Son lets out a startled cry, though arches his back with a moan, one that causes MK to dawn a smug look.

"Do you ever- nng, give it a rest- ah, trying to show me up?" Red Son grumbled, fists clenching, twisting his wrists in MK's firm grasp.

He could easily push him off, sure, but he didn't exactly _want_ to.

MK grins, working his hips quickly, a thin sheen of sweat already covering his body. "Nope, I like seeing you like this."

Those words hit Red Son like a punch to the gut, and he can't remember ever feeling so bare in his entire life.

"It's a wonder why I- mh- even want to-" A moan breaks up his words as MK halts for a moment, then slams down without any warning. "-have sex with you!" Red Son breathes, writhing under MK.

"Mh, you love it."

The response is a heady moan

It was overwhelming, the heat of MK's body was heady and intoxicating and all too good- he could barely take it.

Red Son starts thrusting up to, reveling in each whine he managed to draw from the boy.

MK's grip on his wrists tightened, pressing them further into the bed as he leaned down. He had his eyes shut tightly, letting out gasping breaths as he rocked down onto Red Son's cock.

The demon focuses on his face, watching each time his face scrunched up at a particularly good thrust or how his hair messily framed his face, bouncing with his movements.

"Kiss me." Red Son pants, getting MK to open his eyes.

There's a dazed look in them, one that had Red Son wanting to just grab his face and pull him in.

He couldn't, given his wrists were pinned down onto the mattress. For a moment, with a resounding whine, he thinks MK is going to tease him with it- going to deny him his kiss and have him beg and whine and moan just to get it, _but_ , to his relief, that's not what happens.

MK leans in, connects their lips, and the demon can't help but let out a relieved moan against them.

Each thrust down makes MK's core ache, makes him squirm and shake and moan from how incredibly good it is.

Red Son lets out a shuddered gasp, his wrists constantly twisting against MK's grip, back arching, toes curling-

Then MK stops, right when it felt like Red Son was about to get pushed over the edge.

Immediately, the response is a resounding whine. He's crying out, writhing.

"MK, please, please don't stop- please!" The demon begs, definitely catching the delivery boy off guard.

He grins, though shaky, his breaths coming out in short puffs. He didn't expect Red Son to whine and beg quite like that, but he couldn't deny the warm rush it sent down his body, to his core.

His response is grabbing his wrists tighter, leaning forward to push them further up above his head.

Red Son is looking up at him, expecting, flushed and desperate. "Please, please-" A kiss to his jaw draws a whine. "Xiaotain!"

The sound that came from Red Son was a sharp whine, utterly wrecked- and hearing his enemy shouting his name in such a voice-

He barely had the sense to remember a noise so loud and brittle could wake Tang and Pigsy.

MK clamps a hand down over Red Son's mouth, hushing him. "You're gonna- ah, mh- you're gonna wake Pigsy and Tang up!" He hisses, feeling Red Son let out puffs of shaky breath against his palm.

They were lucky both men were heavy sleepers.

Red Son looks up at him through half-lidded eyes, his gaze begging and pleading, and how could MK not give him what he wants when he whines so sweet for it?

The delivery boy works back up to his previous pace, keeping his hand clasped over Red Son's mouth.

Who knew he'd be the louder one?

MK stifled his own moans by biting down on his lip, slamming his hips down punctuated with lewd wet, noises and the demon's muffled whine.

Leaning down, nuzzling just low enough MK knew it would be covered, he sunk his teeth into Red Son's neck.

That's all it took, because under him Red Son's back arches, warm breath against his hand, and then he feels the familiar warmth filling up his insides.

That's what gets him to cum with a high-drawn moan.

The rest is a muddled blur, with MK rising up off of Red Son and collapsing besides him.

He composes himself quicker than Red Son, and as his eyes land on the boy besides him, he grins.

His enemy looks wrecked. His hair messy, eyes shut, chest heaving, sweaty and unkept-

His pride at reducing his enemy to this was apparent.

"That was good,” MK knocks his knuckles against Red Son's chest, “you’re a little rusty, but not bad."

It's obvious he's teasing, so instead of responding with an outburst of flames, Red Son merely opens his eyes and delivers a glare. It's in amusement, however.

"You," he takes a breath, still needing very much of them, "are a menace."

With a snicker, MK shuffles forward, curling into Red Son's side. He squishes his cheek against his chest, entangles his legs with the other, wraps his arms around him-

Red Son sucks in a breath, eyes darting from MK then to the ceiling.

"Is this okay?" The other asks at feeling him tense.

The demon glances down to look at him, feeling an uncomfortable warmth spread through his chest as he met those tender brown eyes, making his stomach curl.

Against all better judgment, he speaks. "Yeah, of course." He puts his arms around MK, who lets out a happy hum, cuddling up even closer.

It was incredibly intimate, way too intimate. It probably wasn't appropriate to snuggle with your enemy-

_It wasn't very appropriate to fuck your enemy, either._

Cuddling was overwhelming, too overwhelming.

Still, Red Son rolled over on his side, allowing MK to further wrap around his bare chest, nuzzling into it.

The demon closes his eyes, resting his chin on top of MK's messy brown curls, allowing himself to relax for that moment.

MK's hand runs up his spine, touch so incredibly feather-light, then resting in his hair. He gently runs his fingers through it, his other hand tracing comforting circles on his back.

Bare skin against skin, his _enemy's_ skin-

Red Son truly let himself get weak, hadn't he?

He was letting himself be cuddled, letting himself be touched in such a tender way it made his heart ache for more.

He couldn't do this, he couldn't.

He had to be mature, he had to- to- to undo this horrible thing he's done.

If he wasn't careful, he get attached. He was already pulling his punches, and that would be enough for his parents to burn him at the stake. What would they say if they knew he’d fallen so far?

The guilt set in, then, after finally being fulfilled with having MK like this again. He could think much more rationally, as much as it hurt.

It clouded his mind as he stared blankly at the wall in front of him, so much so he couldn't focus on the comfort given to him by MK's touch. His skin only felt cold.

He looks down at MK, against his better judgement on how he knew he shouldn't, because he knew how it would make him feel.

MK looked so happy, a small smile painted on his lips, such a deep relaxation on his face-

Why did he look so at peace around him, _Red Son_ , of all people?

And why did Red Son feel so. .happy around him, too?

"I should go." The demon says suddenly, feeling MK's arms loosen, then his chin tilting up. He doesn't meet his gaze, just leans up instead. "My parents will be wondering where I am."

MK sits up, and then they look at each other.

It's quiet, and MK's eyebrows pull together in such a way that it made him want to lean in and kiss the disappointment off his lips, then shower him in apologies.

But, he doesn't.

"You're right. Wouldn't want to draw suspicion."

"Right." Red Son nods curtly, and it was just like a replaying of last time, awkward and quiet as the demon stands and shrugs on his turtleneck, throwing on his coat and praying the smell of sex didn't cling too hard to his skin.

It's quiet as Red Son dresses to leave and MK dresses himself for bed.

"Alright, well, I'll see you, I suppose." The demon mutters as he places his glasses back onto his face, sliding open the window.

MK looks at him from the bed, mouth twisting to the side as he leans back against the headboard. "See you."

Red Son hesitates for a moment too long, hand resting on the window.

He desperately wants to move in, kiss MK goodbye, but. .he shouldn't.

He _can't_.

So, regrettably, he turns his back to the Noodle Boy, then silently climbs through the window without so much as a glance back.

On Red Son's way back to his parent's palace, he's trying to convince himself that he wouldn't do this again. It had already gone on too long, too far. He wouldn't let this go on any further.

At least, that's what he would like to tell himself.

He knew he was in too deep when he no longer, _truly_ considered MK his enemy.

It was just easier, hurt way less, to still refer to him as such, because confronting the amends he made would be too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!
> 
> Hopefully I can get that AU fic out soon,,
> 
> Anywhooo, until next time! ^^


	3. (S)He's a gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Son avoids MK, they talk, then the demon sees how loud he can get MK to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo! It's me,,, back again,,,
> 
> Not too much to say about this, so here's this! Chapter three! 
> 
> Someone requested "Red Son seeing how loud he can get MK to be" and I got inspired soooooooooo,,,, here's another chapter!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

MK couldn't deny the way it hurt as Red Son pushed him away.

He couldn't deny the way it stung watching him get up and leave, like he meant nothing.

It almost made him feel. . . _dirty_ , in a way.

After his window was closed, he had laid down and sank into the soft sheets, only to get right back up.

He couldn't sleep, not until he calmed down.

He just had sex with Red Son, _again_. Just reduced his enemy to a whining mess, reduced him to being able to do nothing but grasp the sheets and cry- then cuddled him.

He'd felt so at peace, so- so _loved_ , in the weirdest way possible.

And the things Red Son had said:

“ _You're going to ruin me. You make me want you so bad, and I'm supposed to hate you."_

He'd gotten up so coldly, like MK had meant nothing, so why did he. . .?

“ _I'm sorry."_

He had also apologized to MK for the scars. The scars from injuries he'd caused, he _apologized_ for it.

Red Son, his enemy, someone too self-righteous to ever admit defeat or failure and definitely too much so to ever _apologize_ , had apologized for hurting him.

But shouldn't he want to hurt him?

MK supposed nothing about this situation made sense, so he probably shouldn’t get hung up trying to rationalize one of its absurdities.

He made his way into the bathroom, turning on the shower, staring into the mirror as he let the water heat up.

He pulled off the clothes he'd just put on moments earlier, unable to stop his eyes from drifting to the scars Red Son left.

Burn scars on his shoulder and one on his thigh, as well as the copious amounts of bites and marks- however, those weren’t really left with the same intent as the burns.

Yet, he'd left like he hadn't cared.

If he didn't care he could have at _least_ gotten rid of the marks, why remind MK of it? Why leave his mark on a boy he could care less about?

He grits his teeth.

Why did he himself ever have faith Red Son cared about him? He was stupid to think so.

They were fuckbuddies, he was pretty sure Red Son hadn't meant for MK to catch these feelings.

The small part of Red Son that actually wanted to see him had to be lust; he was truly only thinking with his dick.

And MK was his little fuck-thing.

Stepping under the hot water, he let it scorch his skin with nothing more than a small hiss escaping him.

He ignored it, because he needed this. He needed to burn the touch off his skin.

He had wanted it so bad, ached for it. The first time, he'd walked away with minor worry and guilt.

It was hard to meet his friend’s eyes when they would speak about Red Son or IronFan or DBK, but he could handle it.

Now the mere thought made him want to throw up.

Despite wanting Red Son, his skin prickled at the thought. It felt wrong on so many different levels, especially with how Red Son had left.

Like he was nothing, inconsequential.

It's not like MK didn't understand, what they were both doing was wrong.

Very wrong.

Still, it hurt more than he wanted it to.

He could still feel Red Son's touch even after he rubbed his skin raw with the luffa.

As he dried off, looking at himself in the mirror, he hates that now the scars Red Son had given him mean a different thing to him entirely.

Whenever he looked at that all he'd be reminded of is the tender _"I'm sorry"_ he'd been given in apology for them.

He scolds himself on even being hurt.

He was stupid for thinking Red Son cared anyway, this had to be a mind game.

What better way to beat your enemy then get him to love you, then crush him in battle when he can’t stand to hurt you?

________

In the two weeks that followed, MK didn't see Red Son once.

Any time he fought it was always bull clones or DBK and Princess IronFan themselves.

This, of course, fed into MK's suspicions.

Now Red Son was avoiding him and sending Bull Clones to do his dirty work?

Cold.

And cowardly.

This was definitely a mind game, what else would it be?

It affected him and made his fighting and work ethic drop in quality compared to before, it had been obvious to everyone around him.

"Jeez, kid," Wukong twirled the staff in his hand, slinging it over his shoulder. "No offense but that was terrible." He spoke down to him, looking at him from where he laid in the dirt, flat on his back.

He was still catching his breath, coughing and hacking.

"Just not in the mojo today or what?"

MK pushed himself to his elbows, then stood to his feet. He held his hand out for the staff, huffing. "I've been distracted, just gimme the staff. Lets try again."

Wukong raised an eyebrow then shrugged, tossing it back.

MK thought maybe the anger would make him a better fighter, but, nope. All it seemed to do was make his efforts and strategy both sloppy and stiff.

"Alright, let's go." Wukong stepped back, letting him get the first strike.

MK let out a breath, then a shout, rushing forward.

He anticipated Wukong moving to the left, as he always did, so he immediately shifted his footing as soon as the Monkie swayed.

Channeling the anger, finally making use of it, he spun the staff around his hand to change his grip on it, then struck Wukong with the blunt end.

The sheer force obviously catches the Monkie off guard, and now it was his turn to be thrown into the tree- though, a lot harder than he had done to Mk.

Wukong coughs, keeling over.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" MK starts, just as Wukong lets out a wheeze.

"I said " _let's go_ " not " _hey, attempt to murder me!_ " He lets out another wheeze, hacking. "I think you knocked the air out of my lungs-"

"I'm sorry!"

With another wheeze, he fell over on his side, holding his middle.

"I don't think I'm gonna make it," he wails overdramatically, "it was a nice run while it lasted!"

MK rushes over to Wukong's side, concern evident on his features. "Wait, hold on, are you actually hurt? Should I call some-"

Swiftly, Wukong snatches the staff, kicking MK right in the stomach to push him away.

"Rule numero uno, don't approach your enemy and offer to help them." The Monkie King lecturers, though smug, twirling the staff. "Man, you are just really not with it."

MK stands, aggressively dusting himself off. "Okay, that was a cheap shot. You know that wouldn't work if I was actually fighting a real enemy, I'm not stupid."

Wukong tilts his head, cocking an eyebrow. "Uh-huh, okay, sure," he tosses the staff back, "not that I doubt you but- woah, who is-?" He narrows his eyes, staring intently behind him, causing MK to whip around.

"What?"

"Look, on the mountain over there." Wukong points over MK's shoulder with his tail, and upon following where he was pointing, his eyes land on a figure.

There's multiple, but MK could tell all the others were carbon copies of each other, the only different one was a man in a red coat, his back to-

"Red Son!" MK shouts, just not loud enough for the demon to actually hear.

"The Demon King's son? What's he doin' here?' Wukong scratched his head, tilting his head.

"Probably stealing some artifact for his dead-beat father, I'll handle him." MK declared, spinning the staff in his hand until he was holding it upright.

"Woah, woah, hey I wouldn't mind fighting this one for you, if you can't handle it right now."

"No, I got this." He grits his teeth, nearly seeing red. He slams the bottom of the staff onto the ground, having it send him flying over to the mountain as he held on.

"Red Son!" MK shouted as he slammed down onto the ground, cracking it under his feet. "You're pretty bold coming _here,_ especially after you've been avoiding me!"

"Don't be ridiculous." The demon barely turns around, giving him no more than a mere glance before a wave of his wrists had the Demon Bull clones, who'd be standing beside him, darting forward.

"Are you serious!" MK shouts as he stabs the incoming clone through the head, hearing the mechanics inside it start cracking, then tosses it in the direction of three oncoming clones. The force sends them back, crashing into a heap of broken metal. "Are you just using your clones to do your dirty work for you now, like a coward?"

That word gets Red Son to tense his shoulders, and MK can tell a couple more taunts would break Red Son's restraint.

"What are you even doing here? You've been avoiding me and now you're here? Why?" MK can hear Red Son clear his throat; the hands currently folded behind his back tensing into fists.

"Not for you, I'm here for a gem in the mountain," each word comes out stilled, tearing his eyes away from the Bull clones currently scouring the mountain for this supposed gem, "it's a coincidence that the gem _happened_ to be near Flower Fruit Mountain."

"Liar."

"Really?"

" _Yes,”_ MK took a step forward, hand closed over the staff so tight his knuckles were turning white, "if you truly didn't care, like how you're acting now, why have you been sending your Bull Clones to fight me this whole time? I know you wouldn't just not show up to a fight if you didn't care." 

Red Son's heel was placed firmly into the ground, only half his body turned to MK.

"You're a coward!" He shouts, watching the anger rising in Red Son's chest. "Obviously you do care! Otherwise you wouldn't have avoided me!"

The demon grits his teeth with a disgruntled noise, flames pooling at the tips of his hair. "Don't be ridiculous," he repeats like he had moments previous, "I don't care. To say I'm "avoiding" you would imply I care enough about you that seeing you causes me too much distress that I'd _need_ to avoid you," his voice is getting louder as he speaks, turning more of his body to face him, "to say I've been avoiding you implies we are anything more than enemies!"

MK clenches his teeth, trying to swallow down the bitter truth they'd both been scared of, but then he shouts it out. "We are more than enemies! Last time I checked, enemies don't kiss each other, and enemies certainly don't fuck-"

"Shut up!" Red Son snaps, hair aflame, and his resolve breaks then, hand conjuring a flame and racing forward.

MK lets out a yelp as he just barely avoided being scorched. He stumbles back, holding the staff up between his two hands. "You apologized for burning me, obviously you care! I know you wouldn't apologize to anyone in your life, much less your "enemy"!"

Red Son just growls, a loud noise very vocally expressing his anger, then is charging at MK again.

MK can't help but notice Red Son is definitely pulling his punches, though, as much as it seems to pain him.

So, MK himself takes it easy, until it ends with Red Son tackling him.

They roll through the snow, kicking it up in their combined struggle, until Red Son gets MK on his back, each hand resting on either side of his face.

He's staring down at him, panting with parted lips so his fangs peeked through, the heat of his palms melting the snow besides the delivery boy's head. The snow that had suck to the back of his coat was melting, a single drop of water landing on MK's cheek, just below his eye, before it rolled down.

"We are enemies, we cannot be anything more than that." Red Son speaks, slow and very obviously trying to control the shake in his voice.

"You apologize for hurting me, are you telling me that's an enemy thing to do?" MK got out through pants. "I like doing that with you, I like being with you. We can still play the facade around everyone else, but we can't pretend with each other and I'm definitely not about to let us start."

Red Son's eyes flicker through so many emotions MK couldn't possibly begin to place them all. The snow besides his head melts a little bit faster.

"You avoided me, why?" He's much softer as he asks this time around, watching Red Son's gaze place itself in the snow.

They were in silence, just for a moment, before Red Son uttered such soft words that shattered it so violently.

"We're supposed to be enemies, I'm not supposed to feel this way over you."

"The enemies thing is over! Obviously we're not! I know you don't want to hurt me anymore, Red!"

Red Son visibly flinched at his words. Maybe he should've been softer when saying that.

"I'm pretty sure we fucked that up the first time we slept together, man." The melted snow is starting to soak his jacket. "Maybe you- maybe you don't want to be the bad guy anymore. You could join us- we’d protect you; you could live at my house.”

There's hesitation on his face, like he wants so desperately to accept, but instead, he closes his eyes. "No," he shakes his head, "this level of treachery is enough."

By now, most of the snow surrounding them had been melted or started to melt, soaking both their clothes. Now Red Son was warming up MK just as the chill from the cold became too much.

"Did you- did you avoid me because-"

"To stop you from speculating, I avoided you because I thought it would help whatever _this_ is stop. I thought we'd stop caring, I don't know." He shakes his head. "I've been so stupid. This whole thing is just me messing up over and over again."

Slowly, Red Son begins to sit back, before he's now resting atop MK's legs. The other sits up, hesitant hands pulling Red Son further up his lap, so he sat more comfortably.

The demon crossed his arms. "I can't deny, you're hard to avoid. I think, even if it was subconscious, the reason I came here specifically instead of letting the clones do it is that-"

"You thought you'd run into me?" MK finishes for him.

Red Son closes his eyes, like he’s ashamed, turning his head to the side. "I can't help but miss you."

"I know."

There's nothing else to be said, so they don't say anything.

In that moment, the need for touch and overwhelming amount of longing the other had done overrode the fear of getting caught.

Again, neither appear to really be thinking. They only leaned into one another, with Red Son resting his cheek against MK's head and the other's arms going around his waist without really taking into account the consequences.

They stayed like that, staring at the snow as they got lost in their individual thoughts. The only thing that clued them back into their surroundings was a Bull Clone approaching.

"Red Son, we've found the gem, like you requested." The clone speaks, stopping right in front of them, hand holding out a bright green crystal.

MK jumps, prepared to shove Red Son away, mostly for the demon's sake then his own, but he pauses, watching in confusion as he doesn't appear to panic.

Instead, he stands rather calmly, ignoring the mess the two were- covered in snow and water, clothes thoroughly soaked, standing by the clone.

He takes it with ginger fingers, inspecting it briefly, before he nods. "Well done."

"Wait, wait wait-" Red Son looks over at MK's insistent halting, watching him scramble to his feet. "Aren't you worried about- that," he gestures to the clone, "he just saw us, is that not- you know?"

Red Son glances back at the clone, who merely smiles back. "I wouldn't worry." He responds. "The Bull Clones respect me more than they respect my parents.”

"Huh. .?"

With a huff, Red Son crosses his arms. "The Bull Clones weren't made to do bad things, believe it or not. I made them at first, as embarrassing as it was, to be my. .friends, I suppose."

MK sputters. "What?"

The demon exhales, running a hand down his face. "I was pretty much locked in a palace, with no friends, being raised by a single mother who was way too focused on getting her husband back then properly raising a child. It's. .lonely, living that kind of life. Originally, I created this clone to be company- then my mom got the diabolical plan of using them for evil." He looks towards the clone, who looks back at him. "This is the original clone, I trust him, he won't say a word."

MK's silence just feeds into Red Son's embarrassment, as he huffs then, whipping his head back. "If you need to laugh, just do it! I get it, it's-"

"NoNoNoNoNo!" The Monkie kid rushes out, shaking his head. "I don't- I just- oh man, I'm so sorry."

The slight show of sympathy appears like it _burns_ Red Son, ironically enough.

He exhales, looking away. "Just, forget I said anything. I don't know why I even said anything. I guess all I wanted to say was, don't worry, alright?"

MK nods, swaying on his feet, then he speaks timidly, "not to, yknow, be rude or anything, but I am supposed to stop you and currently you're holding an artifact that- y'know. ."

Red Son cocks a brow, looking down at it. "In good faith I couldn't hand this over to you, but I suppose we could call a truce."

"Truce?" MK echoes.

Red Son answers his question with action rather than words, as his hand ignites in blue flames, ones so hot it made MK flinch away, and then the gem is falling to charred black pieces onto the snow, burning holes through it as it sunk down. "We simply say the gem got destroyed in the fight."

The Monkie kid gapes, looking down at the gem. "Y- You just destroyed an ancient artifact!"

The demon gave a snort, then a chortle. "It's an _emerald_ , relax. There's about a hundred of those scattered through the whole city."

MK's eyebrows stayed raised, until it dawned on him. He grinned, tilting his head.

"Sooo, a hundred of them in the city and you chose this one _specifically_ in the place you knew I'd be?" He teased, a coo to his voice, throwing an arm around his shoulders and nuzzling his cheek against Red Son's.

Almost instantly, Red Son's whole face flared up in a sheet of scarlet. He let out a growl, though only to hide his embarrassment, placing his hand on MK's cheek to push him away. "Yes, yes! Haha! We've been over this, I missed you and came here to see you, conversation over! Drop it!" He snapped, his words slamming into each other as they fell out of his mouth.

MK laughed, losing his footing and falling back into the snow, laughing even more.

He feels the snow dip besides him and a warmth covering the left side of his body, as well as an added weight.

He opens one eye, seeing Red Son besides him, one half of his body laying over MK, warming only that side.

That little bit of warmth reminded him how cold he was laying in the snow like that.

MK snakes an arm under Red Son, pulling him closer, letting out a happy hum as the other snuggled closer it him, further warming his skin.

"I'm sorry for fighting you." He mumbles into his shoulder.

MK grins. "Huh? Don't think I heard you? Mind repeating that a little louder?"

There's a growl, then a louder repeat of "I'm sorry for fighting you!" though still muffled by his shoulder.

"Still can't hear you." He hums.

Another growl, then his head whips up so quickly it sends some specs of snow flying onto MK. "I said, I'm sorry for fighting you! God, you're so- ugh!" The end of his sentence gets cut off as he buries his face into MK's shoulder.

MK laughs again, feeling a relief quelling that anger and distress that had been allowed to build for nearly two weeks straight.

His hand goes to rest in Red Son's hair, looking up at the sky, letting out a deep breath.

How MK had missed this.

Along with other things, too.  
________

They exchanged numbers before parting ways this time, thank Gods.

That led them here, with MK's phone pressed against his ear, unlocking the hatches onto his window.

"Is it unlocked?" Red Son whispered into the receiver.

"Yes, hurry up!" He hissed, feeling his core aching at the mere thought of them doing this again, pulsing with the need to have Red Son in him.

It'd been two weeks, after all.

"Alright, alright! Hold on."

The line goes dead, then his window is being ripped open with a screech.

"Hush!" MK hissed, grabbing the collar of Red Son's shirt and yanking him in, closing the window much more quietly. "You need to be quieter or you're gonna wake- mmh."

Red Son's lips are against his, cutting off his scolding. He gripped his hips, moving MK towards the bed until he fell back onto it.

Red Son rested both hands on each side of MK's head, though one quickly went down to slip under MK's shorts, almost immediately hearing him let out a chorus of moans against his lips.

His fingers are immediately soaked, and he hadn't even put them inside MK yet. "Hm, well, seems like you were eager?" He breaths against MK's lips, pulling away to watch his features scrunch up in pleasure.

"Ah- nh-"

"I wonder just how loud I can get you to be? Let's see you fall apart for once." Red Son coos lowly, a breathy pitch to his tone that showed how obviously turned on he was- if the very prominent boner in his pants didn't show that already.

MK goes for a snarky remark, though it's cut off with a whine as Red Son's fingers enter him.

He's never had anyone else's fingers in him before, and even though he's had Red Son's dick twice before now, his fingers were a different feeling entirely.

He closes his eyes, letting out a whine that could only ever be described as brittle. He feels Red Son pull his shorts down his legs, tossing them aside, and then hot air is ghosting over his wet heat.

With a startled whine, he raises his head, nearly fainting as he saw Red Son's mouth so close to his most vulnerable area.

"May I. .?" He asks, and he doesn't need to explain much more, because MK is nodded eagerly.

His head is thrown back, so he misses the worked-up grin he gets from the demon.

He's much to focused on his tongue drawing up between his two folds, clamping a hand over his mouth to keep his voice down.

It was a good thing that the demon still had his hair up, as he could bury his fingers into his ponytail and pull him forward, and he does, moaning into his hand as the demon gives a kitten lick right over that small bundle of nerves that drove him crazy.

Red Son felt a flurry of pride at getting MK to fall apart, finally getting some of the upper hand, though. .the minute MK reaches down and grabs him by his ponytail, he's just as weak at the knees as MK appears to be.

Red Son was sucking at his clit, circling a tongue around it, hints of sharp fangs pressed against his most sensitive area.

MK looked down at the whine the demon gives him, the vibrations making his hips squirm, pulling his head in closer.

Red Son is looking up at him with wide eyes, his pupils dilated, such a sweet look in them as he breathed roughly through his nose.

The demon tried not to let it irritate him that the moment MK had him, he crumbled. The moment his hands were on him, he could barely breathe, just whine and moan.

Never in his life had he ever been so submissive and easy.

He couldn't exactly say he didn't like it, though. MK's praise of _good boy_ always made the shame afterwards worth it.

Not that he ever hated the feeling of shame, he could never deny the rush it sent straight to his dick.

Red Son scissors his fingers inside MK, feeling his walls shudder and contract around them, a slick wetness seeping out from him that he laps up. Leaning forward, he takes MK's clit into his mouth, circling his tongue around it gently- before sucking on it roughly without warning.

The change in approach was very overwhelming to MK, made apparent to his groan, and perhaps he sucked a little too hard, because there's a shriek that escapes him next, and then fluid is seeping out past his fingers.

MK's grip on his ponytail tightens, pressing him up against his heat, only allowing him to let out trembling moans against it at each rough tug.

He's grinning in satisfaction against him, though, reveling in being able to draw this reaction out of him.

The reaction was enough to cause him to fall apart at the seams, judging by the way he was rubbing his legs together for the smallest bit of friction.

Once MK's grip on his ponytail had loosened, he pulls himself up, crawling back on top of a breathless Monkie Kid.

Looks like the tables had definitely turned, now MK was the one a breathless, sweaty mess while Red Son was still neatly dressed. Apart from his ruffled hair and flushed exterior.

The delivery boy's eyes open just in time to see Red Son licking the rest of his fluid off his lips, something so predatory in the way his eyes looked that it made MK whine.

"Not cool." He grunts, huffing at the small laugh.

MK nudges him away with his knee, sitting up to toss his shirt off. "Get undressed, stupid."

Red Son merely laughs at the command, though his fingers shake as he undoes the neat buttons and tossing them aside, this time with little care at all, much too focused on getting back on top of MK.

And he does, their lips connecting as soon as MK had himself settled against the pillows.

Kissing MK was addictive, the sheer feeling of bare skin against skin was addicting as much as it was comforting.

"Turn around." Red Son breathes against his lips, reluctantly pulling away so the other could turn around.

"Hips up." He instructs, snatching a nearby pillow from MK's bed, placing it under his hips.

They were nestled over a pillow, which would give Red Son easier access to pummel MK into oblivion.

And he damn sure was about to.

A wiggle of MK's hips has him moving closer instead of staring, the tops of his thighs pressed firmly against the backs of MK's. He can hear an excited cry, hugging the pillow in front of him closer.

Bringing a hand down, Red Son gently slides his fingers over the wet heat, thumb pulling one fold off to the side, the head of his cock pressing between them, if just barely.

That little bit of feeling gets him a wail, perhaps too loud, and now it was Red Son's turn to cover his mouth. He leans down, chest flush against his back, then places his free hand over his mouth.

There's a confused groan, MK's features all prettily scrunched up, closing his eyes tightly as he pushes back into the demon.

That's all the teasing Red Son can manage, because he's definitely losing his composure as the Monkie Kid continues to grind the head of his cock between his folds, letting out small huffs and moans as he does.

He pushes forward, keeping his hand firmly over MK's mouth, feeling the vibrations from the small moans that fall from his lips, hot air being panted against his palm, small puffs of hot air coming from his nose.

One hand stays in the sheets beside his head, hunching over MK's back as he started thrusting his hips with a small growl.

The sweltering heat of MK's insides felt like heaven, unbelievably good, especially after not having it for so long. It almost compared to being inside him for the first time- almost, everything would pale in comparison to that.

Red Son keeps his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, biting down on his own lip just to keep his whimpers down.

He expected to be tough, rugged- tease MK until he lost his mind, but it became apparent that wasn't going to happen when he let out a mewl as the boy tightened around him, chest becoming flush with MK's back as his knees went weak.

He places his arm onto the bed, using it to stable his thrusts, grinding his hips forward into MK and pulling out just as slowly.

All the while, MK was nearly shrieking with it. He could barely keep still, fingers gripping the pillow tightly.

"Are you serious?" The demon pants, leaning in to get a look at MK's face. His eyes are shut, face flushed, tears wetting the hand over his mouth-

Red Son almost came right then.

MK opens his eyes at the taunt, shooting a glare over at the demon. He goes to say something, perhaps a muffled retort, but then Red Son snaps his hips forward, a wet smack of their hips punctuating the Monkie Kid's loud moan.

"I can't say- hm- I don't like seeing you like this," the demon prince pants, chest heaving with his effort just trying not to cum from drawing this side of MK out, "it's a good look for you."

There's a nip to his palm in a weak retaliation, but he merely gives a breathy chortle. He wraps one arm under MK, across his chest, pulling MK's body towards him with each thrust.

There's a muffled moan, with MK dragging his fingers through the sheets.

"As much as- nng- I love seeing you like this, I wanna hear you," Red Son murmurs in his ear, getting a panting moan, "I'll remove my hand, but you gotta keep quiet, okay? Wouldn't want anyone hearing us, would we?"

The purr in Red Son's tone makes MK's core ache, nodding as best as he could against his hand.

"Good."

He gets a kiss to the cheek, and then the hand is gone. Immediately, he sucks in a breath, collapsing against the sheets with a loud mewl.

"Shh, sweetheart, gotta keep quiet." The demon coos, but speeds up the rate of his thrusts, definitely not helping MK's effort to not let out a wail so loud it would shake the entire house.

He bites down onto the pillow his head is resting on, unable to do anything but lie there as Red Son works his hips- hard and fast and giving him absolutely no time to breathe.

Red Son lets out small grunts as his thrusts pick up, hair going aflame slightly, burning apart his hair tie so his hair falls down past his shoulders.

The demon snakes a hand under MK's throat, squeezing it suddenly, which in turn gets him to yelp. He keeps his head up by the grip on his throat, just barely cutting off his air.

MK lets out a whimper, panting as Red Son just kept careening his hips.

By now, the headboard scratching the wall was irrelevant, as well as the small thump it let out. It didn't matter, what mattered was making MK cum.

Red Son tightens his grip on MK's throat, nibbling at the edge of his ear, and that was enough.

The Monkie Kid let out such a loud wail of pleasure that the demon had to slap a hand over his mouth again to muffle the rest of it. MK didn't seem to care, practically going limp, whining and whimpering into his hand.

With a couple more grinds of his hips, Red Son bit down onto MK's shoulder to silence his own cry as he came.

Red Son kept his hips flush against MK, letting go of his shoulder as his high came down, replacing it instead with gentle kisses.

The demon stays there, buried to a hilt, just for a while as his chest stays heaving for breath. Once he catches it, he slowly pulls out, watching with a transfixed gaze as he seeped out of MK. He brings his thumb up between his folds, dragging it through the mess of fluids seeping out of him.

That gets him a shudder, then a gentle kick.

"Stop." MK whines, word drawn out with a pout.

His cheek is still pressed into the pillow, a line of drool connecting the two, his expression mirroring that of a boy thoroughly fucked out.

"Hm, that good, huh?" Red Son teases, very prideful at being the one in control this time around, though- it was very apparent he was just as wrecked.

MK laid limp as Red Son pulled the pillow out from under his hips, setting it down by his head.

He collapses onto his side, looking towards the very sleepy, fucked out MK lying next to him.

"We should probably clean up the mess." He mumbles, exhaustion mixing with the muddled bliss of being inside MK.

He gets a tired hum as the delivery boy reaches a hand up, blindly cupping his cheek.

His eyes are closed, so he doesn't see the way the demon absolutely melts into it, eyes closing just as MK's were.

They lie there, catching their breaths, and when they finally do, MK is the one who suggests a shower.

They take one, _together,_ which was far more intimate than Red Son expected.

They did have sex, so he supposed being naked in the shower shouldn't make him so embarrassed.

Still, it did, especially standing there with his enemy- if they even were that anymore, perhaps he should find a better term- as they both wash the scent of sex and sweat from their skin.

It's done in relative silence, even as they dry off and return back to MK's room.

It isn't until Red Son is throwing his shirt back on, preparing to leave, does MK finally speak.

He wraps his arms around him from behind, burying his face into his shoulder.

"Everything alright?" Red Son murmurs in response to MK's silence, placing a hand atop his head, gently ruffling his wet hair.

"Hm, stay?" He rests his chin onto his shoulder. "Just for tonight, you can go back as soon as the sun comes out."

Red Son's eyes stayed staring blankly at the wall in front of him, thinking over such a decision.

One part of him ached to lay with MK, sleep with him, but-

It's intimate, that scares him.

It's also just adding more to the absurdity of their situation and providing more of a risk of being found out.

Was cuddling with MK really worth the heightened risk?

"Okay." He utters softly- perhaps a little too quickly, definitely not completely thinking this through but far too enamored by the idea to care.

He turns back to him, pulling him into a kiss that ends with them cuddled under the blankets.

MK had it pulled up to both their shoulders, looking Red Son right in the eyes as they pull away from each other's lips.

The demon can only hold eye contact for a few seconds before he diverted it.

Red Son is lucky they're both equally as exhausted that small talk wasn't on either of their minds.

Instead, MK just shuffles forward, wrapping his arms around his waist, intertwining their legs, resting his head on his chest-

The kind of affection Red Son had wanted last time but had been too scared to accept.

He wasn't scared now; he wanted it too badly to let the fear and discomfort of loving intimacy scared him away.

So, he wouldn't let it.

Even as MK’s fingertips softly drug up and down his back in a touch so featherlight it made him shudder.

He wraps his arms around MK and pulls him in, nuzzling his cheek against his head, finding comfort in the contrasting cool of MK's skin to his own heat.

It was nice.

Falling asleep like this, being held and holding, was leagues better than his countless nights alone.

_____________ 

_“MK!"_

A commanding shout from downstairs has both boys shoving the other away simultaneously, scrambling for cover under the same blanket.

Both their eyes dart around in momentary fear, but then MK is shooting up.

"Oh, crap! I'm late!" He's rummaging around in his drawer before Red Son even process him getting up, pulling on a cleaner shirt and throwing on his pants, then is buttoning up a white top dawning that familiar logo with such speed and precision then Red Son ever thought he'd see from him.

"For. .?" Red Son croaked sleepily.

"Work!" MK is scrambling about, darting from one place to the other so swiftly the demon prince could barely track him with his eyes.

He nearly trips as he shrugs on his shoes, then is making his way over to Red Son.

He leans down, kissing him goodbye, and that seems to lull his rush.

He pulls away slower, that previous frantic panic falling away as he took in Red Son's face.

"You have awful bed-head, by the way." MK mumbles teasingly, getting a huff- then is shoved away, though rather gently, not moving him away very far at all.

"Ugh, _you're_ awful." The demon snaps, but his gaze goes soft as MK giggles.

"You're so-"

_"MK!"_

Another shout nearly shakes the floor, sending MK back into a frantic run.

"Shit! _OkaySeeYouLaterGottaGo- LoveYouBye!"_ The words come out all jumbled together- so, it takes a minute for Red Son to understand them.

Once he does, he feels his heart flutter right out of his chest.

He probably shouldn't stay long, so he jumps up and shrugs on his clothes. He doesn't bother brushing out the tangles in his hair- he can worry about it later.

He focuses more on opening the window and leaving through it discreetly, then is on his trek home.

The warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach never leaves, not even for a second.

_MK was ruining him, just as he was ruining MK_ _._  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated! And if you have any requests, please comment them! 
> 
> Anywhoooo,,, that's pretty much it,,
> 
> Until next time!


	4. (We) Bet On Losing Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo!! Chapter four!! Sorry this is a little longer than the other ones ajwvwjzvab
> 
> I dont really have toooo much to say, I have a KILLER headache rn and im feeling a lil sick so i guess ill just drop this here!!
> 
> Little heads up BUT ao3 kinda fought me with this so some words that are supposed to be italicized aren't and i am WAY to tired to fuck with it so sorry about that,,
> 
> ALSO!! Okay small little note BUT I've used the word "penthouse" to describe where Rex Son lived and!!! not the word I meant!!! I meant palace,,, don't know how I got those confused,,, 
> 
> ANYWHO Ive changed it to palace but im feeling a little dumb for getting them mixed up ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> ANYWAY, here it is!! Chapter four!! I took a lot of the suggestions from the last chapter so thank you all for those!! The positive feedback I've received for this is insane to me, so seriously!! Thank you!!
> 
> Requests I'm using: 
> 
> (StarRoseColors: This is really nice and well written and sweet! If you're still taking ideas, the boys on a kinda first-date sort of thing back in the truck...or MK being a tease)
> 
> (Anon: WAHH this chapter was so good!! I love your characterizations so much, you depict them so naturally and in character and it’s so easy to get sucked into your writing!! I can’t wait to read more, but if I may request maybe they get caught by someone (Mei, Wukong, pigsy, etc) and have to deal w that, also more dominant red son would be cool too!! Cant wait to read more)
> 
> ALRIGHT LETS DO THIS!!! Enjoy!!

MK stumbles down the stairs, nearly tripping over his feet.

He's too focused on getting to work that it only hits him after he's grabbed the order and is rushing out the noodle shop's door that he had told Red Son he loved him.

_Did he actually say it. . .?_

He couldn't give a definite yes to that question, as he couldn't really remember saying it. He was too focused on not getting his head cut off for being late to work- again.

Maybe he did, perhaps he didn't.

It's a lingering thought in the back of his head that he can't quite get rid of.

Had he said that on the way out?

Maybe he just imagined it-

Red Son would remind him if he did say it, surely.

That would then start that dreaded conversation that MK both desperately wanted to have and feared having.

_Did they love each other?_

Did he himself even love Red Son?

He wants to answer no. He wants to think that's absurd and surely could never be the case- he doesn't know Red Son well enough-

But, still. He finds each part of him captivating; he finds himself valuing his company more over his dick.

Not that he would ever turn it down, but his company was just as good, and he craved having it- just them, relaxing.

Quickly, he has to desert these thoughts. They cause him to just almost miss his first stop.

Love is scary, a complicated word. Too many factors and qualifiers. .he couldn’t possibly dissect it all right now.

 _Words to have later,_ he thinks.  
__________

"What on Earth happened to your hair?"

Princess IronFan’s voice causes Red Son's shoulders to tense, looking back at her.

He hadn't expected anyone to be up this early- though, he supposed it wasn't as early to his mom as it was to him.

Slowly, he turned on his heels.

"I was- uh, looking for another emerald for father, I accidentally got into another fight with that Noodle Boy." His stammering would most likely raise suspicion with anyone else, but given that this was his mother, someone who could get him so nervous and knew that she could, she didn't bat an eye.

"Did you lose?"

He looks down at his feet.

"Again?" She sighs, shaking her head. "I'm disappointed, I can't believe the clones can do a better job then you,” she waves a dismissive hand, “tidy up, your father will be up soon."

The demon only nods, quickly rushing off back to his room.

Maybe he should've brushed his hair before he left, but he was in too much of a rush to wait.

He brushed it out neatly back in his room, watching himself in his mirror’s vanity, and as he drew it back into a hair tie, he couldn't help the ache in his chest.

He wanted MK, he wanted _Xiaotian_.

He wanted that simple life with him. He wanted to run away and take MK with him and leave the fight behind.

He would give anything to be able to kiss MK whenever he wanted, in front of whoever he wanted. He was sick of hiding, sick of pretending to hate each other.

But, they needed to, and Red Son would do it gladly if it meant he could keep MK around and continue to have him in the way he does now.

_“Love you. ."_

Even if it was shouted at him in a frenzied hurry, probably with no thought behind it whatsoever, he couldn't deny the way it made his chest grow warm and his hands tremble with the over-whelming emotions it made him feel.

No one's ever said they loved him, not anyone who wasn't family.

Even with his parents, he rarely got that out of them, and they never quite meant it. It was always stiff, or he was rewarded with it after successfully completing whatever task they'd given him.

It was always bittersweet.

But MK's words weren’t. . .he hadn't even had to earn those, had he?

He didn't have to prove himself or exchange much of anything. He had shown MK probably the most flawed and fragile sides of him. .and yet,

yet, he had still said he loved him.

The hand brushing his hair slows, zoned-out eyes staring at his image in the mirror.

MK loved the absolute mess he was.

He didn't deserve that, though, did he?

Of course he didn't.

The demon resumed his grooming, he convinces himself that it must have been a fluke.

That damn delivery boy, an Adonis of a human, could barely remember the color of his shirt- there's no way he even thought about the words that had tumbled out of his mouth that morning.

Red Son decides he won't say a word. MK couldn't have given it much thought; he wasn't even thinking.

The demon wouldn't say a word, because if he brought it up he knew the response he would get would sting.

MK would probably scramble for an explanation, probably tell him it meant nothing, that he hadn't meant to say it-

And that would hurt too much. That would sting too much.

Red Son wouldn't dare set himself up like that.

Sure, that would leave his mind scrambling, it would leave his thoughts to fester and grow and scream- but it would hurt less than being told that MK hadn't meant it at all.

So, he'll say nothing, not a word. Not unless MK brings it up first.  
_________

"Fuck, I miss you."

It had been way too long, with duties on both ends keeping them from meeting up.

Giving Red Son his phone number had been a mistake.

"We could always. . .?" MK starts to suggest, trailing off in hopes he wouldn’t have to say it out loud.

"Always. .?" Red Son echoes, confusion evident.

With a huff, MK lays back against his bed. "We could always. .,” he trails off again, then whispers, quietly, “have phone sex?"

There's silence, then MK can hear a door close and some rustling.

"Phone sex? Of all the utter depravity and shame, I would never touch myself in front of anyone," Red Son scoffs, "it's shameful."

MK groans. "Are you fucking joking?" He hissed, trying to keep his voice down. "You've fucked me! And eaten me o-"

"Alright, okay, shush!" Red Son snaps. He's grateful they're doing this through the phone, because the bashful look on his face would definitely earn him some teasing for weeks to come.

He takes a deep breath, exhaling so roughly MK can hear it through the phone. "How would we. .?"

On the other end, MK pulled his blankets up to his shoulders, his free hand dipping under the covers. "Um- well, I would think- I dunno, actually. I've never done it before?"

There's a groan from Red Son this time.

"Ugh, alright, _no_. This will fail and be utterly embarrassing for both of us." Red Son mutters, blowing out a heavy breath. "Come over here. To the palace."

Those words catch MK off guard, sputtering for a second. "Pal. . .ace? You live in a palace?"

There's an offended scoff from Red Son through the phone, and the Monkie Kid braces himself.

"No, actually, I live in a place of coal and lava. I sleep on the dirt every night- _OfCourseIHaveAPalace_!”

"I didn't think you slept in the dirt; I just didn't expect you to live in a palace!"

"I'm a prince! My mother is, technically, a queen and my father is a king! Where else would I live?"

"I dunno, an apartment? Like a normal person?" MK remarks sarcastically.

"Like you?" Red Son retorts.

There's a scoff. "Hey, between you and me, you didn't really strike me as the royal type-"

"Alright, you know what? Never mind, I don't want you to come over anymore. Stay there." The demon deadpans.

"Wait, wait, no!" MK pouts. "I'm sorry! Can I come over, please? I'll shut up; I promise!"

The sly grin on Red Son's face can he heard even in his sigh. "Fine, I suppose. I'll text you the address."  
_________

MK let out a whine, back flush against Red Son's desk, a gasping moan falling past his lips and resounding off the walls of the room.

Gods, they were lucky no one came into Red Son's lab.

"You were- fuck- bold coming here." Red Son panted, his hips never stopping their punishing pace.

MK gripped the side of the table, knocking screws off the side as he tried not to get knocked off himself with the sheer forceful nature of Red Son's thrusts. "I missed you- and you wanted me to! I couldn't wait any longer. . ." He panted; voice shaky as he just barely managed to get the words out.

"Won't they wonder where you are?" Red Son grunted, gripping the table above MK's head to leverage himself forward and add more force to his thrusts.

The table was scratching against the floor now, scraping across it by the sheer force of Red Son's hips, causing him to have to practically chase it.

"They think I'm- nh! Fuck! Red-" He reaches the hand not gripping the table for dear life to bury it into the demon's hair. "They think I'm with Monkie King."

Red Son grinned through his heavy breathes, raising an eyebrow. "Oh? Lying to your friends so you can get screwed by your "enemy"? How rebellious of you." The word enemy is said like a taunt, something used more to add that thrill to it rather than a truth.

They weren't enemies anymore, not each other. To the world around them, definitely, and even though the guilt made both of them feel awful, especially when either had to sneak away just to see each other- the risk was a thrill.

MK grips the demon's hair, pulling it in a retort. That was enough for a loud moan to escape him, head dropping as he continued fucking the delivery boy down onto the desk.

He'd never be able to look at this desk the same way, all he'd be able to think about when he worked was having MK pinning up against it, moaning and whining and mewling as he got fucked dumb. His mind would be too stuck on the wall his thighs shook and how his back arched and how he cried rather than the blueprints he made on them.

As MK's moans became pitched and breathy, Red Son brought a hand down to gently rub the pad of his thumb over his clit- and that's enough.

MK erupts, tightening around the demon's cock, and Red Son basked in the bliss as they both came at the same time.

Their chorus of moans mix into the air, a warmth filling MK as a coat of his fluids covered his cock.

Red Son stays pushed forward, only pulling out as MK started closing his legs and leaned up.

The demon leans in, both his hands resting on either side of MK's hips, kissing him softly from where he sat atop his desk.

Their lips drag, soft and slow and sweet, tongue just barely darting against each other's lips.

At some point MK's hands had risen to cup his cheeks, hooking a knee around his waist to tug him in.

"Again?" Red Son mumbled as he felt MK pressing the tip of his cock between his folds.

The Monkie Kid gives an embarrassed grin, though giddy and debauched all the same. "I missed you?" He offers as a consolation, and the demon merely rolls his eyes.

He places a hand on his chest, pushing him flat against his worktable once more. He then grabs his hips with both hands, slamming him back onto his cock with no warning. He doesn't give him time to adjust, just starts up his pace.

MK lets out a shriek, clawing at the table. " _Fuck_!”

Maybe Red Son was getting ahead of himself, he definitely was, but the thrill of seeing MK come apart was enough for his hunger to take over.

Red Son had been gentle with the Monkie Kid, all things considered. He'd never forgive himself if he ever seriously hurt him while he allowed himself to lie so vulnerable in front of him like this.

But maybe. .maybe he could, just this once-

The demon held him in place, pulling out until he had just the tip in, then slammed back to a hilt. The table screeched with the force of it, and so did MK.

He let out a shout, squirming.

Red Son looked over to see if he was okay, being met with tears.

Immediately, he stopped- but he doesn't even get a chance to ask if MK was alright, because he's then grabbing a chunk of his hair, pulling him down.

" _Don't you dare fucking stop_ -" He snarled, the tone making Red Son's stomach leap.

Though, now that the hesitation of hurting MK was gone. . .

He grinned, shaky and rough, continuing to careen his hips.

What Red Son didn't know was he was hitting MK's cervix, causing such an overwhelming sensation of pleasure that he could barely handle it.

The small whimpers he was letting out each time the head of Red Son's cock kissed it was too much for the demon to handle.

Now that they didn't have to be deathly silent, both could let out a cacophony of noises.

"That good, huh-"

“Red Son!"

A voice is calling from outside his laboratory door, a knock following.

Immediately, Red Son feels MK go rigid, and the demon clamps a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

He whips over to face the door, seeing that it wasn't being open.

Then he remembers no one comes into his laboratory without his permission, not even his parents. They understand his concentration is important, so they never risk breaking it.

"May I come in?"

It must be a bull clone, he realizes, the corner of his lips pulling up.

A smirk spreads across his face, looking down at MK- the boy had a scared look on his face, though it became noticeably confused at Red Son's grin.

Slowly, he starts moving his hips again, feeling MK struggle, whimpering against his palm.

"Shh-" Red Son purrs into his ear, "quiet, love, wouldn't want him to hear, would we?"

"Sir?"

Red Son leans back up, hand still firmly place over MK's mouth. He moves his hips a little faster, not enough to make a noise, but enough to have MK trembling with pleasure.

"No, I'm busy!" He calls back, hoping the clone couldn't hear the pant in his voice or the shake in his tone. "What do you need?"

He gives a quick, rough thrust up, hearing MK let out a tortured cry muffled by his palm.

"Princess IronFan is asking about the weapon and it's delivery date."

Red Son huffs, snapping his hips in a very obvious show of annoyance.

MK shivers, nails scratching the steel of his desk.

"I told her I'd have it done when I get it done!" He shouts back, giving rough thrusts up into MK with each sharp word. "Patience is a virtue, especially when it comes to perfection, so tell her if she wants this to be perfect, she should have a little more patience and stop-" he thrusts up, getting a whimper, "rushing me!"

MK shudders at the aggression in both his voice and his thrusts, powerless to do anything else but lie against the desk with his heart beating out of his chest.

He was terrified at first. When the knock came, he expected the door to open, then he'd be killed right where he stood.

Now that he knew the door wouldn't be opened, he couldn't deny the rush it sent to his core.

A very dangerous thing they were doing, but an exciting one nonetheless.

He holds Red Son's wrist, nails digging into it as he whined helplessly against his palm.

The demon shoots him a look, and he nearly melts at the gold sheen in them. His gaze was threatening, yet something so gentle in it- some weird part of it made MK feel both safe and like prey.

"Yes, sir- would you like me to paraphrase or repeat your words exactly as you said them back to her?"

Though the aggression in Red Son's tone was because he and MK were interrupted, the Clone probably assumed it was because he was angry at being rushed rather than the truth- that he was currently taking his "enemy" apart with his dick on the very desk he used to plan the weapons they'd use to try and defeat him.

"Tell her exactly how I said it! I cannot be rushed with this process- unless she wants a subpar weapon!" He shouted, picking up the speed of his thrusts.

"Yes, sir."

Red Son keeps his gaze on the door, listening closely as the sound of footsteps got further and further away from the door.

Now he could turn all his attention back to MK.

The sight of him was utterly lewd. He was flushed, tears in his eyes, hair a tousled mess- along with his clothes.

With a growl, something a little more animalistic manifesting from the thrill, he sits up, uncovering MK's mouth.

He takes his ankles, guiding his legs over his shoulders.

"Red-" MK goes to whine his name, getting cut off as the demon grinds up into him, kissing his insides with the tip of his cock. He lets out a chorus of noises, squirming on his back like he didn't know whether to flee or stay in place and take it.

"Gods, look at you. So desperate to get _dicked_ -" The little snarl of dirty talk from Red Son was enough to have MK's insides turning.

He came around his cock, biting down onto his wrist to stop the loud shout about to leave his mouth as Red Son leans forward, rutting into the delivery boy until pulling him flush against his hips.

He came, then, making MK arch his back and close his eyes with sheer bliss as heat filled his insides.

Red Son slumps against MK, head resting on his chest, feeling his racing heartbeat thunder in his chest.

When both are able to catch their breaths, Red Son pulls out, leaning up. He looks down at MK, who still had his eyes closed tightly, head turned to the side.

He looked utterly debauched, and gorgeously so.

In his mind, he wants to say _I love you_ , but he can't bring himself to. He hates how that was the first thing he thought when looking at him.

MK had said he loved him days ago, and Red Son hadn't said a word about it.

MK didn't bring it up, so why should he?

MK probably didn't even realize, or remember, so ultimately those words were meaningless and should be meaningless.

But they weren’t to Red Son.

"Stop staring at me." MK whines, causing Red Son to clue back in.

He looked utterly embarrassed, covering his face with his hands.

The demon prince gave a toothy grin, laughing. "I can't help it; you look too good."

Another whine, then MK is leaning up. "Jesus, that was- fuck.” He breathes.

Red Son lets him ride the high, obviously blissed out on emotions. He magics away the sweat, putting the boy's hair back into its headband neatly, gently straights his clothes out until the only reminisce of what they had done was the flushed, fucked out on the delivery boy's face.

The demon hates that he doted and is doting after him like this.

Pulling away, he smooths out his own hair, readjusts his coat, shrugs his pants back up-

"Alright, well, I guess you'll be leaving now?" He turns to the boy sat on his desk, watching him blink as he tried to process his words.

"Huh. .?"

With an amused smile at how fucked out the boy was, though slight, he walks up, gently guiding him off the table. “Aren't you leaving now? We fucked, so I suppose now you want me to get you back outside?" The demon pushes the table back into it’s original place, setting the blueprint and pencils he had thrown off his desk in his haste to be in MK back onto it.

"Uhh, well-" The delivery boy stammers, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Red Son looks up from the scratches made on the floor by the table he'd looking at with a displeased expression, said expression immediately smoothing out into one of curiosity. "Well. .?"

MK rocks back and forth on his feet. "I could stay for a bit. .if you want me to?" He tries not to make it obvious how badly he wants to spend time with Red Son. They hadn't spoken about making this anything other than fucking, so why should MK?

Still, he wanted to. _Badly_.

It felt wrong, hanging around in his enemy-technically-not-enemy's room.

Red Son gives him a pointed look, glancing at the door, before back towards MK. "You. .want to stay?"

"Just for a bit."

There's a moment of silence, then Red Son shrugs. "Sure, I suppose."

MK smiles at that, all bright and happy, letting out a whistle as he looked around the room. It was big, almost like a small house crammed into a bigger house- which, MK supposed that is technically the case. "Sooo," he draws out, "is this like your room?"

Red Son lets out a hum, straightening up his desk. It was almost like nothing happened, if he doesn't count the scratches in the floor from the table. "Sort of, this is just where I plan and what not. When I work on anything, I need to be in solitude, otherwise I can't think."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't know why. Having other people in the room while I work distracts me, even if they're just sitting there." Red Son is looking at the blue prints he'd been sketching, smoothing them out.

MK feels a warmth settle in his chest. He tries to ignore it, walking over by the desk, looking over Red Son's shoulder at the blueprint. "What's that?" He asks.

The demon glances at him, appears to hesitate for a moment. The guilty look in his eyes made MK's eyebrows draw together.

"It's a weapon," he starts, looking away, "it's to- uh, well, my mother wanted me to design something powerful enough to level a mountain range. She wanted to use it on the city."

MK gapes at him, letting out a long, drawn out sentence of stammers. "And you're building it?"

With a sigh, Red Son runs his fingers through his tuff of hair. "I've been meaning to talk to you about it, actually."

"Why didn't you mention this before we shaged?"

The demon cocks an eyebrow. "I should've never taught you the word shag," he mutters with a scoff, then shrugs, "I can't explain things well while I'm that concupiscent."

The causal way in which he speaks gives MK whiplash, though he doesn't really have time to think about it as Red Son turns back to the blueprints.

"I'm not designing it to fire, so it doesn't actually work. However, I know better than to hand my mother and father over a device that doesn't work. I'd lose my credibility," he starts, turning to MK, "therefore, I thought of a plan. You will pretend to shut it off. It won't fire no matter what is done to it, but it needs to appear as if you broke it. That's the best way we'll both get out of this without any issues."

Without letting MK get a word in, just surveying his shocked expression, he threw an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in so they're both facing the blueprint. "Here," his finger taps the paper, right over a place on the machine, "if you strike it right there, it'll all fall apart. You have to stab it with your staff. It would look just like we're having an actual battle, when you'll then sip past me and jab the weapon- then it looks like you shut it down and it'll fall apart."

The Monkie Kid stares at the blueprint for a moment, studying it, then whips his head back to look at Red Son, shock evident on all his features.

Red Son was noticeably biting the inside of his cheek, lip quivering, as if the weight of his actions hit him all at once. He doesn't look over, though, just down.

"Are you okay?" MK asks, voice a soft whisper.

"I'm betraying my family for you," the demon shakes his head, "I'm sabotaging their success, because I can't stand seeing you or the people you care about getting hurt. If my parents knew even the half of my treachery, they'd leave me to rot in hell."

Perhaps this was the real reason Red Son hadn't brought this up earlier. He knew it would cause such crippling guilt, completely ruining the moment. It was easier not to think about it at all.

MK stares at him, eyebrows pulled together. Red Son looks ashamed, and he is.

He can't help but act this way and he hates himself for doing so. The boy who would stop at nothing to win his parents praise was dead, and that scared him.

His lack of caring scared him. The fact any of this was happening scared him.

Rationally, he knew they'd get caught one day. They couldn't sneak around and hide it forever- couldn't fake their hatred for one another because it was just too hard to act like that towards someone you loved so much.

He knew each time they met; it just drew them closer to being caught.

And yet. . .he continued.

It was as if Red Son had set a fire around himself and sat idly in the middle, waiting for it to engulf him.

He just sits there in the circle of flames believing foolishly that the flames he set himself wouldn't hurt him, as if those flames hadn't hurt the worst. Believing like he hadn't mistaken his fire for water all his life.

MK leans in, then, kissing the frown off his lips.

He lets out a whine, though it sounded pained.

MK cups his cheeks then, and so Red Son grabs him by the backs of his thighs and hoists him up.

Once he has MK pressed into the wall, the outside world is an afterthought.

This is easy. This is much easier than confronting the uproar that would happen if they got caught.

The flames scorch his skin, yet he shifts a little closer to it.

___________

The plan goes off with a hitch.

Each boy fell into their respected roles and played them well.

Perhaps a little too well, all things considered.

"You won't win this one, Noodle Boy!" Red Son lets out a cackle, hand ignited in flames. He lunges, aiming right at MK.

It was all played out cliches both were all too familiar with.

Red Son was guarding the weapon so they couldn't be stopped, but of course, MK would stop them. Just like the demon wanted.

Luckily, the delivery boy swooped out of the way, causing the flame to do nothing more than scorch the ground.

With the staff, he spins it, and then uses it to fling Red Son away as he charges forward to give another weak attack.

He hits a nearby tree, giving MK the opening to finish the battle. He does exactly as Red Son had told him to do, jabbing the machine, hearing the mechanics crack and hiss, then it erupts.

The explosion is nothing MK hadn't handled before. He barely moves.

His friends, on the other hand, had to jump for cover.

MK takes the short time where he knew no one was looking to stalk over to Red Son, standing in front of him from where he slumped against the tree.

Part of him was scared he'd actually hurt the demon.

The worry fades at the growl he hears.

Using the end of the staff, he places it under Red Son's chin, using it to tilt his head up. The demon ignores the thrill that sent to his cock.

"Aw, looks like you lost." He croons.

The edges of Red Son's lips curl up, obviously fighting a smile. "God, you're so cliché."

Over MK's shoulder, he can see his friends standing, so he uses that moment to add to the believability, even if he probably didn't need to.

He grabs the staff, yanking it down. MK comes with it, and when he's close enough, he grips his throat.

"I'm going to text you when this is over, alright? I need to discuss something very, very important with you." He murmurs in the Monkie kid's ear, hearing his breath hitch, feeling the way he weakly struggled to fight his grip.

"Okay."

"Good." the demon grins, "now, hit me."

And MK hits him good. Because he knows he needs to.

The Monkie King's successor knocks his knuckles across his face, and Red Son tosses him away by the throat the minute he does.

Red Son cupped his cheek, still feeling the burn of MK's knuckles while the other grazes his fingertips over the blooming red marks from where the demon's nails had sunk in a little too hard.

He needs to pretend to be angry, to be seething but also writhing in defeat.

"You may have won this time," his hair flames up, baring his teeth with a snarl, "but mark my words and count your days, next time we meet I'll put you sixty feet in the ground!" He yells, then disappears in an angry whirlwind of flames.

_______________

The text Red Son had sent hours later, after the fight was over and the cleanup job began, and they both had long showers, shocked him, to say the least.

**8:24 P.M | [Charizard 🔥 ] : Xiaotain, I hope this finds you well. I've been meaning to bring this up to you for quite some time, and I hope you accept my offer.**

**8:27 P.M | [Charizard 🔥 ] : Would you like to escape with me for a couple of days? Even if you'd like to stay for only a night. I have a place for us to go and get away from our families, even if just for a bit. The price would only be white lies on our part, but what's more to add to the accumulating pile we already have?**

**8:27 P.M | [Charizard 🔥 ] : Eager to hear back from you**  
**\- Red Son**

MK smiles at first, mainly at the formality of Red Son's message, but as soon as he reads it, he's dialing up his number.

"Hello." The demon croons.

"Hey, what did you mean by that message?"

Silence, then a sigh. "I- I wanted to take you out with me. . .even if it's just for a day or two, so we can get away from everyone," his voice grows softer, "I'm tired of being at home and being around my parents, I just want to be with you for a moment, alone. Just the two of us."

MK can hear the desperation in Red Son's voice, and he knows the backlash he must have gotten from his parents for losing was harsh. He just needed to get away, and MK wanted to, as well.

"Where would we even go?" MK whispered quietly.

"I know a place. But I want to keep it a surprise."

Suspicion was lingering at the back of his mind, maybe a trace of doubt at trusting his enemy.

But they weren't enemies, they really weren't. MK didn't even want to be.

"Okay," he says, a touch unsure, then repeats it with a steady tone, "alright, okay, what time? Where do I. .?"

MK can hear the happy smile in his voice as he speaks next.

"Tomorrow morning, go to Bhutan mountain. I'll have my car there, then we can go."

"Wait, wait, but what about our families?" MK asks, worry seeping into his tone.

"I told them I was going on a trip to retrieve an artifact; you can say you're training with your mentor." Red Son suggests.

This was definitely dangerous, maybe a tad irresponsible.

Scratch that, definitely irresponsible. But Gods, does that sound like heaven.

MK wanted to get away, he wanted to pretend like the only thing he had to worry about was Red Son and making him feel good.

"Alright, I'll do it."  
______________

This was insane, absolutely insane.

Both lied just to get away, just for some uninterrupted time together.

MK didn't exactly know what was on the agenda for the day, he just went along because uninterrupted time with Red Son was all he'd ever wanted.

Not just to fuck, they could finally take a step back and breathe now.

At least, that's what MK thought this was about.

He hoped this wasn't just for sex- not that he would complain if it was, he just hoped maybe, just maybe, this was something more.

MK practically had his cheek pressed into the window, watching the scenery as it passed with wide eyes. If he had a tail, it would no doubt be wagging.

He keeps his eyes trained on the surrounding scenery, watching the trees and mountains pass.

They'd long since left the city, appearing to be in a more remote area.

There wasn’t a single house to be seen.

MK only ever looked back at Red Son when they pulled to a stop in the forest, a confused look on his face that draws the demon to speak.

"I know it's probably not the glamorous outing you were expecting, we can go if you-"

The mere moment the word 'go' was uttered, MK leaned forward, cupping Red Son's face. "No, no, no!" He says quickly, just to shatter any self-doubt that was about to start bubbling up in the demon's head. "I want to be here with you," he adds softly, tone definitely way to affectionate for the kind of relationship they had.

But was it, though?

It was teetering on the edge of fuckbuddies to friends to two people who genuinely cared for each other but were *terrified* of their circumstances that they didn't dare display that.

Confronting and accepting the fact they weren't enemies was hard enough, but to admit they were friends? Preposterous.

To even entertain the thought of becoming anything more was downright criminal, it shouldn't even be something either of them thought about, and yet. . .

Red Son shimmies out of MK's grip, a faint smile tugging at his lips. "Alright- okay, let's go, then. We shouldn't waste our limited time together."

MK scrambles out of the car, an excited bounce in his step as he walked around the truck to follow Red Son.

Confusion struck him once more when they came to a stop at the back of it.

He looks back at Red Son, only to look away the back of the truck starts opening up.

"Has your truck always been able to do that?" MK asks as the back of the truck opened up, revealing the inside.

There were blankets neatly spread out, complete with pillows stacking up each end. In the middle sat a little basket, the type one would bring to a picnic. Right across the pillows was a TV screen built into the car.

Red Son steps forward, so he misses the embarrassed flush on his face. "This isn't the same truck." He mutters, holding his hand out to pull MK up.

"It's not?" MK gives him a look of obvious confusion. "How many cars do you have?"

"It seems the "royalty" part passes you by.” The demon rolls his eyes with a huff. “I have multiple."

"Huh." MK hums, looking around the back of the truck. He shuffles over to the pillows, leaning against them. "And you just have it like this?"

The picnic basket is opened rather roughly, the tips of the demon's hair sparking. Not in anger, however, in his mixture of shame and embarrassment. "No, I modified it." He answers simply, taking the contents out of the basket.

"Why?"

Red Son sets down some peach buns aggressively. They looked freshly baked, still steaming up the plastic they had been wrapped in.

MK finally pays attention to the array of snacks Red Son had pulled out. Peach crisps, ginger-peach tarts of immortality, peach buns of longevity, peach gum- all appearing to have been freshly made. Even the peach mochi.

Its obvious Red Son doesn't want to answer his question, so MK asks another.

"Why'd you bake all these? And why are they all peach flavored?"

There's a disgruntled noise. "I didn't make them, my servants did." He says stiffly. "I remember you told me that you liked peaches, so I thought. . ." He trails off then, handing the Monkie Kid a can of peach pearl milk tea.

He answers in nothing but nonanswers, never really giving MK the truth he wanted.

His eyes are trained on the soft, coral colored blanket below them, rubbing his thumb across it. There's a red tint to his cheeks, no doubt in his own embarrassment. "I wanted to ask you. ." He begun, just as MK popped open the can. "I know this,” he gestures between himself and MK, "was just supposed to be, you know, but- I- I wanted to ask you, if you wanted it to be more than that?"

He doesn't look at MK's face, just hears the crinkle of the aluminum can as he grips it tighter. The noise gets him to flinch, then quickly scrambles to. "I know it's taboo, this shouldn't be, but- I can't help but want you. I don't want to just fuck you and go anymore."

The short bit of silence from MK gets him to reach into his pocket. "I don't want to ask you to marriage, I know that's too much, but I did some research into typical mortal proposals and even though they didn't say anything about a ring or any type of jewelry for dating proposals I figured I should. .uh-"

MK's head was reeling, he'd never seen Red Son so timid and skittish. All his words were coming jumbled and quick instead of his usual eloquence.

The demon reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box, then took the cover off. "I got this, I figured- y'know- maybe that's how dating proposals worked with mortals. I knew marriage proposals are extravagant, I figured- uh." His voice dying out as soon as the box was opened.

Lying inside the box was a necklace. It had a simple, silver chain, but the pendant on it was nothing near simple. It was a peach, of course, though carved out of what appeared to be gold palladium and dazzled with small pink gems.

Breathtaking, MK stares at the small box. The lack of response seems to be excruciating to Red Son because he bursts out then.

"Please, just say something! You don't have to say yes but say something!"

His something comes in the form of a laugh.

That appears to take him off guard, looking at MK in a frantic and panicked frenzy.

MK laughs, softly, looking at Red Son then. "Did you do all this- just to ask me to be your boyfriend?"

The silence is a deafening yes.

Another laugh, then MK leans forward to cup the demon's cheek.

"You're so sweet, Red," he begins, and the demons braces himself, shame clouding his features, so MK continues quickly, "but you didn't need to do even one of these things, if you had just asked, I would've said yes."

"I- er, what?"

He gave a much softer laugh, leaning his forehead into Red Son's shoulder. "I wanted to ask you that, asshole. You just beat me to it."

The admittance seems to catch Red Son off guard, his silence making MK worry the longer it was drawn out.

It appeared he needed to process it, but the minute he did-

"Hold on a minute, you-" The demon sputters, shoving MK away to look at him. "You- you wanted to-to-"

MK cuts him off by leaning forward and cupping his cheek. The demon's lip is quivering, eyes darting all around but at MK.

"Why does that surprise you?" The delivery boy asks, voice a gentle hush, eyebrows upturned.

A tremoring 'uh' follows, and it only stops as MK tilts Red Son's head up, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"I-I just didn't think you ever thought about it like that." He finally admits.

MK smiles tenderly. "You asked me to be your boyfriend, but it surprised you I already wanted to?"

The demon huffs, bringing his hands up to cover MK's. "I just- I don't know!" He huffs. "Something about you wanting me that way is odd to me, I never expected a yes- but I was terrified of a no, I-"

The Monkie Kid squishes Red Son's cheeks, effectively bringing his ramble to a halt before it spun out of control. He could feel the faint tremble in the other's fingertips, he couldn't imagine how much he must have had to talk himself up just to get the courage to ask MK.

He brought so many snacks, all in the flavor MK had mentioned he liked in passing, planned out a trip just for them, set up this little spot in the back of his car so they could relax for a moment, bought him a necklace that he didn't even want to think of the price of it-

"You're so sweet." He murmurs again, smiling at him.

Red Son pouts, closing his eyes. "I'm not supposed to be." He grumbles, voice coming out adorably muffled from how his cheeks were squished by MK's hand.

There’s a look on his face, MK can almost put a finger on exactly what he's feeling just by looking at the worried crease between his eyebrows or the frown-

He hates how MK's changed him, he hates the control he had over him.

Red Son prided himself on always being above the lovey-dovey, sappy thoughts of typical humans.

Romance never affected him, not like this.

Not like MK was making it affect him now.

"You Adonis of a human being." The demon mutters, but before MK could open his mouth and ask what he meant by that, his lips were firmly pressed against his.

It's a way to break the silence. A way for Red Son to avoid his vulnerability and skittishness and the way he's utterly falling apart.

A way to avoid the weight of what he'd just asked and what they're doing.

Boyfriend's, "eloped"- whatever, what the fuck have you; this would make fighting difficult.

As if Red Son could possibly pull his punches any more than he already was when they had to fight each other.

It all felt staged, like fighting in front of an audience.

If Red Son just pretended that's all it was, a stage fight in front of an audience, it helped him struggle a little less.

The demon couldn't possibly believe he had offered himself up like this, that he would ever let someone this close.

Maybe that stemmed from the fact he never even thought anyone would want to get this close to him.

That thought makes MK's skin suddenly ice cold against his own.

Red Son pulls away, bringing his knee up to create a space between them, ignoring the way his whole body felt electrified.

The wide-eyed look MK receives from Red Son looking up at him draws a gasp. His eyes are glassy, pupils dilated, chest heaving.

"Can- er, uh, may I say something?" Red Son requests, clutching MK's jacket.

The delivery boy raises his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

That look in his brown round eyes that made Red Son's heart leap, those special three words dancing upon the tip of his tongue once more.

He bites them back, though, because MK hadn't said he could say anything yet.

But a nod was enough.

"I love you." He blurts out, quick and sharp but so sweet and tender all the same.

Time stops then, and so does MK.

Red Son can feel him go rigid, feel his breaths catch in his throat, and the way his eyes grow wide-

A lump forms in his throat to accompany the pit in his stomach.

"I'm sorry, that was too much."

MK shakes his head so hard his headband almost comes loose. "No, no, no! It's just-" His face was bright red, darkening by the minute.

The demon lets out a 'umph' in surprise as MK flops down, burying his face into his chest. His arms wrap around him securely, curling into his body, groin pressed right flush against Red Son's- though he'd ignore that for now.

Red Son can feel the smile on MK's face, can feel the small, overwhelmed shake of his arms. "Oh wow," he muffles, nuzzling more into Red Son's chest, "I love you too, Red Son." He tries to keep his voice steady, but not even he can mask the shake of it.

Those words make his heart ache. The demon tilts his head back, bringing a hand to rest on the back of MK's neck.

That word, love, It's a funny one, one Red Son never got.

He always associated it with something bittersweet. That word reminded him of grueling tasks and cuts and scrapes and bumps and then a very, very bitter tone.

But that wasn't this at all.

This made him feel warm. This made him feel safe and- and wanted.

The word washed over him like honey, syrupy sweet.

He didn't have to earn this. At least not in that typical way he'd begun to associate that word with.

MK wanted to tell him this because he really, genuinely loved him.

But did he even deserve it?

Red Son leaned up, then, keeping his eyes concentrated on the blank screen across from them.

He didn't want to have that feeling to invade his mind right now.

This was supposed to be good, it is good, but that static of doubt was beginning to fog up his mind.

"Let's get to the food before it goes cold, I don't think peach buns taste good cold." Red Son says, just to keep how good this moment felt. He needed to distract himself from the doubt, of those crippling emotions that made it hard for him to breath or even think.

There was always time for that when he was alone.

At the mention of the peach buns, MK jumped up.

"Ooh, yeah! Dude, I'm starving-"

Red Son snorts. "Dude,” he repeats with a scoff.

MK ignores his scoff, instead turning to the array of baked goods that had been laid out on the blanket.

He's focused on the food, so he doesn't see the look Red Son is giving him- absolutely soaked with adoration and a fondness no one could hold from him.

No one but the legendary Monkie Kid, of course.

The smell of peach was faint, but strong, a sort of comforting smell when MK thought of it.

He picked up one of the buns, admiring the faint pink color and impressive round shape. He takes a bite, letting out a happy hum. He always appreciated good food.

He swayed happily, smiling in that stupid way Red Son adored.

The demon looks over at the small box he had set aside when they had been kissing, taking it gingerly. "Would you want to wear this," he takes the necklace from the box, looking at the gems for a moment before back at MK, "you don't have to if you don't want to, of course."

MK smiled sweetly, too sweetly. "Of course I want to wear it, it's gorgeous." He reassured, turning his back towards Red Son as he silently moved to put it on him. "And you got it for me, it means a lot. I'll never take it off, honest."

They should really think about the suspension that would be drawn at a new expensive piece of jewelry suddenly appearing around MK's neck, but alas, they left that question unspoken.

Red Son wanted to go on this little voyage to get away from the worries their relationship posed to the outside world.

It was all them, now. They were the only things that matter to one another.

They could worry about the rest later.

MK turns back to Red Son once the clasp was latched, nibbling at the peach bun in his hand as he glanced down at the necklace.

He glanced back up to look at the demon, preparing a thank you, but he falls short as he notices the shake in the other's limbs, the overwhelmed hitch in his breath.

Red Son was no doubt overwhelmed, he knew, it would be better not to say anything about the unusual skittishness.

"What do you like to watch?" He asks suddenly, diverting his attention.

"Hm?" MK hums around the bun as he took another bite, following Red Son's gave to the TV. He swallows the bite in his mouth. "Uhh, I like baking shows, I guess."

The demon prince raises his eyebrows. "Baking shows. . .?" He tilted his chin down.

MK scoffed, reaching over to take his can of bubble tea out of cup holder. "Yes, I dunno, baking is interesting!" He said defensively, getting nothing more than a snicker.

"Alright, I suppose." He snorted.

Once a show is playing from the screen, one they both seen to enjoy, they shuffle over to lay back against the pillows.

MK finally tucks into the peach bun instead of merely taking nibbles, letting out a hum of approval between bites, sipping on the peach bubble tea.

Red Son takes to one himself, taking small, polite bites.

The flavor of peach was overwhelming, though oddly pleasant.

MK didn't have the heart to correct Red Son that bananas were actually his favorite fruit flavor. It was too sweet that a flavor he mentioned liking in passing was important enough to Red Son that he prepared all of this in what he thought was his favorite. That he remembered it and it stuck with him and he did all this so MK would like it.

Besides, peach would quickly top banana after this in his favorite flavors.

This was comforting, beyond peaceful. Being able to cuddle up between Red Son's legs like this, head rested on his chest, nibbling on a peach bun while he was held so securely. The cool air blowing in from the opened back of the truck, warm light of the setting sun basking them in a honey glow.

MK could forget it all like this, could forget the huge risk they were taking.

None of it matter know, the only thing that MK wants right now is to be in the moment.

MK would finish off his peach pearl milk tea and his second peach bun by the time the fifth episode of their show drew to an end, practically melting into Red Son in his comfort.

The demon had long since shucked off his coat, leaving him in that black turtleneck MK loved so much.

Remarkably, Red Son's black turtleneck was completely clean, not a speck of the white powdered sugar that had dusted the peach buns was on him.

MK couldn't say the same, the powered dusting the cuffs of his yellow jacket.

He shucks off his own jacket, cuddling back into the demon as he tossed it aside.

The air had gotten cooler as the sun continued to set, but both were warm enough that it wasn't an issue.

When the credits rolled, MK turned to Red Son, who looked down at him. Their eyes met, and for a moment, neither moved.

Until MK did.

The delivery boy leans up, pressing his lips again Red Son's.

It was meant to be a quick peck, but then the demon brings one hand up to rest on the back of his neck, his other hand creeping up his shirt to rest on his back, urging him down until he was flush against his body.

Red Son falls back completely against the mountain of pillows, tilting his head up to continue their affectionate kiss.

MK tasted of peach and lilacs, completely engulfing Red Son's mind in him and only him.

The demon opens his mouth into the kiss, letting out a huff from his nose as their tongues pushed against each other.

Usually, Red Son would remark this as utterly depraved. He would no doubt be disgusted at the prospect of having anyone's tongue in his mouth like this, brushing up against his own, but this, with MK, was heaven.

MK stays flushed against Red Son's body, knocking his knee against the demon's thighs to spread his legs.

Red Son does so obediently, a moan escaping his mouth when said knee was pressed right between his legs, grinding against his cock.

The demon arches his back, heat quickly filling the area right between his legs. “MK- mmh.” He goes for a plead, for the Monkie Kid to do anything, to touch him- but he’s silenced when lips were being pressed against his own.

Not that he would ever complain about it, eagerly kissing back the second the pressure of his lips was against his own.

Red Son shivers as the delivery boy ran his hand down his body, stopping at his pants to lean back on his haunches.

The demon’s legs are rested on either side of MK’s hips, leaving him gloriously spread out and vulnerable, which he must be painfully aware of, giving the flush on his face and the way his chest rises and falls.

He looks utterly debauched, and MK hadn’t even touched him yet.

He makes quick work of getting to that.

Unbuckling the belt, he strips it off, tossing it aside to unbutton his jeans. He tugs them down just a little, much too eager to take the time to pull them off.

They’d get there eventually.

The Monkie Kid pulls down his boxer briefs, dipping his hand underneath the fabric to pull Red Son’s cock out.

He wraps his fingers around it, staring for a moment before the demon reacts, cheeks shined red in his embarrassment. He knocks a knee up that causes MK to fall forward. “Don’t stare.” He growls, though it teetered on a whine.

The delivery boy grins, snickering softly before he got to work.

MK's hand worked quickly, his cock becoming slick with precum, making noises that would have mortified him had he not been focused solely on how good it felt. He fucks up into MK’s hand with a whine so loud it bounces off the interior of the truck.

The Monkie Kid's breath tickled his neck from where his head was tucked into it, nibbling away at the skin.

"You- hng- you can leave marks," he breathes, then adds a begging, "please."

MK can't argue with that.

He bites, holding Red Son down with his body as his squirms, running the pad of his thumb over the slit of his cock.

The demon lets out a shout, nails digging into MK's bare back, gripping his hair just ever so firmly.

The Monkie Kid's breath hitches, exhaling against his neck hotly. He nips, sucking the skin between his teeth, taking his time to delicately break the blood vessels, leaving as dark of a mark as he can get.

Red Son will magic them away by the time this voyage is over, but the image of them on the demon's skin is satisfactory enough.

MK brings his free hand up to pull down the turtleneck's collar, moving away from the spot he was working on to leave a new one on Red Son's slender neck.

At any given time when MK didn’t have his hand on his dick, he would've scolded and snapped at the Monkie Kid for stretching out the collar of his shirt.

He couldn't give less of a fuck now. He couldn't give a fuck about anything, only MK.

Jerking himself off was a whole other thing entirely, but this, this was something different entirely.

MK's hand made him feel better than anything else could.

The delivery boy's hand works his faster, revealing in the noises and whines he drags out of Red Son, those slick noises getting quicker and louder.

Red Son couldn't stop squirming, pushing his body up against MK who pushed back down in retaliation, biting a little harder.

"I- mh- please, please!" He cried in that absolutely broken voice that made MK's insides curl. He clutches onto the delivery boy, feeling his breathes going quick and hitched, toes curling, back arching, that familiar feeling filling his stomach-

“ _Woah_! Alright, okay, that's something I've seen now."

Both boys immediately shove each other away, looking towards the open back of the truck to see-

Wukong had his back turned towards them, covering his face with his hands, tail lashing from side to side.

The feeling of utter despair that hit MK's stomach nearly made him puke, watching Red Son scramble to cover himself up.

He could see flames rising into his hair, just a faint glimpse of panicked and mortified tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

No, no, _nononono_ -

Monkie King, the Monkie King, his mentor, his idle, his literal fucking father figure just saw him sucking hickeys into his enemies’ neck, holding his enemies dick, hearing the son of the fucking Demon Bull King moaning and crying out the name of his fucking pupil-

"Is, uh, everyone decent?" Wukong drawls, and MK really wishes he could pick out the emotions in his tone, but he couldn't.

He couldn't pinpoint a single emotion Wukong was feeling, and he really wished he could.

MK's chest was heaving, scrambling to pull on his jacket, feeling unbelievably bare despite being fully clothed.

“ _Shut your mouth._ ” Red Son gritted, right at Wukong, and MK could feel the heat coming from him.

Well, here was what they both had prepared themselves for.

It was almost funny, both agonized over this, made themselves sick worrying over it happening when they were together, but. . .they never truly believed the reality of it.

They never could truly fathom the though coming to fruition.

And now it was.

"I wouldn't smart talk right now, kid,” Wukong grits back, the kid coming out so sharp MK flinches.

Red Son only responds in a growl as he shrugs on his coat, clipping it.

"May I turn around now? Are his clothes back on?"

The demon snarls, and that's confirmation enough.

Wukong turns around, feet stiff as they stop.

"Get out of the truck, kid."

The softer tone when he says "kid" let's MK know he was talking to him this time, and he shifts out of the truck, his blood cold as he stands in front of Wukong.

He shuffles back until the small of his back is pressed against the truck, just to put some sort of distance between him and his mentor.

He was unnerving quiet, making MK's skin prickle.

Wukong has a glare that could kill, but it wasn't directed at him, it was directed at the demon behind him, who's heat was scorching MK's back.

"What- what are you, uh, doing here?" MK shakily gets out, eyebrows pulling together.

"I went to see why my pupil hadn't showed up for training, and when I went to ask your folks," the Monkie King's gazes goes to MK, making him shrink away, "but when they said you were with me, I knew something wasn't right." He grits out each word with a quiet rage, one that MK hadn't seen before. Not since Macaque, and this anger was just below that. It was a mix of many other emotions than just anger as well; it was only that MK couldn't distinguish any of them.

"I'm sorry, we-"

"Kid, please-" Wukong holds up his hand, silencing him. The Monkie King steps forward, glaring holes through the Demon Bull King's son. "Why are you here with him?"

MK's lip quivers, feeling just like a child getting scolded for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. "I-I just-"

"I'm talking to him. “The Monkie King spat.

Red Son scowls, flames pooling at his fingertips. "What's it to you?"

Wukong glares, challengingly holding the demon's scowl before he turns his chin up. "I don't even know how to begin processing this," he turns his gaze to MK, "come on, we're leaving.”

MK didn’t want to argue with the sheer sharpness of his tone.

He turned swiftly on his heel, walking away from the car without even looking back at MK, already knowing he would be following.

And he was, reluctantly dragging his feet, hands trembling. He throws a look back at the demon, just to see him, and the sight breaks his heart.

Red Son opens his mouth, but the only thing that comes out is a distressed noise. He snaps his mouth shut, chest heaving, eyes watering up-

The sight breaks MK heart.

He looks utterly terrified. An accompanying look of guilt etched into the utter fear and shame in his eyes.

MK feels like he’s about to throw up. His hands shaking.

Out of all the people who could’ve found them together, especially like that, why did it have to be Wukong? And what would he do? Would he strip him of his powers and banish him to- to. .?

MK didn’t exactly know, but he didn’t want to find out, either.

Would Wukong tell Pigsy? Or Tang? Would Wukong knowing open the gateway for the Demon Bull King finding out?

It was plausible.

Mk didn’t say a word, swallowing around the lump in his throat and the shame weighing like a boulder in his stomach.

“Am I in trouble?” MK gets when they’re far enough away from the truck and closer to Flower Fruit Mountain and his chest isn’t so heavy that he can finally get the words out. “Are you gonna tell them?”

He didn’t exactly have to specify who he was referring to when he said them, both of them were in the same page about that.

No response.

“Monkie King, I-“

“Out of all the things I thought you were gonna be, kid, I didn’t expect you to be a traitor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> Comments, kudos and criticisms are always appreciated!! And if you have any requests, please comment them! They really do help me write each chapter and are a tone of fun to do!
> 
> Anywhoooo, that's pretty much it,,
> 
> Until next time! ^^


	5. Bring The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An imposter arrives. All hell breaks loose.
> 
> Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo!!
> 
> New chapter!! Let's go!!!
> 
> Oh wow,, tbh i didn't expect the story to go here but its been a lot of fun to write! 
> 
> I certainly hope you enjoy this chapter! It might be a minute before I write my next one as I have an animation MAP part I really need to get done,,, 
> 
> I took a lot of requests/prompts from last chapter and are using them here! Any one that didn't get used here is probs gonna be used in a future chapter! As always, please feel free to leave requests or ideas/prompts! They're always super fun!!
> 
> Anywhooo enjoy!!! 
> 
> Requests I'm using: 
> 
> [Anon: If you're taking prompts still, the boys keep having their dates interrupted. Even if it's not angsty like this, I think it would be funny.  
> Or Red somehow gets power high and MK ends up being the one to distract him from burning down the city or something. (I really liked the rut fic, okay.)  
> (̶U̶n̶r̶e̶l̶a̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶g̶o̶n̶n̶a̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶i̶c̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶r̶o̶t̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶r̶u̶t̶ ̶f̶i̶c̶ ̶l̶m̶a̶o̶o̶o̶ ̶i̶m̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶I̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶a̶ ̶m̶o̶m̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶w̶e̶a̶k̶n̶e̶s̶s̶)̶  
> Ooh, now I'm craving fluff. First time attempt at phone sex or sexting (Red would probably go nuts at an attempt at a sexy picture involving MK's new necklace). ]
> 
> (lizwasthere: Dang this fic is incredible- I can’t believe how much you made that last scene hurt.. it’s because it was preceded by that great fluffy scene where Red was so sweet to MK and gave him the necklace and everything..  
> I’m dying for more of this, I gotta know what Wukong says to MK. Also what is Red Son going to do?? Will he just run away? He’s probably going to be afraid to go back to his parents after this in case they find out.. oh no, MK might have to like go find him that would be so upsetting but also kinda romantic :U)
> 
> (StarRoseFics: No, no, no! Please tell me that's...I don't know, Macaque screwing with them or something and trying to sow discord between MK and Wukong or something. That's my prompt- Wukong being confused and Red Son being protective over MK.) 
> 
> Also!! Before we get into one last thing but!! thank you guys sm for all the positive comments!! I seriously did not expect it at all and it really means so much to me!! 
> 
> Anyway lets do this!!

_Traitor._

A _traitor._

Those words hit MK like a bullet, especially coming from _Wukong_ of all people.

"No! No, no, that's-that's not what I-" He goes to rush out in a jumbled mess of words, until. . .

Wukong grins, then lets out a loud laugh.

Not typically the laugh one might give when finding out their pupil was a 'traitor', or accusing them of being one, for that matter.

"Oh, kid, that was _rich,”_ he drawls, purple smoke gathering around him as he spoke, "never expected you to betray _him_ , especially like _that_.” The tan fur darkens, and in a cloud of purple smoke, the true culprit behind this accusation is then standing in front of him.

"Macaque. ." MK breathes.

This was much, _much_ worse.

Macaque grins, laughing. "Oh man, y'know, I always took you for a goodie-two-shoes," he disappears from his spot, then appearing next to MK's right shoulder, "that little facade you give off, that you're just a hero who would never hurt a fly," he disappears once more, now to MK's left, "but, that’s exactly it, it’s just a facade, isn't it? Underneath it, you were a traitor, all along."

MK grits his teeth, turning to strike the monkie, only for his fist to go through air, then a sharp shove from behind sends him into the dirt.

"Hey, hey! No need to fight me, kid, we're on the same side,"

MK turns around, leaning back on his elbows, watching Macaque warily as he crouches.

"I mean, sorta on the same side," he chuckles, "I'm not really on DBK's side, but I'm definitely not on Sun Wukong's either!"

"I'm not on DBK's side." MK mutters, pushing himself up.

"Oh, is that so? That's not what I just saw back there, was it?"

"That's not what-"

"Oh, it's not?" Macaque interrupts, snickering. "Well, that’s not what _I_ saw. What I saw was you _conspiring_.”

"I wasn't conspiring-"

"Really?"

"Yes! That's not what- I'm not on DBK's side, I just- Red Son’s not even on DBK's side himself, he's been helping me beat him, actually!" MK snaps, getting to his feet.

He barely manages to do it, shaky at that, when another shove from behind sends him into the dirt. "Ack-"

"I doubt that, kid. That wasn't _just_ what you were there for, was it?"

MK doesn't have time to turn around, because a foot is slamming into his back, _hard_ , pinning him into the dirt.

"No, no, no," Macaque croons, "I think, from what I saw, is you got a little crush on the boy, don't you?"

Those words send a chill through MK's spine, struggling under the weight of Macaque's paw. He can feel extra limbs from his shadow clones aiding in holding him down, successfully keeping him pinned. At least long enough for Macaque to give his speech.

"Or maybe, not a crush? Maybe you two are together, aren't you?", he leans down, "and how about that? The Monkie King's successor and the son of the Demon Bull King, his arch enemy, in love. I don't think Monkie King would be very happy to find out that bit of news, or DBK, for that matter.”

MK feels his body run cold as he realizes what's happening, what exactly Macaque was trying to do.

Weaponed with such a knowledge of MK's betrayal to all of his friends and his mentor would be something so powerful in the wrong hands.

And it _was_ in the wrong hands.

Macaque knowing wouldn't really ruin anything on it’s own, wouldn't cause MK's world to come crashing down the minute he found out like it would his friends or Wukong. Because Macaque was indifferent to the betrayal.

He wasn't on any sides, so knowing such a thing wouldn't change anything.

Unless, _however_ , he wanted to tell someone.

"We wouldn't want anyone to find out such a thing, would we?"

"I didn't betray them! Both of us are still loyal to our families, we just-"

The pressure on his back increased, successfully silencing him.

"You may be, but that red boy isn't, is he?" Macaque grins then, all teeth. "Oh yes, I don't think his family would take hearing they have a spy in their midst very well at all. He helps you beat DBK, that doesn't sound very loyal to me. How would DBK react if, I don't know. . .a _certain_ monkie told him that his son was a traitor."

MK grits his teeth, holding a hand up to his ear to summon his staff. He slams it back, but hits nothing. The weight pinning him down is gone, though, so he seizes that opportunity to get to his feet.

Macaque is standing a few feet away, grinning slyly.

He knows he has an upper hand against _both_ of them now. Neither would ever risk this getting out to their families, and they certainly would stop it from getting out if they could. Macaque knowing changes nothing unless he chooses to say something, and exactly how expensive is his price to buy his silence going to be?

"What do you want?" MK demands, voice sharply cutting through the air.

Macaque smirks, looking at his nails. "Cutting right to the chase, huh?"

The monkie _knows_ he has something good. He knows he has such a valuable piece of information that could truly tarnish both boy's lives.

"Shut up!" MK shouts. "Just tell me what you want."

Macaque cocks an eyebrow, then shrugs. "I've always wanted Monkie King's powers, but I suppose you wouldn't fall for that trick anymore," he smiles, "although, I have always wanted fire powers like his. . ."  
__________

Red Son paced, boots digging into the dirt with each step.

He was definitely panicking, his chest tight and heavy.

Sun Wukong knew.

_The Monkie King knew._

And now MK was about to get into trouble with someone he looked up to so much, all because Red Son couldn't keep his stupid hands to his stupid self.

He shouldn't have ever brought MK out here, he shouldn't have even let things go so far. Why did he think doing this proposal-date- _whatever-the-fuck_ would even be a good idea?

They should've just been fuckbuddies, nothing more. Red Son shouldn't have allowed them to get so close.

Now MK was taking the fall.

Would Red Son take the fall, too?

He couldn't go back to his parents now, he wouldn't dare risk it. He would have a better chance of keeping his life if he simply didn't go back home at all.

He could at least get a head start, he could hide now and hope they didn't find him.

What had he done?

Turning sharply on his heel, uprooting the grass with his boot as he did, he started off in the direction he saw MK and Wukong going.

Maybe if he was quick enough he could catch up.

He needed to explain himself, to explain what had been happening.

If he explained, maybe MK wouldn't be the one in trouble. Wukong could take it out on _him_ instead.

Disappearing in a whirlwind of flame, he transported himself just a mile ahead, scouting out the area to see if he could find MK and Wukong.

Through the trees, he could see MK standing there, back to him, facing a shadowed Wukong.

He wasted no time getting himself there.

Though, the shrill nature of MK’s voice had him ducking behind a tree before either saw him. He wouldn’t reveal himself just yet, he decides.

"No, no-" MK shouted. "Absolutely not! I'm not doing that to him."

The other monkie, definitely _not_ Sun Wukong now that the demon got a closer look, huffed to make his annoyance known. "Why not?"

"Because! We're- we're-," The way MK stammers over what they were makes Red Son's stomach sink into the ground, "because it's wrong! That's an evil thing to do to someone!"

Red Son frowns a little, eyebrows pulling together.

"No, no, go back," the dark monkie croons, "you two are what?"

"I-I, um."

The monkie seems to be past the pleasantries, not that he was ever really with them. "Together?"

MK looks at his feet.

"Don't lie, kid. It's useless. I saw what I saw and I know what I know," the monkie grins, "you love him, that's why you won't hurt him."

The delivery boy says nothing, rather looks at the ground.

" _But_ ," the monkie chirps sharply, "have you ever thought about whether or not he actually loves _you?"_

That gets MK to look up again. "What?" The tone in which MK speaks breaks the demon's heart. It's quiet, hurt, like the mere thought of that being a reality knocks all the air from his lungs.

The monkie grins, blowing out a sigh. "Kid, he's the son of the Demon Bull King. _He's_ evil."

"He may have done all that romantic stuff," with whatever magic the monkie held, he disappeared from his spot, a faint, dark purple aura following him as he appears next to MK, "and got you this fancy necklace," he grabs the peach pendant hanging around MK's neck, tugging it slightly to emphasize his words, then drops it, "but, did he ever stop to think maybe it was all an act?"

"Macaque, stop." MK shuts his eyes, speaking in a tone so brittle it surprised Red Son that it came from the Monkie Kid.

The monkie, _Macaque_ , falls back, but instead of hitting the ground, he phases through it, disappearing only to reappear in the same spot he'd been standing moments previous.

"The truth hurts, kid, but you gotta accept it. It's the son of the Demon Bull King, he doesn't _'love'_ anyone. No one in that family knows how to love, especially not their _enemy_. He's using you, to defeat you." He moves in such a sly way, unbothered, cunning. It makes Red Son's hackles raise, his fists clenching with such an unbridled rage.

He should _really_ calm down, but the more Macaque spoke. . .

"Face the facts, kid. He knows you'd beat him with strength alone, so of course he'd try to beat you using your _emotions_ instead," Macaque gives a snort, "you have a lot of those, it wouldn’t be hard."

He stops talking then, _finally_ , giving MK a chance to speak.

Red Son waits for him to with bated breath, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

"I know he loves me," MK finally says, quiet, "you're- you're games aren't gonna work on me this time."

"Oh, pluh-ease," Macaque scoffs, rolling his eyes, "you're still so gullible, it's almost depressing." The monkie clears his throat then, and Red Son sees a cloud of purple smoke forming two shadow-like clones right behind MK, who doesn't even seem to notice. "If you _actually_ believe he cares about you, which he doesn't, fine. I guess we'll just do this my way, then."

Red Son sees _crimson_ , bright and angry, when Macaque speaks, and the moment the clones start reaching for MK, his beloved, his love- he snaps.

Part of his reaction was drawn from the fact those shadow-clones, or Macaque himself, could've had the intention to hurt MK, and he'd be damned to let it happen. The other half however. . .

MK stands stock still as a red blur dashes out, a sweltering heat coming from it, and then Macaque was being thrown away.

In front of him, the figure stops, panting from the force used to strike the monkie. A tail was lashing, a bull's tail, the figure practically radiating anger.

That was Red Son, no doubt about it, but he looked different. The tail was new, so was the ears, as well as the slits for pupils and the glowing amber color in them.

Across from them, Macaque looks up, mouth hanging open and eyebrows raised. He wipes at the blood coming from his nose, without a doubt caused by the sheer force of Red Son's knuckles. Then, he grins, _wickedly_.

"Oh, now _this_ will be fun."

Macaque knew exactly what happened to the Demon Bull King's son.

Red Son was raged beyond belief, and rage could easily fuel a demon to lose control.

That's certainly what was happening now.

"Awh, little demon's gone mad-"

" _Shut your mouth_!" The growl in Red Son's voice makes even MK flinch. It's high and brittle, like the yowl of a furious cat. "How dare you stand here and tell him I don't love him, or care for him? Do you even know the things I've sacrificed for him? I would move mountains with my bare hands just to keep him happy!"

 _"If you say so-"_ Macaque snorts.

"Enough!" Red Son charges then, flames lighting up in his hair, igniting and scorching the grass below from the sheer amount of heat coming from his body.

Macaque, this _stranger's_ words, made a rage fester deep in Red Son.

He truly did want to tear the monkie limb-from-limb at even attempting to ingrain that falsehood into MK's mind.

As if Red Son would let a person who would change the course of his entire life _willingly into_ his life if he didn't love them.

As if Red Son would stand by and betray his family, his loyalty, and his entire fucking _bloodline_ for someone he didn't care about.

As if Red Son would essentially _ruin_ his assigned destiny for someone he didn't love nor care about.

And for someone who knew _nothing_ of him besides the basics of his exterior to spout such idiotic lies at MK, someone who meant so much to him. . .

Red Son's vision went such an angry shade of _red_.

Everything had been so perfect, _why did this have to happen?_

He had barely mustered the courage to confront his deeper feelings for MK, then this asshole had to ruin it.

_He didn't even know who he was._

Nor did he care. He was still going to burn him to ash.

Macaque swiftly swooped to avoid the ball of flame, though missed it only barely.

The monkie is quick, more agile than Red Son, so he gets behind him quite easily. Using his feet, he kicks the demon roughly, sending him into the dirt like he’d done to MK moments previous.

Macaque grabs one of his wrists, pinning into the small of his back, then, with delicate fingers, runs it over the design on Red Son's coat.

"Oh, this will do nicely," he grins, turning the symbol around and making it glow a faint purple, "and without much work at all. I've always wanted the Demon Bull King's powers, but his cub’s will work well enough."

Because such deep anger was ignited in Red Son, enough to make his true demon form come to the surface, it wasn't that hard at all to channel his power.

Enough malicious energy was in him that Macaque stealing his powers would be easy.

MK knew all too well what was happening, having a firsthand experience. "No!" He retrieved his staff, rushing in only to be seized by shadow-clones.

Red Son doesn't take too well to that, bursting into blue flames the moment he was touched. “ _Get your hands off of him before I break every bone in your body!”_

Macaque is forced to let Red Son go, unless he wanted to be set ablaze.

The demon stood, hair aflame, quickly burning apart his hair tie, making his mane of hair fall past his shoulders. It was fluffed up with rage, smoking at the ends.

Angering a demon to such a degree as Red Son was now was difficult, unless, however, said demon is already one who's _incredibly_ short tempered to begin with.

Especially if the demon is protective and territorial, which Red Son definitely was, and their object of affection was threatened.

DBK himself had reacted this way many times when Princess IronFan was under threat.

Macaque ruined such a great moment, then dared to try and ruin the relationship between them, it was understandable why exactly Red Son was so upset.

The intricacies of demon nature could be discussed with MK at a later time, as for right now. . .

Blue flames lit the grass under Red Son ablaze, charging right back at Macaque.

The monkie dashes, a shadow-clone taking his place. It latches into Red Son, tackling him to the ground before being burst into flames.

The grass near him sets ablaze, even more so when he stands.

If he wasn't careful he'd burn the whole forest down, and Red Son definitely didn't appear to care very much about whether he set the whole forest on fire or not.

This was the absolute worst place Red Son could've set off.

"Red Son, stop!" MK shouts, getting the attention of his partner.

The anger was something so unbridled, so _terrifying_. . .

The fire was spreading, lighting up the forest floor around him.

" _Shut it, kid!"_ Macaque turns to MK, summoning the shadow-demon that had nearly killed the delivery boy the last time.

MK flinches instinctively, covering his head with his hands. Perhaps he should've moved instead, but he hadn’t really been thinking about that.

Quickly, almost too quickly, Red Son appears in front of him, letting out a snarl as he ignites a flame in his palm to challenge the fire demon head on.

The heat is almost too much for MK to bare, it was overwhelming to be so close to someone encompassed by such rage.

The shadow demon didn't stop, though, so MK did what he need to.

MK wrapped his arms around Red Son's waist, thanking the Gods that he shut all the fire off immediately the minute MK touched his waist, then jumped off to the side.

The shadow-demon hits the floor instead, creating a crater in the dirt with a punch so powerful it surely would've severely hurt both of them.

Red Son was snarling the whole time they tumbled across the ground to safety, though did appear to relax significantly in MK's hold.

"Please calm down!" MK stresses, tightening the hold on Red Son’s waist when he immediately tried to get up again to charge back at Macaque.

MK's cheek was pressed into Red Son's back, holding his waist tightly as he finally managed to get his feet flat on the ground.

The delivery boy could feel Red Son's chest heaving, his entire body tense with rage. Even though no flames remained, the demon was still hot to the touch. "Please stop, we can't beat him!"

Macaque landed back down on his feet, laughing in his amusement. "Oh, now this is very touching."

MK looks over at the monkie, watching him slyly walk forward towards them. “Don’t you ever get tired of being _awful?”_ He shouts.

The monkie laughs, that familiar, _terrifying_ shadow demon appearing behind him as he marched towards them. “Nope!” He chirps, popping the ‘p’. “Life’s boring when you live forever, might as well spice it up a bit by causing some chaos _!_ ”

His heart catches in his throat, holding on tightly to the demon, who struggled and reared to get back at the monkie. The fire was still spreading, burning up the grass and licking its way towards the forest.

If this got any worse, Red Son would be powerless by the end of this and both their families would know what happened.

They might even be dead.

" _Macaque_!"

There's a shout that becomes emphasized by a crash from the impending figure, said figure creating a crater in the dirt as they land. They stand, bold and powerful, and MK knows exactly who that could be.

"Oh, great," Macaque sighs, displeased and disappointed, "hey, **_bud_**."

Wukong seems to be beyond pleasantries. He doesn't stop to ask questions, just heads straight into battle.

The fire is set out with one skilled swipe of his staff, seemingly putting Red Son out, too.

The demon goes limp, whole body seizing up before he falls to his knees. MK falls with him, sitting down and letting Red Son fall back against him.

He was still rigid with an obvious anger, tail lashing, ears pulled back, his pupils still slits and glowing amber, but as MK's arms go around him, he leans back into it.

Whatever fight that was had between Macaque and Wukong is over quickly, the darker monkie already put out from fighting Red Son and _knowing_ he wouldn't be getting what he wanted from Red Son anyway.

Looking at the symbol on the back of Red Son's coat, it's back to normal now.

"Alright, truce, truce." Macaque puts his hands up, stopping whatever attack Wukong had prepared.

"Get out of here,” he snarls, “and leave m- _the_ kid alone!”

Macaque laughs, then shrugs. "Sure, but then I guess,” he turns to MK, grinning, "the deals off, kid,” he shouts.

MK feels his stomach sink.

"And hey, Red?" Macaque then calls, grinning like the fucking Cheshire cat, "good luck with your parents." He coos, then, he disappears in a purple whirlwind of smoke.

Red Son howls, struggling to try and get up to go after Macaque again even if he was gone, but giving up when MK holds him tighter.

Well, at least they didn't have to hide anymore. That came with both cons and pros. More cons than the former, it seemed.

Red Son was huffing, chest heaving, fangs on full display. Truly the sight of a demon consumed by rage.

MK keeps his eyes down as Wukong approaches, his feet stiff, clutching his staff cautiously.

He was probably shocked both MK and Red Son had been fighting Macaque, and probably the fact Macaque was even messing with them at all, though he supposed Macaque would've returned at some point in time.

He was probably equally as shocked, though, that the demon hadn't turned towards MK and mauled him and instead let himself be held.

"So, uh, what's going on here, bud?”

  
__________

"So, you're not upset?"

"Oh, no, I'm incredibly upset."

MK grimaced, holding the sleeping demon bull in his arms, soothing out the knots that had formed in his red main of hair when he had fought.

The very moment Wukong asked what had went on, MK busted out into overwhelmed tears, rushing everything out way too quickly and way too jumbled for Wukong to understand, and then the demon in his arms passed out.

It was no doubt from the enervation of fighting, the anger, the absolute _crazy and draining_ sequence of events that had just transpired.

Still, Red Son collapsing had caused both Sun Wukong and MK to freak.

That’s when Wukong said that the explanation could wait, scooping up the drained demon and MK in his arms and carrying them up to Flower Fruit Mountain.

Now they were here.

Red Son was fine, that was confirmed rather quickly, just needed to rest, and that left a perfect opportunity for MK and Wukong to discuss.

“He’s not a bad person, he’s been helping me beat his _parents_ , doesn’t that mean something?” MK mutters in the silence that had formed after Wukong’s displeased words.

“If you had faith he was a good person, you should’ve said something,” the monkie sighs, “if you want to be my successor, you can’t run around doing whatever you want. Especially not _-“_ he gestures to the sleepy demon, “ _that_. You gotta be more responsible.”

MK huffs, puffing his cheeks up. “But you did irresponsible stuff all the time,” he grumbles, “that’s literally your life story.”

Wukong crosses his arms, “and I would be a very, _very_ bad mentor if I let you follow in my footsteps. You’re supposed to be better than me.”

The Monkie Kid grows quite then, cuddling the resting boy in his lap closer. The demon stirs, hugging MK tighter and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck before he relaxes once more into the delivery boy.

MK bites back a smile, closing his eyes for a moment, before a thought prickles on his skin.

“Am I really a traitor?” He mutters softly, looking back over at Wukong. “I-I mean I know what I did was wrong but I never. .I never wanted you guys to get hurt.”

The monkie looks taken aback, eyebrows raising. “What makes you think you’re a traitor?”

“Macaque said it,” MK looks ashamed, diverting his gaze, “but-but he said it as _you_.”

Wukong only stares, just for a moment, before he scoffs. “Oh, that’s just _rich_ coming from that guy. He has no place talking, he’s been a traitor before your _ancestors_ were born. I wouldn’t take it to heart,” he leans back on his palms, “you did something irresponsible, _sure,_ but you’re still loyal. All things considered; you didn’t betray anyone.”

MK sighs, letting the tension in his shoulders subside.

“You’re, uh, _buddy_ on the other hand. . .” The Monkie King adds, gesturing to him with his tail.

The Monkie Kid looks at the warm body cuddled in his lap, sighing again. “If Macaque really does tell his parents-“

“Which he will, the little bastard just wants to watch the world burn-“ Wukong mutters under his breath.

“-then, he can’t go home. DBK would rip him to shreds,” MK finishes, frowning.

Wukong lets the thought stir for a moment before he has a tail curling around MK’s shoulders to pull him into a side hug. “Relax,” he finally says, “it’ll be alright. Everything always turns out okay in the end.”

MK hoped his mentor was right about that.

“Am I gonna be in trouble?” He asks then, looking back at Wukong.

The monkie grins. “Definitely,” he chirps as he stands, “you will be in charge of your buddy, demon phase and all! Which means, no training until you get him under control.”

“ _Ughhhhhh_.” MK groans, hanging his head.

“Hey! If you really love him then you shouldn’t mind this punishment at all!” Wukong called as he walked back into his temple. “Demon’s are ruthless, hope it was worth it!” He adds, though jokingly.

MK looked over at Red Son, looking over his docile and relaxed expression.

He places a gentle kiss right below one of his small horns.

It _was_ worth it.

_________

This is not at all how Red Son thought switching sides would go. It wasn't by his own accord, _even_ if he was planning on it.

Sitting in MK's room, while the people below _knew_ he was, was weird.

Being without MK was weird. Weirder then it had been before.

He had to talk to them, had to explain himself. He left Red Son upstairs as he did, probably because he knew having him there for that conversation would not go well.

MK didn’t have to tell them the truth, he could’ve lied to his family, Wukong wasn’t going to tell, but he didn’t. He decided he told enough lies, might as well rip this band aid off.

Red Son would help but. . .he wasn't exactly in the best state to do so.

The door opening causes Red Son to tense, tail thumping against the bed as MK entered.

"Well?"

MK sucks in a breath, then sighs. "They're not. . .thrilled by what I've done," he starts slowly, sitting down on the bed, "but they trust that you're not gonna hurt anyone. Mei was at least not _that_ mad at me, but she might be a little. .aggressive towards you until she can trust you won't hurt me."

Red Son growls.

"Not that I think you will!" He says quickly. "It's just. . .y'know. ."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," the demon exhales, "are they coming up to talk to me?"

"No, I thought you might want to be alone right now, so I asked them not to come up here for a bit."

Red Son answers in a short 'hm' then falls quiet.

A silence follows, though just for a moment.

"Sooo, the tail. .that's new," MK states, just to get a conversation rolling.

"You're great at conversation starters," the demon snorts, the tip of his tail flicking back and forth, "it's a demon thing." He states simply.

"Yeah, I could. .uh-I could tell," MK scoots a little closer to the adrenaline consumed demon, "do you mind if I ask why?"

Much to MK's surprise, as he assumed Red Son didn't want to be touched, the demon leaned his head on his shoulder, the tip of his bull ear tickling his neck. He's not looking at him, instead at the floor.

"I'm young by demon standards. Compared to my parents, I'm what they'd refer to as a baby demon. Or a "demon in training"," he starts, "demon's have to learn to control their true form, I have not, nor have I grown into mine yet," he explains, "I never thought I even could change forms, to be honest, but when that- that _fucker_ started telling you I didn't-that I didn't care about you, I got _so_ angry. I've never been _that_ angry. I guess that's why my form changed." MK brings a hand to rest on the side of his neck, so Red Son takes that opportunity to lean into it, curling into MK's side, "and I don't know how to change it back."

MK struggles for words, trying to choose each one carefully as to not say the wrong thing. "I like it, I think it's- uh, neat." He settles on, fingers just barely touching one of Red Son's ear.

Immediately, as soon as the fur is ruffled, he hisses, flicking it back. "Don't touch them!" He snaps, moving away to look at MK.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" He rushes out quickly, ripping his hand away like he'd been burned.

The fear makes the momentary anger smooth out into guilt. Red Son wasn't even upset that MK touched his ear, it just startled him. The sensation was new, and the comfort from such a touch was overwhelming.

"No, no, _I'm_ sorry. I-I shouldn't have yelled like that." He shook his head, shuffling back over to where he'd be curled against him previously. " _That's_ the other issue. .I won't be able to control my aggression that well anymore, If anything I'll be _more_ aggressive. More primal, I suppose, my emotions and instincts will go haywire until I can control them- I just. ." He lets out a frustrated gruff, tail curling around his body as he slumps against MK.

That appears to be all the talking he wants to do.

  
___________

"I'm sure he told them, why _wouldn't_ he have?"

Red Son was pacing in MK's small room, tail swishing back and forth, ears flicking anxiously.

This had been something that had consumed the demon now that he had the chance to slow down and _really_ think about it.

"I was expecting them to come for me if they found out, though. Unless. . .they're planning an attack. My parents are shifty, they're calculated, they could-could-" There's a growl, then a short burst of flame escapes him. "That stupid fool Macaque, I would've let him take my powers given you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Me?" MK questions from the bed, causing Red Son to stop his pacing, looking towards him.

"Yes! If he wanted my powers I should've just let him take them! Because then you wouldn't be struggling with your family and then you wouldn't have to deal with a threat from _my_ family." The demon explains, tail swooshing behind him.

It was adorable, but right now wasn't the right time for MK to fawn over it.

Besides, he was much more focused on Red Son's selflessness. Which, in MK's defense, wasn't the most expected.

The demon really _did_ care.

Not that MK ever doubted that.

 _Eat your heart out, Macaque,_ he thinks.

"Red Son, c'mere-" MK held his arms open, making grabbing hands towards him.

With a huff that boarder on a whine, the demon shuffled over, climbing onto the bed and slipping into MK's arms despite his restlessness.

There was such a moment of ease when he was like this, with him. It was like the minute the delivery boy touched him his most primal aggression was satiated.

Gods, he needed to get control over his forms soon.

"I'm not worried about my family," he begins, a hand coming up to rest on the back on Red Son's neck, the other on the small on his back, "things might be tense between us right now because I lied to them, but I know we'll make it out okay. We've survived way worse," he adopts a quiter tone, "I'm more worried about your family and your safety."

Red Son huffs, hiding his face into the crook of MK’s neck.

So far, the city hadn’t been ripped to shreds by Red Son’s parents trying to find him.

If Macaque told them, surely an uproar would’ve occurred, but. . .nothing, _yet_.

Maybe they’d be okay. Maybe Red Son could return home soon.

__________

“Alright, rule number one of getting control of your forms, learn to control your anger.” Wukong leaned back on his tail, crossing his arms behind his head.

“I can control my anger!” Red Son snapped, hair flaring up.

“Hm, no,” the monkie shook his head, “definitely not, you have to _embody_ said control. If not, it does nothing.”

Red Son growled, hair puffing up before soothing out when MK placed a hand on his shoulder.

A couple of days into Red Son’s stay at MK’s house, it was apparent he couldn’t control or manage his form himself. MK certainly was _not_ equipped to handle a demon going through such a sudden and dramatic change.

Red Son’s instincts _had_ gone haywire.

He was much more protective, as well as private, keeping to himself. No one but MK could get a word out of him, Wukong was the only other person he’s said anything to since everything happened.

Perhaps that was because Wukong understood what Red Son was going through, and without any guidance from his parents, Wukong was the next best thing.

The Monkie King had dealt with a plethora of demon’s in his years; some more powerful than others, some more advanced than others. Regardless, he had more knowledge than anyone MK knew about demon’s and how they worked.

MK was just lucky Wukong agreed to help him, he really didn’t think he would agree to it after their talk.

“Control your anger, the deepest root of it. Channel it.” The monkie directed, watching Red Son let out a frustrated huff.

His tail never stopped moving. It took it brushing against MK’s hand, then curling around it, for it to finally stop swishing.

MK gently runs his thumb across the end of it, petting the fluffed-up fur down.

With a huff, Red Son closed his eyes, trying to focus himself. He inhales, holds it, then exhales, repeating this until his hair had lied flat.

“Now, shift.” Wukong says, like it was just that simple.

And perhaps it was, because then the demon lets out a flame, and the horns, ears, and tail all disappeared.

It wasn’t an effortless task, his hands trembling with the effort.

“Well, that’s a start.” Wukong comments flatly.

Almost at once, the horns, ears, and tail all returned. “You act like this is easy!” He snarls, tail lashing as he jumps to his feet.

Wukong looks unimpressed, barely phased. He merely cocks an eyebrow, causing Red Son’s hair to go aflame.

“Don’t patronize me!” He hisses.

Then MK rests a hand on his shoulder, and all the anger dies out, ears flicking back but tail no longer lashing, instead brushing against MK’s thigh.

The minute MK touched him, Wukong notes, he calmed.

“Interesting,” the monkie narrows his eyes, “alright, we’ll have to continue this until Red Son can switch forms at will, until then,” he lands on his feet, “Red Son stays here.”

Both boys look up, gaping at the monkie.

“ _What?”_ They both say in unison.

Wukong stretches, yawning. “I have my reasons.” He answered simply.

“Wait, wait- are we being punished?” MK sputters.

“What? No.” The Monkie King says. “You two can still see each other, it’s just better for him to stay _here_ instead of _there_ while he learns to adjust to his forms.”

They both give him an unsure look.

“Just trust me.”

__________

Wukong couldn't admit the true reason he needed to get Red Son separated from MK was because the demon had obviously 'imprinted' on him.

He turned to him for closure, for safety, for his clarity, to be calm- which wasn't exactly a _bad_ thing.

Red Son was just at a very delicate time, especially transversing into growing into his demon heritage without _any_ guidance from said heritage. He was flying blind, and Wukong was the best he had.

So, Wukong would try his best.

Starting, he needed to get them separated while he worked on Red Son.

He couldn't admit to them that it was vital Red Son learn to sustain his own clarity and calmness because one day, perhaps, MK might not be there.

If he never learned how to sustain his clarity himself and MK _did_ somehow disappear from his life, it would be utter chaos for sure, beyond all his better reasoning and judgement.

And if MK wanted a relationship with the demon and want to be happy with him, it would be heathier if the demon wasn’t _completely_ dependent on him.

Wukong was thinking ahead, sure, thinking of a hypothetical situation, but it was an important one. He learned this long ago, even the slightest mistakes could turn a demon's upbringing sour.

Especially one as reactive as Red Son.

Plus, it was vital he stay somewhere Macaque couldn't get to him again, a fight between them would definitely just make things worse, as well as some place Wukong knew he could truly focus.

It probably wouldn't be best for him to stay cramped up in MK's apartment, given how small it was.

He could still see MK every now and then.

Surely this shouldn't be too hard, right?

_______

Keeping them separated was proven to be the right decision pretty quickly.

Even if Red Son was literal hell on wheels when MK wasn't there.

And the minute MK _was_ there, for training or just to visit, Red Son was all over him.

He didn't need to hide his affections for the boy now that it was all out in the open, even if showing the affection around other people made the air tense.

Red Son appeared to not think twice about it, just pulls MK into his lap or wraps his arms around his waist, his tail always tenderly brushing against MK's thigh. . .he always had something touch MK at all times.

Though showing affection in front of other embarrassed him, especially Wukong, he cared more about touching MK then who was around to see him do it.

So, keeping him away from the monkie kid was difficult.

Red Son wasn't making it easy for Wukong to teach him how to control his forms, and MK wasn't making it easy for the demon to control himself, either.

Red Son bit down on his bottom lip to silence himself, one hand clutching his phone and the other stroking his cock.

On his phone screen was a picture MK had just sent him. _But,_ course, it wasn't a normal picture.

It was of him, shirt held between his teeth, hand dipping into the waist band of his boxers- letting Red Son's imagination fill in the blanks.

It'd been too long since he's had MK under him, or in his lap, moaning and crying- he _needed_ him, _so_ badly.

But he couldn't exactly leave, given the Monkie King was strict that he kept his focused and never allowed him to leave Flower Fruit Mountain.

The most Red Son and MK had been able to do is snog in the forest a couple of times, and that did nothing but leave him hungry for _more_.

MK most likely felt the same, given by this spontaneous salacious photo with only a single caption that read ‘ _miss you <3’_

Red Son worked his hand quicker, whimpering in his shame at the slick noise that filled his small room, the sound muffled from the coat between his teeth.

The demon looked down at his phone, burning the image in his mind before he closed his eyes, tipping his head back against the wall.

He imagines MK in front of him, on his knees, and it’s the Monkie Kid’s hands instead of his own. He moves slowly, teases the head, wiping the pre-cum over the head of his cock.

“MK. .” He hisses to himself, working his hand a little faster as the MK in his mind gives a kitten lick over the head of his cock, swirls his tongue around it, drags his tongue right over the slit-

_Ping!_

Red Son immediately opens his eyes, glancing down at his phone.

Another picture.

This one was-

Red Son flushes all the way up to his ears, hand slowing just a bit as he practically fucking _drooled_ over the picture.

It was of MK, this time the shirt was gone, hand trailing down into his boxer briefs, pulling it down just enough for Red Son to see into it. His arms were angled in such a way that it pushed his pecs together and resting in the middle of both was the necklace, making a gruff growl draw its way from the demon’s throat at _his_ imprint on the boy on such an obscene display, and the look on his face-

Red Son huffed, hunching over his phone and digging a fang into his lip as his hand sped back up.

The look on MK’s face made the demon’s stomach flutter and his hunger for him to practically skyrocket, it was flushed, eyebrows pulled together, an obviously shaky and nervous smile on his lips, skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat, the barely healing hickies and bites still scattered across his body.

All the claims Red Son had placed on MK’s body was on full display, all for him to see.

He swipes the pad of his thumb over the slit of his cock, pre-cum making slick noises sound off as he quickened his hand.

To anyone more experienced with sex, the photos MK took definitely would’ve been classified as armature and not very exciting at all, but to Red Son?

 _Christ_ , it was driving him fucking _mad_.

Especially seeing those claims, _his_ claims, on the boy.

Red Son is just about to hit his climax before a phone call interrupts him.

MK’s phone number flashed across the screen, causing the demon to nearly knock his head into the wall behind him with how fast he answered it.

Red Son pressed the phone to his ear, already panting, his back arched with his anticipation to hear the other’s voice.

"Are you-"

 _"You asshole_."

There's a laugh from MK, one that makes his cock twitch.

"Don't laugh at me," the demon snaps, though his attempt at composure is weakened with the shake in his voice and the small mewls that fall from his lips as he strokes himself, "what has gotten into you? I thought you didn't do _this_ kind of stuff!"

Another chortle. "I don't, but I did some research. Not bad for my first time, huh?"

The tease in his tone makes Red Son quicken his hand, crying out as he swipes the pad of his thumb over the head of his cock. "You fuck- _mh!_ ”

"Are you touching yourself, baby?"

Red Son makes a noise like the wind had been punched from his lungs, mouth hanging open both at his attempt to give a snarky remark and the fact MK was speaking like this at all.

There's a whimper that answers his question.

"Keep going, baby. You're doing so good," he coos.

Red Son let's out a huff, letting out a mortified whimper at the slick noises now echoing in the wall room.

So much for never masturbating in front of someone.

“Xiaotain, _please_ , I need you.” Red Son pants, one of his eyes slipping shut as he barely managed to keep the other open. His chest was heaving, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body, pre-cum slicking his hand.

Of all the utter depravity.  
  


He hears MK shutter at the whine in his voice, at how pleading his tone was.

“You sound so pretty right now, you know that?” MK coos encouragingly.

Red Son practically melts, whimpering helplessly at the praise. He closes his eyes, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he teases the head of his cock, then strokes down the shaft.

MK’s next words, completely unexpected, have him coming almost immediately.

"Be a good boy and cum for me.”

"Xiaotian!" Red Son curls over himself, stifling a moan into the receiver as he came. 

His climax is intense, cum dirtying up his hand, staining his sheets. He slowly strokes himself through it, letting out a huff and a whine or two at MK's gentle praises and coos as he came down from his high.

"What the fuck has gotten into you?" Red Son mutters the moment he's caught his breath.

"Well, not you, that's kinda why I sent the pictures."

There's a growl. "You know what? Forget that monkie, I'm coming over."

"What? Wait but-"

"Leave your window unlocked, it'll be quick, I promise. He won't even notice I'm gone."

"But what if you get in trouble?"

"What about it? I can handle myself."

He was an adult for fucks sake, so was MK, they can make a decision like this for themselves.

If they're quick, what's the harm?

“Wukong will live, keep your window open.”

  
________

  
Red Son throws open MK's window, climbing in with all the eloquence of a clumsy bull.

He sees MK, shirtless and in nothing but his boxer briefs, sitting on his bed, patiently waiting for him.

MK shudderS as his piercing amber gaze lands on him, though stands with a giddy grin, sauntering over to him.

"I missed you," he murmurs, hands going to cups Red Son's cheeks.

The demon immediately pushes their lips together, hand resting on the other's shoulder as he walks backwards until he has Red Son pinned against the wall.

He growls, huffing, ears pulling back and tail lashing as they kissed.

It appears the demon wasn't too keen on being submissive this time, as he grips one of the delivery boy's wrists and pins it to his back.

MK gasps, pulling away from his lips with an emphasized smack to look at him.

"Can I try something?" The demon pants out, very obviously having his self-control held together by a piece of string.

With a shimmer of excitement at the unexpected "something", MK nods enthusiastically, hips shifting against Red Son in his desperate need to be touch.

The demon collects both his wrists in one hand, pinning them to the small of his back. With his other hand, he unbuckles his belt, sliding it off with ease.

He pulls MK's body flush against his own, resting a chin on his shoulder so he could see the arms he had pinned,

Letting go of his hold on MK's wrists, trusting he'd keep them there and pleased when he does, he wraps the belt around both of the boy's forearm, feeling him grind his hips forward against his thigh in his excitement.

He ties his forearm's together with the belt expertly, pulling away to look at the Monkie Kid's face.

He's not disappointed by what he sees.

He's flushed, squirming his hips at an attempt for friction, his breath bated, eyes watching him- waiting, _trusting._

Red Son is on him immediately, taking the back of his thighs and hoisting him up. He carries his over to his bed, thanking whatever Gods he didn’t drop him, lying him down on his back.

His claws waste no time shredding his boxer’s to bits, even though he could’ve just slipped them off. He silences MK’s oncoming complaint with a kiss, hearing him let out a gasp as Red Son’s fingers dip down, a finger sliding between his two folds, feeling up the wetness there.

MK let’s out a whine that has the demon moving a hand up to cover his mouth, tailing lashing behind him.

The Monkie Kid’s breath hitches, whining out as he grinded his hips forward against the demon’s palm.

With a growl, Red Son removes his hand, ignoring the cry that drew from the boy below him, instead focusing on lifting MK up.

He places a pillow under him, then turns MK around so his chest is pressed into the pillow, holding him up, as he lays him down.

Is this okay?" He asks, fighting back the instinctual urge to mount MK and pummel him into oblivion.

The Monkie Kid nods, so he gets moving. 

He lays against him, the fronts of his thighs pressed against the backs of MK's. With a knee, he nudges his thighs apart, setting a hand on the insides of his thigh and relishing in the way the boy's breath hitches in anticipation.

MK can't see the cunning grin Red Son had on his face, but he knew it was definitely there.

His tail curls around one of his thighs, nibbling on his ear as he brought the pads of his fingers up to MK’s clit. Without any warning, he started massaging gentle circles.

“ _Oh-“_ MK gasps, toes curling, pressing up into Red Son only to he held down by his body. His hands gripped onto his elbows as the demon kept massaging the small bundle of nerves, arms struggling against the binds.

Red Son lets out a growl as he tugs MK’s ear gently with his teeth. “I wonder. .if I can get you to cum like this?” He purrs in his ear, using his tail to pull his legs apart a little further.

MK felt absolutely helpless, only able to lie there as Red Son kept him pinned, only able to whine at the constant simulation to his clit. “You definitely could.” He groans, letting out a sharp moan as Red Son rolls his clit between two fingers, then continues the gentle rubs. “ _Fuck_!”

His hips kept squirming, barely able to keep still, constantly arching his back. He writhes as Red Son presses up with his palm, then continues to tease with such gentle fingers.

For someone who’d never had sex before, he was certainly good at this.

MK’s pre-cum quickly began coating Red Son’s fingers, making quiet, slick noises with each movement. The boy bites his lip, hips stuttering as he fucks them forward.. He lets out a heavy breath. “Red Son, please! I need- I-“

Red Son sinks his teeth into his shoulder, then the circles picked up in speed.

MK bites down onto the pillow below him, letting out a shriek. “ _Fuck!”_ His scream is muffled into the pillow, body going tense before relaxing, panting loudly as he rode out the afterglow of his climax.

That felt nothing like cumming on Red Son’s cock. It was much more overwhelming, making his vison go white, and he was still desperate for _more._

Red Son grins, licking at the blood forming from the bite on his shoulder, savoring the metallic taste of his blood.

He waits until MK’s puffing breaths calms before he stops lapping at it and pulls away.

He sits back, observing his fingers as he pulls away, licking away the clear slick.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re _dripping_.” Red Son pants as he looks down, pulling his folds apart with his thumb.

“ _Nng-“_ Is all he gets from the boy below him at first, then a pleading, “ _please, just fuck me already!”_

Red Son could never argue with that. _First,_ however. . .

“I wanna taste you, darling.” He coos, moving off the bed, then grabs MK’s hips, pulling him down it. He kneels as MK lets out an eager whine, relishing the wrecked moan he draws from the boy as he runs his tongue between his folds.

It’s exactly like eating out a softened, ripe peach, relishing in the sweet, bitter taste of his love. He laps at him until he’s dripping from both his cum and the demon’s saliva, only pulling away when he could practically _hear_ the desperate tears in MK’s cries.

He licks his lips, savoring the rest of MK’s slick, before he firmly grips his hips. He tugs him back, just until his feet are hanging off the bed, then finally works on stripping his pants off.

MK keeps squirming eagerly as he hears the sound of his pants rustling then both his pants and boxers dropping to the floor. Red Son decides he doesn’t want to keep his love waiting.

With a loud cry from the Monkie Kid, the demon thrusts into his silky heat.

Red Son has to stop and pause for a moment, just to let out a groan of relief at finally having MK like this, nails digging into the other’s hips before he finally starts a pace.

It’s rough, making MK shriek and moan with each wet slap forward.

The demon uses the grip he has on the other’s waist to yank him back, fucking him on his cock and watching the way the Monkie Kid curls his toes in pleasure and gripped onto his elbows for dear life because he couldn’t grip the sheets.

Leaning down, hunching over his back, he fits his teeth over the mark he’d made just moment previous, biting down once more, licking up the blood there. He groans at the metallic taste of MK’s blood, growling in response to the loud whimper that came from the boy.

MK was drooling from where his cheek was pressed into the pillow, eyes rolled into the back of his head as Red Son absolutely _ravished_ him from behind, like a monster. Then, as the demon snaps his hips up, the head of his cock kissing his womb, he cums around his cock with a muffled sob.

Then it’s all Red Son, who keeps thrusting his hips, selfishly chasing his own release and leaving MK only able to lie there and take it, writing and moan, thighs trembling in his overstimulation.

Lucky for him, the demon reaches his peak quickly after, thrusting himself to a hilt and hunching over the boy below him as he cums deep inside him, filling him with to the brim with his heat.

Both boys still for a moment, panting and basking in their afterglow. Only when Red Son’s breathing had evened did he pull his cock out of MK’s watching with a transfixed gaze as his cum leaked out, dripping down his thighs.

Gods, this boy would surely kill him.

MK didn’t appear to be moving himself anytime soon, so Red Son took it upon himself to He gently removes the belt from his arms, turning Mk over on his back, returning the pillows back to their original spot and laying the fucked-out boy onto them, who in turn cuddles into it, practically melting into mattress.

Red Son magics their mess away before he lays down next to the delivery boy.

“Well, that was- Gods, that’s gonna be worth it if we get caught. I don’t even care.” MK pants out, eyes closed as he still tried to recover.

The demon laughs, kissing his forehead gently as he cuddles the boy close.

“That bite’s gonna scar, y’know.” MK mutters, though didn’t appear _to_ worried, resting his forehead onto Red Son’s chest.

“Want me to heal it?”

“Nah,” the Monkie Kid murmurs, “I like being marked by you." He admits. 

With a smile, satiated and relaxed, the demon cuddles the sleepy boy closer.

Red Son could worry about the lecture he’d get from the Monkie King later, which both _definitely_ would be getting, as all Red Son could care about right now was his love and beloved.

_If only he knew what was brewing at his home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> Comments, kudos and criticisms are always appreciated!!
> 
> Im still feeling a lil sick so idk if I forgot anything,,, 
> 
> As always, feel free to leave any requests or prompts!! You can also follow me on my Instagram @sqigglemetimbers if you'd like!
> 
> Anywhoooo,, until next time!! ^^


	6. Heat Waves [You needed something I could never give]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo!! 
> 
> Alrightyyy not feeling too hot rn tbh ssooooo i finished this!!
> 
> Not too much to say,, i dunno how I really feel about this chapter tbh,, anywhoooo enjoy!!!
> 
> Requests I'm using:
> 
> [StarRlseColors:  
> How about Mei finally easing up on Red and doing her best to befriend him, which ends up helping him focus? And then they have to do the focus all over again bc MK got his monkey form while protecting his boyfriend and his bestie!]
> 
> [AnimeFan4: if you taking requests & no-one else mentioned it before,,,,, i imagine Red sons bull ears & tail must be pretty sensitive 👀 if you catch what i mean  
> would be a shame if someone would play with them,, making him hot mess]  
> ((this request literally made me WEAK op you're a genius))

"MK- _woah!_ ”

MK leaned up at the excited bellow that had entered his room, snapping his head over the door to see Mei standing there, covering her eyes.

He looks down in his confusion, seeing the shirtless demon bull curled against him, still dead asleep.

 _Oh_. She probably thought-

"No, no, no! It’s okay, we both have clothes on!"

Thank _fuck_ they had both pulled on a pair of boxers before falling asleep, though MK went the extra mile and slipped on a t-shirt.

Hesitantly, she peaks out between her fingers, then lowered them all together.

"Can I come in?" She asked slowly.

"Of course!" MK chirps, and finally the demon stirs, though only to tug the boy down again and cuddle up against him, seeming to fall right back into his deep sleep.

She further enters, closing the door behind herself, then shuffles over to the bed, standing in front of it so she could face MK.

It was awkward, of course, a sort of tension in the air at that undeniable fact both boys were truly, completely infatuated with each other. Seeing them together like this, cuddling, was strange. _Of course it was_. After all, here were two people who had tried to kill each other on multiple occasions now snuggled up in the same bed.

Two boys from two _vastly different_ sides together with one another.

 _Absurd_.

"Sooo, uh, I was just gonna ask if you wanted to do anything on your day off, but I guess you're a little busy." Mei starts, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

MK lies back against the pillows, wrapping his arms around Red Son's shoulders. "What? No, I'd love to do something!"

She shifts, still looking very much unsure. "What about him?" She cocks her head to the demon.

The delivery boy looks down at Red Son, admiring the sleeping bull demon for a moment. The peace on her features and the pretty way his hair loosely frames his face and fell past his shoulders.

Then, an idea came to mind.

"He could. .come with?" He suggests slowly.

Mei sputters, gesturing to the sleeping boy. " _Him?_ But he's-he's-"

She trips over her words, so MK takes it upon himself to speak.

"But it would be fun! Plus, you guys could get to know each other a little better, y'know?"

Mei adopts a defensive stance. "I already know him! He's an evil dude with evil intentions," she gestures animatedly to the sleeping demon, "male succubus!" She proclaims.

"He is _not_ a succubus-"

"He totally is!"

Red Son stirs behinds MK, finally waking up from the whispered shouting. He doesn't seem to notice Mei standing behind him, that fact made evident when he leans up to greet MK with a tender morning kiss.

MK instead moves away, causing the demon to pout, eyebrows up turned, frowning. The Monkie Kid gestures behind him, causing him to turn.

Immediately once his eyes land on Mei, his features harden, groaning as he turns back to MK, throwing the blanket over his head.

"Go away!" His tail can be heard thumping against the bed from under the covers.

MK inwardly gushes, peaking under the covers to look at the demon. He has his arms crossed, ears pulled back and looking comically annoyed.

Mei huffs, crossing her arms, turning her head away. "I rest my case."

"Rest your case all you want! Go away!" He snaps back.

The Monkie Kid covers him back up, looking up at his best friend. "He's not really a morning person, but he can totally come with! I promise it'll be fun!"

Before Mei even has a chance to respond, the prince is poking his head up, ears perked. "Excuse me, come with where?"

Both MK and Mei exchange a look, then the Monkie Kid speaks.

"We could go to the mall? We haven't been in a while." He suggests.

She appears to ponder this for a moment, then sighs. "Mall it is."

"Yeah!" He throws his arms up in a cheer.

Red Son pokes his head up even more, huffing. "Hey! Excuse me but what's going on?"

MK smiles, looking at him. "Me and Mei were gonna go to the mall and you can come with us!" He chirps.

The demon sputters. "Wait- hold on a minute! I didn't agree to that, what about Wukong-"

"We can discuss the details later!" The Monkie Kid says instead of supplying him with a real answer, looking back up at Mei.

She smiles, blowing a sigh through her nose. "Let's head out at around two, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"I'll let you two do your own thing," she heads for the door, then turns to shout, "don't forget! Be ready and downstairs at two!" She calls, knowing her best friends track record of both forgetting plans and his blindness to the passing of time.

"We will!" He calls back, adding a, " _bye Mei_!" as she exits.

The demon leans up as soon as she left, turning to look at MK. " _Hold on a minute_ , now that Miss _Spitfire_ is gone, what's going on?" He huffs, eyebrows pulled together, his annoyance shown in the crease between them.

The Monkie Kid leans up with him, smiling. "Mei wanted to do something on my day off, so we're going to the mall! She said you can come with."

"Oh, and thank the Gods for that," Red Son rolls his eyes, then looks back at him, "wait a minute, what about Wukong? We were only supposed to- you know- then I was going to go. I wasn't even supposed to sleep here, it's a miracle he hasn't noticed I'm gone and paid us a visit already. Going to the mall would only push my luck." 

“Trust me, I don’t think he’ll notice. Wukong isn’t exactly the most- _responsible_ mentor.”

Red Son’s eyes glitter with mischief, grinning. “Did you just call your mentor, _the_ Monkie King, irresponsible?” He _tcks_ in jest. “I don’t thing he’ll be exactly thrilled to hear his successor saying that about him.”

MK grabs his cheeks, squishing them together. “You wouldn’t dare.”

The demon scoffs, though couldn’t help the smile etching itself into the corners of his lips. “ _Oh_ , I dare.”

Red Son looks into the delivery boy's eyes for a moment before he smiles, tender and loving, both sharing a quick laugh before he’s leaning in to press his lips against the others.

They kiss, soft and languid, a push and pull of lips, just barely the tiniest hint of tongue, taking it slow and enjoying the moment alone with each other.

Enjoying the calm and the clarity of being alone, just the two of them, as well as the hopeful nature of things getting better.

Red Son pushes forward, leaning MK back against the headboard as a hand dips under his shirt, fingertips dancing across the skin tenderly. He hikes it up before-

" _Red Son!_ ”

Both boys let out a shriek, whirling around to face where the shout had come from.

Standing in the window, arms crosses, eyebrows pulled together was-

"Oh for _fucks_ sake,” he mutters, “say the God’s name and he shall appear.”

Wukong crawled through the window, standing in MK's bedroom, staring at the two of him. He crossed his arms, huffing. "Don't " _oh, for fricks sake_ me! What are you doing here? You were supposed to be training this morning- and didn't I say no MK until you got your forms under control?"

Red Son's eyebrow twitched, pulling up MK's covers to his shoulders, leaning back against the boy. "You're not my father, you know. If I want to see my boyfriend, I very well can." He declares, waving his tail in a condescending manner.

The Monkie King sputters, probably at the disrespect being thrown his way. " _Hey_! I agreed to help you on the term that you followed my rules!"

"I wanted to see Xiaotain, is that such a crime?"

"You're supposed to stay put at Flower Fruit Mountain! At the temple!"

"What? Forever?" Red Son snorts.

"You-"

" _Wait, wait, wait-_ Monkie King, hold on!" MK pipes up, silencing the two's back and forth banter with his insistent halting. He scoots forward a little, ignoring the whine he got from Red Son as he fell back against the mattress, seeing as his support was gone. "He's been doing really good! I'd say he basically has it under control," he glances back at the demon, who was pouting against the headboard of the bed, "besides, doesn't he deserve a tiny break? You should let him stay for tonight, then you can begin training him again!" He suggests, keeping his tone optimistic and hopefully.

Wukong merely narrows his eyes. "Breaks are for people who are finished with their demon training-"

"Not how breaks work." Red Son snorts.

"-so no breaks until Red Son can completely control his forms!"

MK lets out a huff, frowning.

Then, it appears he gets an idea.

Wukong catches on quickly.

"Kid, don't."

But MK was already giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout.

Wukong's tough demeanor doesn't last long.

" _Pllleaaaaasssee-_ “

" _Ugh_ , fine!" He sighs, rolling his eyes at MK's excited, energetic shout as he scrambles over to pull Red Son into a hug.

The Monkie King rests a hand on his hip, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I needed a break from him anyway," he sighed, then pointed to the demon, "but I want him back to the temple by tomorrow! We still have a long way to go with getting him to control his form."

"He'll be back by tomorrow, I promise!" MK swore. "He'll probably do a lot better after a little break as well!"

"Yeah, yeah- I'm sure," The Monkie King swished his tail in annoyance, huffing, "Gods, you kids are a handful. Whatever, I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you, Monkie King!" MK called as Wukong climbed through the window.

" _Yeah, yeah yeah-_ “ He mutters dismissively, disappearing as soon as he fell back out the window with one last shout of, “you owe me, kid!”

Red Son crossed his arms, leaning back against the headboard of MK's bed as he glared at the spot the monkie was once standing.

"That guy's a pain in the ass." He grumbled.

MK gives a soft snicker, turning to the demon. "I mean, he _is_ helping us, we did kind of meet up without his permission."

"We shouldn't _need_ his permission."

"He's my mentor. Technically yours, too, and he's _centuries_ older than both of us, pretty sure he _is_ qualified to give us permission on whether or not we can meet up. Especially seeing as he's training me _and_ you, and that I didn't get in that much trouble with him-"

Red Son covers MK's mouth with his hand. "You're babbling." He says flatly.

MK looks at him for a moment, then laughs, gently removing his hand from where it was over his mouth. "You should probably brush your hair, it's hard to take you seriously." He comments.

"Huh?" Red Son cocked a brow, ears flicking up.

With another chortle, MK shuffles over to grab his phone, then holds it up so the demon could see himself in the reflection of the screen.

Sure enough, his hair was matted and fluffed out in all directions, his absolutely horrid bedhead on full display.

He flushes a dark red in his embarrassment, ears flicking up. "Why didn't you say anything? I just spoke to your friend and the Monkie King looking like a total mess!" He frets, frowning as MK gets up with a laugh.

"It's fine! They're the ones who woke us up, they probably didn't expect us to look well-groomed or anything," The delivery boy reassures, "hold on, I'll be right back." He chirps as he leaves the room, walking out into the hall.

Red Son frowns, crossing his legs and sitting neatly on MK's bed until he returned.

When he does, it’s with a brush, getting situated behind Red Son, sitting back on his ankles. "Can I brush your hair?" He asks, gently bringing the brush up to the mane of red hair.

The demon flicks his tail, blowing a puff of air from his nose. "If that's what you fancy, I suppose." He mumbles.

MK smiles, beginning to get to work with gentle hands. "Your hair is surprisingly soft." He comments absentmindedly, brushing through a knot.

It was surprisingly easy, all things considered.

"Yeah, well, I try." The demon answers poshly, straightening his posture.

The delivery boy gives a small snicker, dragging the brush effortlessly through his hair. "Yeah, you probably use some special shampoo from the heavens." He teases.

"From the heavens?" Red Son scoffed, crossing his arms. "Have you forgotten I'm a demon? We don't- _mh!”_

At that moment, MK's fingers had cupped one of his ears, just to brush the hair around it. He hadn't really thought about it until Red Son made that noise.

Instinctively, he pulled his hands away. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- did I hurt you? Are you alright?" He leans forward to get a look at Red Son's face, seeing it flush, his ears pulled back.

His hips shifted a little, and that's when MK realized. .

"Did that seriously-"

Red Son stops him before he can finish. "They're sensitive! It's not my fault!" He snaps, though the aggression is significantly weakened by the debauched flush and dilated pupils.

MK stifles a chortle, then reaches a hand out. "Can I touch them again?"

The demon's tail lashes back and forth. "If that's what you desire." He mutters, looking away.

With a grin, MK's hand reaches his ear, the grin growing at the small hitch of the demon's breath.

He strokes them, running his fingers across the top, rubbing his thumb on the inside.

All the while, Red Son keeps shifting his hips, his fists balled up from where they rest on his knees. His tail is lashing back and forth, right across MK's waist. So, of course, he does the respectable thing.

He takes his other hand, rubbing the base of his tail, where the fur met skin.

Instantly, the demon bull lets out a moan.

"Xiaotain!" He tries to snap, but it traverses into another moan, this time muffled, as the delivery boy gives it a gentle tug.

"Oh, man, this is- oof!"

Whatever tease MK had going was silenced when the demon let out a growl, shoving him down against the pillows. He hovers above him, baring his fangs, but the moment of dominance is short lived when MK cups both his ears.

He lets out a whimper instead, crooning under the strokes to the fur.

"You are adorable." MK teases.

He gets a growl in response, but its weak, like a kitten's attempt to be threatening.

The Monkie Kid brings his knee up, pressing it right between Red Son's legs, revealing in the way the demon eagerly ruts his hips down on his thigh.

He can feel the hard on through his boxers.

"Awe, that hard just from a couple of touches to your ears?" He croons, rubbing under them.

"They're- _nng_ , They're sensitive!" He snaps, eyes fluttering closed as he continued to roll his hips down against his thigh, letting out a moan as the delivery boy presses his knee up against the bottom of his cock.

"MK. ."

"Hm?" The boy hums, running his fingertips up and down the demon's ear.

Rather than answer, Red Son slots his groin between MK's, leaving both their middles flushed together. He gives a small rut forward, grinding the tip of his hard cock right at the hole he was so desperate to get at.

MK shudders, but not done with his teasing quite yet. He gives his ear a little tug, drawing a whimper.

"Awe, what is it? Wanna fuck me, huh?"

"MK. ." He whines.

"Use your words."

The demon's face is heated, shaking his head in his shame. He instead just grinds down again. "Don't do this to me." He whines, tail thumping against the bed.

The delivery boy brings Red Son's face both, causing both their privates to be flush against one another. MK's slick heat can be felt through his boxers, right against Red Son's cock.

That makes the demon swirl his hips, whining loudly. He coils his tail around MK's thigh, crying out as he juts his cock right against the boy's clothed heat.

"Please. . ."

MK doesn't respond, just hums, pushing his hips up, which causes Red Son to thrust down.

The cloth standing in the way was definitely irritating the demon, given the tiny growls of frustration he keeps giving in between whines and thrusts down against MK. He didn't have the strength to tear them off, though.

Each time MK stroked his ears, it electrified his body, made his arms go weak. The demon leaned down, chest flush with MK's, head being held up by the hands stroking his ears. He tucks his arms under the pillow MK was laying against, digging his claws into the bed there. He continued grinding hungrily against MK's slick heat, his pre-cum having long since soaked his boxers.

"Please, _please-_ “ The demon begs brokenly, breathlessly, ears flicking back, shuddering in MK's hold as he plays with them.

"Please what?"

The prince growls, thrusting his hips forward with such force it slams MK's bed into the wall, drawing a moan from the boy under him.

"Please let me fuck you! Please, I-I need-" A moan cuts him off as MK's thumb rubs under his ear.

"Mh," MK croons, "not yet, baby, wanna try something."

The crying whine of protest he gets from the demon makes him shiver. _Gods_ , he'd never seen Red Son quite _this_ desperate.

He was practically fucking drooling, like a starving animal having a prime cut of luxurious meat dangled in front of them but just out of reach.

"Up." MK nudges him with his thigh, getting a loud whine in refusal from the demon. "Up," he says again, much more sternly, then adds a sweet, "please?"

Red Son does so with another whine, obediently sitting up so MK could stand.

The delivery boy walks around the bed, searching for something. He finds it with a pleased hum, bending down to pick it up.

He stands with Red Son's belt in hand, the same one used on him yesterday.

The very moment the demon's eyes land on the belt, he shifts his hips with a whine.

"Xiaotian _!_ ”

"Turn around," MK says, ignoring the protest from the demon, who turns around as he'd asked, like the good boy he was.

The delivery boy lets out a hum of approval, shuffling back onto the bed. Red Son had already crossed his wrists behind his back, like he knew already that's exactly what he wanted.

MK ties the belt around Red Son's wrists, pulling it tight so they stayed firmly bound. Then, he turns his demon back around.

The demon's face is flushed, eyes watching MK, waiting patiently for his next command.

The Monkie Kid reaches a hand out, cupping his cheek, rubbing under his ear in a way that makes him squirm his hips. "I wanna ride your face, would you be okay with that?"

Almost immediately, Red Son's ears go up, tail thumping against the bed enthusiastically. He has a bleary, zoned out look in his eyes, though etched with excitement. " _Please_ , please ride my face-" He babbles, getting cut off with a well-timed kiss.

He's kissed back against the mattress, whining as soon as he hits it. His arms are bond firmly, now stuck under his body, leaving him completely defenseless. He was all Xiaotian's now.

Sure, he could burn through the belt if he wanted.

Not that he did _want_ to, anyway.

MK strips off his boxers, kicking them aside. For a moment, he considers taking off Red Son's, then doesn't.

He decides to have a little fun with him before actually getting to work with riding his face, slotting a knee between the demon's legs, pressing right against his cock, one hand resting by the prince's head to stroke that sensitive ear.

Immediately, his toes curl, throwing his head back against the pillow, hair prettily strewn about, framing his face. "MK. ." He whines, rolling his hips down. "Please don't- _nh_!”

The demon arches his back as the hand previously on his ear reaches down to tug his tail, stroking up the fur to the tip, then down again, giving another tug.

Red Son struggles against the binds, arching his back up again. "Stop teasing _!_ ”

There's tears already pricking at the corners of his eyes in his desperation, writhing restlessly, his boxers soaked with pre-cum, a sharp tooth digging into his bottom lip so hard it was drawing blood-

MK decided to stop being cruel.

"Man, you look like a hot mess." MK teases as he shifts until his heat is positioned right above Red Son's face.

Immediately, though, his teasing is replaced with a shuddering, knees going weak at how close the demon's mouth is to his most sensitive area.

It was also the look in the demon's face that made him weak at the knees- dilated pupils, heaving chest, drool running down his cheek, ears perked up, eyes hazy and anticipating- looking at MK like he was his entire fucking world.

It was exhilarating, causing MK to shiver.

"Red Son?" He murmurs softly, watching the demon's tender amber eyes meet his own with more clarity than they'd had pervious, "I'm going to ride your face now."

The demon nods eagerly, so MK starts.

Red Son opens his mouth willingly, dragging his tongue between MK's folds the mere second he's close enough.

" _Mh!_ ” He bites down on his lip to stifle the loud cry about to leave his mouth, melting at the wet heat of the prince's tongue.

Underneath him, the prince writhes, whining against his heat, making him squirm.

"Fuck-" He rolls his hips, grinding down against mouth, back arching as he pushes his tongue up.

It teases his hole, making him shudder, then licks up, circling over his clit.

MK's knees are weak almost instantly, hunching over as his hand goes out to hold the headboard, keeping him steady.

Red Son is lapping at him like a thirsty dog, letting out these innocent, wrecked little whines against his heat. The vibrations are almost _too_ much, making high yelps fall from his lips.

With one hand gripping the demon's hair, the other steadying himself on the bed, he leans forward, completely pressing his heat against his mouth.

Red Son is left both literally and blissfully breathless for a few moments, arching his back with a moan as all he could do was lay there.

MK does let up, just a little, enough for him to breath, so he could grind his hips down against his mouth.

The prince, being the cheeky fuck he was, slipped his tongue into his opening, giving him the perfect thing to grind down against.

 _"Fuck!"_ The Monkie Kid lets out a moan, biting down on his lip to stifle it, rough puffs of air coming from his nose. He keeps rolling his hips down against the bound demon's face, all the while said demon was whimpering and whining against him, as if MK riding his face gave him the same amount of pleasure it was currently giving MK.

The sound of it was absolutely lewd, making MK squirm at it.

Wet, slick, and rapid- Red Son just kept at it.

He drags it between his folds, teases the hole, circles his clit, then tongue fucks him like it's second nature- easy and rhythmic and _oh so good_.

He sucks on him next, only letting up to lick at his clit as well as to gather up the slick forming between his folds, then he's back at it.

" _Oh_ , fuck, good boy- such a good boy-" MK pants out, looking down at the demon between his legs.

He nearly cums right then.

Red Son's eyes open, like he senses the boy's eyes on him, and his pupils are dilated, big and amber but oh so soft and sweet. His eyes grows are upturned; face smeared with MK's slick-

MK grips his hair then, grinding down against his mouth one last time before he lets up.

He didn't want to cum before the good part.

Red Son whines at this, squirming, babbling out a string of, " _no, no, I wanna make you cum, wanna be your good boy, wanna make you cum-_ "

MK melts.

He brings a hand to his ears, stroking the fur and watching the way he instantly melts against it.

He closes his eyes, turning his head against his palm, whining- chest heaving.

"Wanna fuck me?" MK asks, grabbing a hold of his chin.

Red Son whines.

The Monkie Kid takes that as a yes.

He gently moves the demon so he's up against the headboard of his bed, tail curled around his hip, ear pulled back- waiting with a heaving chest.

MK takes his sweet time slipping down Red Son's pre-cum soaked boxers, tossing them aside carelessly.

The demon's cock was dripping, pre-cum still beading at the tip, sliding down the shaft.

The Monkie Kid grinned.

He slid into Red Son's lap, tilting his head up so he was looking him in the eyes. He looked at him, eyes round and glassy- hazy and sweet, squirming against the binds.

"Good boy." MK murmurs, bringing a hand to stroke the tip of Red Son's ear, feeling up the fur there, relishing in the moan it drew from him.

Deciding to ease up on his teasing, he steadied the demon's cock with his other hand, then slid down.

Even he moaned at the stretch.

With a grin, biting the corner of his lip, he starts bouncing in Red Son's lap, their hips already punctuated by a wet slap every time he went down.

The prince whimpers, struggling against the binds in his desperate attempt to touch and grab and fuck his lover in the way he wanted. That clearly wasn't going to happen.

MK cups his face, returning to teasing his ears, stroking the fur there, grinning at how the demon squirmed and cried out at it.

He keeps one hand on his ear, then moves the other to card through his hair, grabbing a good handful and _yanking_.

Red Son snaps his hips up, throwing his head back with a cracked moan as a slick heat was filling MK up.

The Monkie Kid slowed for a moment, allowing Red Son to recover just a sliver, then he's picking up the pace once more, relishing in the cries.

He keeps one hand gripping his hair, the other stroking his ear, playing with the fur. With each bounce of his hips, Red Son let out a wrecked whine, toes curling, his tail winding up around his waist.

The bed creaks with how quick MK's hips are slamming down, revealing in every pitchy cry the demon let out.

"Awe," he coos upon noticing the drunken, desperate look on Red Son's face. He grabs his chin, using his thumb to wipe the drool that had run down his chin away, one hand still stroking his ear. "Is it too much?"

Red Son nuzzles into his palm, nodding against it with a whimper.

"Too bad."

The demon's whole-body tenses at that, tail going ridged against MK's body as he bounced in his lap.

" _Nng-_ He whines out sharply, overstimulation racking his body, toes curling. " _Ah-_ mh! I love you! I love you; I love you-" He babbles, drunk on the pleasure, squirming relentlessly.

MK smiles, though breathlessly, his whole face flushed, contorted with his own pleasure.

_"I love you-"_

MK silences Red Son's broken rambling with a kiss, slamming his hips down for the last time as he hit his peak.

He lets out a moan against the demon's lips, cumming around his cock, his liquid wetting over the insides of his thighs and the tops of the boy below him.

The Monkie Kid catches his breath for a moment, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Red Son's shoulders.

Slowly, he leans back, allowing the demon to rest on top of him, dick still thrusted to a hilt and arms firmly bound.

MK closes his eyes, focusing on catching his breath, as Red Son was, too, but then he feels it-

The demon is slowly still moving his hips, in and out, thrusting as much as he could given the position he was in.

He's letting out small, hungry puffs of air, eyes closed tightly.

"Still not done?" MK asks teasingly, though his voice was embarrassingly shaky.

The demon whines, curling into him more as he continues rutting up desperately into his heat.

Panting, he leaned up, nipping at Red Son's ear, hearing him erupt into over-stimulated noise.

He grins, gives a small tug, arms firmly wrapped around Red Son's body, encouraging his thrusts, even if he was letting out small yips in overstimulation himself.

Red Son hits his third orgasm quickly, it only takes another tug to his sensitive ears and one of MK's hands tugging at his tail.

And he then cums, again, crying out, tears running down his cheeks.

The demon writhes, whining as MK moves to lean up, pulling his cock out for him and working to get the binds undone.

He looks like a complete mess, rolling over on his back. He covers his face with his hands, chest still rising and falling with the excursion of it all.

While he caught his breath, MK laid back down next to him, trying to ignore the mix of both his own and the bull demon's cum leaking down his thighs.

The only sound is their combined panting, both roughly breathing through their nose as they attempt to recover.

Red Son leans up first, his breathing still remarkably rough, his hair still an absolute mess, and so was he.

So was _MK._

The Monkie Kid's skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, flushed down to his shoulders, thighs trembling-

"We should probably shower." The Monkie Kid suggests from where he's laying besides him.

The demon thumps his tail.

"That would probably be a good idea."

___________

They took another shower together.

Red Son wasn't quite sure he'd ever get used to that kind of intimacy.

Someone gently washing his hair, doting on him- that small show of love. . .

He tried his best to get used to it, the softer, more tender parts about love.

Red Son clips his coat up, ties his belt, brushes out his hair in the mirror and skillfully pulls it back into a ponytail.

He looks put-together, given the circumstances. He looked calm, collected, in control-

He wished he truly felt like that.

"Alright!" MK announces boisterously as he ties his headband. "I'm ready to go!" He goes for the door, only to pause when Red Son speaks.

"Hold on," the monkie kid looks back with raised eyebrows, watching him silently walk forward to asks timidly, "could I- could I leave through the window?"

MK stares at him for a moment, then cocks his head to the side curiously. "Are you. . .scared of meeting my family?"

Instantly, Red Son's hair goes aflame. "No! I would never be scared of some second-rate peasants like them!" He declares, huffing, then his temporary anger smooths out with a sigh. "I just- alright, listen," he taps his foot, looking off to the side.

Admitting this was hard, but the nervous, dreading feeling in his stomach nearly made him puke. He had to.

"I'm not some sort of coward, I'm just. .not fond of the idea of them seeing me like this," he pinches the bridge of his nose, just above his glasses, "having to conversate with your dragon friend is enough for me today, especially given my- situation," his tail sways behind him as a silence emphasis, "so if I could avoid meeting them for right now, I'd appreciate it."

There's a silence on MK's part, one that makes his eyebrow twitch.

"If you have anxiety over it, you can just say that. I'd never judge you for that," the boy says softly, smiling, "I know what's it like to be overwhelmed, it's okay."

The understand, reassuring tone in which MK speaks has his heart swelling, looking up from the floor with dusted cheeks.

He sighs again, trying to look indifferent, but he knows this boy can see through that facade by now.

He had only expected a different response, not such a tender understanding.

"You can use the window," MK suggests. He does the talking for him because he know Red Son is beyond it now. "I'll just grab Mei and we'll meet you out front!" He chirps.

A small smile forms at the corner of the demon's lips, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Excellent, I'll see you, then."

With that, he walks over to slide open the window, then is disappearing out of it.

____________

Red Son is waiting longer than he thought he would, perking up when MK finally makes it out the door, his dragon friend in tow.

"What took you so long?" He crosses his arms, cocking a brow.

"Sorry! Pigsy was a little less than thrilled that you didn't come down." MK apologizes, leaving each time his boss had called him a 'coward' for not just exiting through the shop’s door unsaid.

"Hmph, well, let's get a move on," his tail swishes as he begins walking forward, "I have places to be."

The Monkie Kid laughs at that, jogging to catch up. "No you don't! And you're going the wrong way, it's back that way!" He places a hand on the demon's shoulder, pointing with his other thumb behind his own shoulder.

Red Son pauses, blinking as an embarrassed flush spread across his cheeks. He scowls, shrugging MK's hand off. "I knew that," there's a snicker from Mei this time, causing him to huff, "shut it! Let's just get on with this!"

He stomps forward, leaving the two to catch up behind him. One settles on each side, leaving him in the middle.

They make it down the street before MK screeches to a halt, patting his pockets down. "Oh, shoot, I forgot my phone!"

"Huh?" Red Son turns to him. "How on Earth did you forget your phone?"

The question lands on deaf ears, with MK already scampering back to the noodle shop before he'd even finished his sentence.

 _"BeRightBackHoldOn!"_ He calls, disappearing into the shop.

Red Son watches him with a sort of fondness, though, his gaze leaves him as he notices the dragon girl leaning closer.

He faces her. She has a smug look on her face, eyebrows raised.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"So, you and my best friend, huh?"

Red Son huffs, crossing his arms. He turns his nose up, looking off in the other direction dismissively. "What about it?"

"Are you two like. .y'know, dating?"

He scoffs. "If you mortals must place a label on everything, sure."

Mei puts her hands into her pockets, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Are you on our side now?" She asks then, which is the most indirect way to ask _"hey, are you still planning on killing us? maybe secretly?"_.

The demon glances back at her. "What's with all the questions?" He snaps.

She puts her hands up. "Nothing! Nothing. . .just, y'know, a little curious given how you sorta did a 360° out of nowhere."

"You mean a 180°, you dunce."

Mei laughs at that, shaking her head. "Geez, still edgy ol' you, huh?" She sighs, smiling for a moment, until it fades. "I have to ask, though, do you actually love him or is it just some elaborate evil plan? I mean, it would definitely be _really_ elaborate if it were one." She bluntly asks, appearing not to really understand the weight that question held for Red Son.

There’s an immediate feeling of uneasiness at the accusation.

He wants to give a snarling retort. He wants to snap and growl and snarl at even being asked that.

But, he doesn't.

Instead, he challenges her gaze, staying quiet but showing his distaste at the question in his expression.

"I betrayed my family and fled for refuge with my father's mortal enemy," he snarks, "what do you think?"

She stares back, unbothered by his challenging gaze, instead simply staring back.

Perhaps she sees that newfound softness in his eyes, because then she blows a breath out of her nose, smile returning.

"Good guy it is." She decides,

Red Son snorts, looking away as he rolls his eyes.

"The only person I'm here for is Xiaotian and Xiaotian alone. I couldn't care less about the lot of you." He fibs, though most of his statement was found in a lie.

Mei seems to know that, a smile still painted on her lips. "Hey, I mean, all things considered," she nudges him with her elbow, "I'm glad you’re with us."

Red Son whips his head around, ears perking up in his surprise. "Really?" He says, quietly, cringing at the hopeful desperation in it.

Mei doesn't call him out on it, thankfully.

She just laughs, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Yeah, dude! I've always thought you were pretty cool!" She admits in a chirp, giving a squeeze with her arm. "I've always wanted more friends anyway, now we can all be a trio! Oh! If we're a trio then we need a cool trio name like-" She starts to ramble, pulling out her phone and swiping through things he didn't understand.

Looking away, he rolls his eyes, pretending to be annoyed by her energetic nature.

He doesn't notice that the ears and tail had faded. He doesn't really grasp the content feeling in his chest.

Acceptance, belonging- emotions he never quite felt.

What contenting, comforting emotions they were.

______________

"What happened to your tail?"

"Huh?" Red Son looked back at MK, then behind himself, turning around in a full circle. "What in the name of the Gods?" He muttered.

"Your ears are gone, too." Mei comments. "Well, not your human ears, your bull ears."

The demon huffs, looking back at her. "Yeah, got that, thanks." He remarks sarcastically, continuing to walk. "I guess I don't need to worry about those pedestrian mortals in the mall staring at me anymore." He mutters.

MK looks over at him. "I mean, yeah, but what happened? Wasn't Wukong training you to control it? But you just did it- just like that?" He asks, then gasps, grabbing Red Son by the shoulders excitedly. "Wait! Do you know what this means?"

"Uh-" Red Son begins, but MK’s question appeared to be rhetorical as his excited babbling cut him off.

"You don't have to stay at Flower Fruit Mountain anymore! You already learned to control it!” He chirps brightly.

The prince blinked, looking at the Monkie Kid, gushing inwardly at the happy, bright smile on his face. He was practically beaming like a puppy.

He hides his gushing with a scoff, pushing MK away. "Yeah, but I'm sure that flea-bag will find some way to keep me there. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to."

______________

Red Son tried to keep his head down, swallowing thickly as he fixed his eyes on the ground.

It's obvious he's tense as he's walking through the mall, hoping no one would look over at him.

Never had he felt so self-conscious.

Though, perhaps that was because he's never truly been in a setting like this before.

He's never been in public and traversed through stores upon stores of goods just for fun. He's never really had anyone to do such a thing with until now.

“Ooh, we should go get cheese tea!” Mei pipes up as they’re walking out of a clothing store Red Son couldn’t care less about, looking between her best friend and _almost_ best friend.

"Cheese tea?" Red Son echoes, cocking a brow.

"Yeah! It's one of me and MK's favorite drinks!" Mei exclaimed, then tilts her head to the side. "You've never had it?"

"Uh, no. No I haven't."

Both MK and Mei let out a loud gasp in unison with each other, each taking one of his wrists and dragging him over to the drink stand right in the center of the mall.

"You're totally missing out! Dude, it's like the best thing _ever_!" MK proclaims.

Red Son looks at the stand in front of him, surveying the menu and varieties of drinks they had. "What. .is it, exactly?"

"Oh! Well it's like- uh," He looks over at Mei for help, who immediately catches on.

Gods, these two were both annoyingly and chaotically in sync.

It was adorable.

"It's like- how do I put it, okay- so like it's a base of tea with like a cheese foam on top, but you can customize it however you like! It comes with milk tea, too, or salty foam instead of sweet!" Mei explains.

Red Son looks away, staring at the girl, sticking his tongue out. "Bleh, that sounds drab."

"No! It's super good, I promise! You can get the kind me and MK always get for your first try, we can always come back."

"Which kind do you usually get?"

"Jasmine milk tea with sweet cream!" MK answers promptly, turning to the cashier to repeat the order more clearly without giving Red Son any time for another retort. "Three small Jasmine milk teas with sweet cream, please!"

Red Son eyes his drink warily as they walk away from the drink stand, narrowing them. "This looks gross."

"Oh my Gods, just _try_ it, you big baby." Mei teases, nudging him with her shoulder.

The demon huffs, rolling his eyes. He gives his boyfriend an unsure look, being met with an encouraging smile.

He turns back to the drink, then, hesitantly, takes a sip.

Red Son lets out a hum, licking the left-over cream off the top of his lip. He forgot to mask his enjoyment with fake distaste.

"It's good, right?" MK is looking at him, smiling brightly.

Red Son is captivated by the shine in it, the way he can seemingly hold the whole meaning of the word _safety_ in it but looks off to the side like he didn't think twice about it. "It's. .fine, I'd much prefer to try the red one they had." He mutters dismissively, swirling his drink before he took another sip.

"Lychee? The pink one?" He asks.

The demon chokes on his drink. "It wasn't- _that was red_!" He flushes.

MK laughed, nudging the boy with his shoulder. "It was a joke, relax!" He snickers.

Red Son flushed, turning his nose up at the delivery boy. "Hmph! Whatever- what are we doing next?"

"Let's get you some nice clothes!" Mei suggests in an upbeat chirp.

"What's wrong with what I have on now?" The demon sputters.

"Nothing! But if you're staying perhaps you should have more, _y'know_ , variety!" Mei pipes up. "Ooh, I know a really good store in the mall we can go to! It's called Winter Dragon, it's full of stuff. You'd love it!"

Red Son gives a deciding huff, looking off. "I-I don't know, I've never really been-"

“Oh, c’mon Red Son! It wouldn’t hurt to look! That’s what we’re here for after all!” MK adds, taking his hand, gently tugging him into the direction of the store Mei was currently pointing to.

He looks between the two, then back at the store, then back at MK. With a huff and a sip of his drink, he walks forward. “Alright, let’s do this, then.”

“ _Yay_!” Both Mei and MK cheered, tugging him over to the clothing store.

Despite Mei suggesting for _Red Son_ to pick out some clothes, she was the one who spent most of the time aweing at the different clothes.

A certain dress caught her eyes, captivating her attention. She rambles out something excitedly, looking back at them to get their opinions.

Red Son gives his usual front of a disinterested disposition, with the Monkie Kid returning his best friend’s excitement over the dress.

“You should get it!” He chirps, absent-mindedly fidgeting with his boyfriend’s fingers, taking another sip of his tea.

He doesn’t appear to notice, but the demon does.

He looks down at their hands, then back at MK. “What’re you doing?”

“Hm?” The boy hums around the lid of his drink, eyebrows perked. As the demon glances down at their hands again, MK catches on.

“Oh! Sorry, I just do that when I’m nervous. I didn’t bring my fidget cube, normally I have it with me.” He vaguely explains, an embarrassed flush coming to his cheeks.

Red Son raises an eyebrow. “What are you nervous about?”

“Well, I mean, technically nothing exactly. I have AD- _oh shit-“_

MK's eyes appear to catch something over the demon’s shoulders, perhaps he hears something, too. His gaze snaps over to the window, then he's grabbing Red Son and Mei by the waist, leaping out of the way just as a figure comes crashing through it.

There's multiple figures, Bull Clones, Red Son noted, then he hears it-

" _Red Son_!" Princess IronFan's voice echoes through the building, the virile in it making the ground shake.

The demon leans up on his elbows, with MK rising on his knees.

All they do is stare for a moment, with Red Son resisting the urge to shrink away under his mother’s gaze.

"Let's go, we have much to talk about. Your father is _not_ happy with your actions and requires your presence at once!" She bellows, pointing the tip of her staff right at the three.

"No, he's not going with you!" MK shouted back.

"MK-" The demon goes to say, but his mother already appears to be past the pleasantries.

If she had any in mind to begin with.

"Enough of this!" She charges forward, right at them, and that's when MK leaps to his feet.

The staff collides with the Monkie Kid, making Red Son jump to cover Mei besides him as a blast erupts, all smoke and gold shimmer.

When it subsides enough, the demon moves away, both looking up instead.

MK is still in front of them, protecting them, only. .

He has a tail, long and swaying, his body covered in a light brown fur- if Red Son didn't know any better he might've confused him for the Monkie King himself.

MK is grabbing his mother's staff with his bare hands, holding it up from hurting his friends and forcing it back. His feet, or paws, rather, had cracked the stone flooring, making small indents where his claws reached out.

Princess IronFan snarls. "I don't have time for this!" She uses her staff to throw MK aside, right into a nearby wall, causing it to crack and split.

 _"MK!"_  
_"Xiaotian!"_

Neither Mei or Red Son could see the Monkie Kid through the rubble and smoke.

The demon whips his head back to face his mother, but whatever was about to come out of his mouth was replaced with a scared shout as she lifts him into the air, holding him there.

"I cannot believe you would do this to us," she begins, glaring holes through him, "and I had to find out through the Six-Eared Macaque, no less. I thought you loved me?”

Princess IronFan _does_ look hurt, betrayed, a genuine ache in her eyes as she looks at her son.

He's always been closer to his mother than he ever had with his father, though perhaps that was only because they spent far more time together then Red Son ever spent with his father.

His father didn't even attempt a relationship.

His mother, though. .

She had.

She had cared for him, but maybe not in the way Red Son wanted. She was always focused on getting her husband back, even when Red Son was a child, she focused on that much more than she did him.

In between the depressive episodes or intense focus on her trapped husband, Red Son could get held or tucked in or rocked to sleep, maybe a story about his father, a man he'd never seen before, if he were lucky.

Those moments were few and far between, but she tried.

When he got older, started showing an intense skill in technology, such as the bull clones, that's when they're relationship shifted.

Now she needed tech from him, inventions, she needed him to aid in getting her husband back.

And he would do it.

The demon remembered getting scolded if he couldn't do what she needed, which was often, seeing as most of the tech she wanted was way out of his skill. But when he could do it, he was praised.

He always chased that praise because he needed it desperately.

Soon he had the thought ingrained in his head that perhaps _all_ she needed from him was his tech.

But, he still did it. He still pushed himself to fulfil his mother's wishes, just to see her smile.

If getting her husband back would make her happy again, Red Son would do it.

He didn't know his father wouldn't be happy to see _him_. He didn't know his father would solely care about his tech and what he could offer to aid in his rise to power and not the demon himself.

He didn't know he'd lose all the good parts of his mother, too.

Neither seemed to care for _him_ anymore near the end.

Definitely not after _this_.

" _Mother_ -" He grits out.

"Enough of the games," she murmurs, voice tight and terrifyingly calm, "enough of this pitiful little identity crisis of yours, you're going home."

The wind tightens around him, making him struggle. "Mother I-" He strains, clearly having no choice here. The air just kept getting tighter.

There's a snarl behind Red Son, then, one that could truly only come from a wild animal.

He snaps his head to get a glimpse of whatever had made the sound- definitely a lion of sorts, tossing a broken bull clone aside as it barreled towards him. Before he could turn around to get a good look at him, the animal's large teeth were gripping the back of his coat.

He was knocked out of his mother's gust of wind, no longer stuck. Instead, he was falling through the air by whatever grabbed him.

Whatever it was felt fluffy, but the huge canines piercing through his coat made him struggle instinctively.

They come to a stop at the other end of the store, Red Son being on the bottom of whatever was above him.

Huge paws were settled by his head, large claws digging into the stone flooring below. The creature was panting, mouth open to bare its sharp teeth.

Red Son looked up at it, first assuming it was some new plan of attack from his mother, maybe she decided a decade of mauling was the price to pay for his treachery, but as he locked his eyes with the lion's-

_MK._

That was definitely MK.

Red Son stared, transfixed, and mesmerized, up into his sharp, glowing auburn eyes, moving a hand up to gently rest it just below the delivery boy's triceps, carding his fingers through the fur.

His lion-dog form was memorizing, although terrifying at the sheer strength and raw, unadulterated power in his eyes.

This was the Monkie King's successor, no doubt about it.

His mother scoffs narrowed eyes looking down at them.

She raises her staff, which causes MK to crouch himself over Red Son protectively, letting out a loud yowl in warning, claws digging into the stone. Mei rushes in to stand in front of them, sword in hand.

She simply rolls her eyes.

"Keep him, then, we already got all we needed with him" she twirls her staff, a whirl of wind surrounding her, "he'll be just as defective with the lot of you as he had been with us."

She forces Red Son’s eyes to meet hers just from the sheer piercing gaze on its own. "Remember this, that if your father chooses to intervene, I won't save you from his punishment. This was your only chance.”

Those were the last words she uttered before the wind surrounded her, then she was gone.

Perhaps she left instead of ripping the store up by its roots because she knew how hard MK and Mei were about to fight to keep him with them, as well as Red Son himself.

Perhaps she didn't want to fight the foo dog MK had shapeshifted into because she knew it would be a difficult scuffle.

And Red Son and his assets weren't worth that fight to his parents.

He was, in her words, defective to them, and if he could barely win a battle for his parents, it wouldn't be any different on MK's side.

Red Son leans up on one of his elbows, letting out a small noise, one that causes MK to turn to him, immediately leaning over him with a whine of concern.

The demon can't help but smile despite himself.

"I'm fine, you mutt." He murmurs, bringing a hand up to rest on his cheek, gently carding his fingers through the fur there.

Though, he feels his lips quiver, a lump forming in his throat as he bites back the ache, the tears forming in his eyes.

MK sees this, trying his best to curl under Red Son's chin as a comfort. The demon rests his chin atop the lion-dog's head, leaning against him as the large dog lays down on his stomach, making it easier for the prince to rest his head there.

Why MK didn't just change back is beyond Red Son, but right now he couldn't get the words out to ask.

His voice would surely crack if he did.

Everything felt like it was sinking, an intense fear and guilt making his bones ache so deeply.

He’s panicking, shame filling his lungs, making his throat sting.

Besides him, the dragon girl kneels, then wraps her arms around him.

That's about the last straw.

Red Son clutches MK, hiding his face just as he does the one thing he's never done in front of anyone before now.

He cries.

___________

"I think he's stuck like that." Mei points out, tilting her head at the lion-dog form MK had taken.

Red Son squints, sniffling from his tears. He had waited until each tear had been dried, waited until he couldn’t feel anymore bubbling to the surface, then he had stood, acting like it simply never happened. “Are you stuck, Xiaotian? Can you change back?"

The Monkie Kid shakes his furry head.

The demon huffs a sigh, hanging his head. "Just as I got control, now MK needs to," he runs a hand down his face, "bless whatever Gods above, I really have created a mess, haven't I?" He doesn't let either try to answer his, mostly rhetorical question- not like MK could do so, anyhow- because he stands then.

"We should- we should see Monkie King. _The_ Sun Wukong must know what to do, surely, he's an adult. More of an adult then us, he has to be able to help." Red Son resists pacing despite his panic, looking back at MK as he rises to his paws. "Want to take us to Flower Fruit Mountain?" He asks, getting a nod.

MK gestures to his back, a silent request for them to hop on, so they do.

Both Mei and Red Son grip his fur tightly as he bounds off, claws clicking against the ground.

The wind is whipping against their face, whistling in their ears- it almost becomes hard to hold on as he sped off.

Neither of them open their eyes until MK scutters to a stop in front of the stairs that lead into the Monkie King's temple.

MK is definitely not used to the lion-dog form, though, because as soon as he lands, he trips over his paws.

Mei and Red Son go flying with shouts, landing with an ' _oof_ ' in unison.

MK's small yip of concern is called over to them just as the Monkie King dashes out, fur on edge, growling.

"Who goes _!_ \- huh?"

He stops as he looks at all three of them, mouth hanging open.

He was probably expecting an intruder. Macaque, perhaps.

He most definitely assumed it was Macaque, not Mei, Red Son, and a giant lion-dog.

"Uuhh-"

"Mr. Monkie King, sir!" Mei scrambles up, standing in front of him. "My, uh- MK is having some trouble, he-"

"He transformed during a fight with my mother," Red Son interrupts, rising to his feet, "he doesn’t know how to change back.”

Wukong's eyes are still darting between the three, but eventually they focus on the large lion-dog form MK had taken as the Monkie Kid walks forward, sitting himself in front of the king.

He blinks, eyebrows raised. "So, uh, something tells me alotta stuff happened on your break there, Red Son," he comments, making the demon's hackles raise.

"No time for your smart-talk!" Red Son snapped. "Can you help him?"

The monkie huffs, throwing a quick glance back at him. "Of course I can. He’s my pupil, after all." He muses casually, then strikes the top of MK's head with the tip of his tail.

The lion-dog form disappears, poofed away, leaving only MK, who stumbles as he finally gets his human feet on the ground.

Well, _almost_ human feet.

"Kid! You-" Wukong begins to exclaim.

MK looked up at Wukong, swallowing at the expression on his face that clearly showed he was feeling too many things at once. His tail curled. "I dunno what happened, I-I just- we were fighting Princess IronFan and then _poof_! I'm a monkie!" He summarizes, as if it were merely that simple, his words coming out into one big, jumbled mess.

The Monkie King passes a look to all of them, mouth hung open.

“Alright. Alright,” he holds his hands up for a moment, “can someone please give me a step-by-step retelling of what went down?” Wukong speaks, crossing his arms as he held himself up with his tail.

Red Son exchanges a look with MK, who passes it to Mei. It becomes apparent neither MK nor Mei wanted to explain, so the prince took it upon himself.

“My mother-“ He begins, then realizes he should probably start at the very beginning. “We went to the mall; we had only walked through a few shops before my mother showed up. She wanted- eh, well,” he hesitates at this part, swallowing thickly, balling his fists, “I suppose Macaque told my parents everything, so she wanted me to come back. But, I didn’t want to, so she thought she could use force and I suppose MK didn’t take too kindly to me the thought of me being taken away by force.”

Wukong sputters on what he should say, which takes a touch too long, so MK speaks instead.

“Can you fix it? The monkie thing? I dunno how to change back and I’m not ready to-to look like _this_!” He rushes out in a panic, gesturing to his new form.

The Monkie King sputters, again, falling flat on his word. Or, he was hesitant to admit the truth to the panicked Monkie Kid. “Well- I can’t really _fix_ this, kid. Like Red Son’s form, you kinda have to master it yourself.”

MK’s tail starts lashing anxiously. It doesn’t even seem like he knows he’s doing it. “No, no, no, no-“ He rushes out in a panic. “I’m not ready!”

Mei steps forward to comfort him, leaving the demon behind all three of them. He was about to step forward towards MK himself, but then Wukong speaks, now looking at him.

"And- your form, did you manage to control it?"

Red Son grinded his teeth together uncomfortably, looking off to the side.

Wukong takes the silence as a deafening _yes._

“Whew, alright, okay- alotta stuff happened, lot to process.” The Monkie King speaks, scratching the back of his head as he passed his gaze between the two boys.

His tail is thumping against the floor rapidly, obviously deep in thought. “I’m gonna be honest, nothing prepared me for this.”

MK lets out a distressed noise, his tail lashing anxiously behind him. “You have to know what to do! I’m not ready to-to- I’m not ready for this yet!”

“It’s gonna be fine, kid. I won’t make you take the mantel _this_ soon, I-“ Wukong’s reassurance is cut off by the boy in front of him.

“I still look like-like _this_! I won’t be able to go in public or do my job or-or _!_ ” MK’s mind must be racing quicker then he can voice his concerns and worries properly, gripping the sides of his head.

“Woah, MK- hold on, you’re gonna give yourself a panic attack.” Mei moves in front of Red Son, standing in front of her friend, opening her arms for him to accept a hug if he wanted it.

He did, rushing forward and squeezing tightly.

Wukong walks forward then, a hand resting on his back.

“It’s alright, kid, you can stay here until you learn to control it. It’d be better if you were here, anyway, another incident with Red Son’s parents or Macaque wouldn’t be very good.” He hears Wukong say, quietly, causing his ears to ring as his mind took that simple statement and ran.

Red Son wants to walk forward, too. He wants to comfort MK, but he didn't, almost as if he was glued right to the floor. As if he was sinking into it.

Their backs were to him, seeming to silently tell him something they would never say to his face.

At least, that's how Red Son took it, anyway.

Wukong glances back at him in such a way it causes his mind to spin into a frenzy.

____________

MK coos softly in his sleep, Red Son notices.

It's quaint, quiet, comforting-

It reminds him that he should've gone to sleep hours ago, MK had, exhausted after it all, but yet. . .

He was wide awake, cuddled up to MK's back, arms around his bare torso and intertwining his legs with his, the Monkie Kid’s tail curled around his calf.

He can't stop thinking about the events of today, and that familiar routine of bad happenings interrupting the good moments.

Every good moment _he_ was involved in, something went wrong. Someone, almost always MK, got hurt.

The prince was truly a walking curse, wasn't he?

 _He_ was a problem. Always had been, always will be.

His breaths got a little quicker, tears pooling in his eyes.

Sun Wukong's words, his piercing gaze, the looks he received from both Mei and MK-

It was the perfect concoction to get his mind in a frenzy, to cause his thoughts to go haywire.

Maybe he should try to rationalize it, to think about it more clearly and not read into things that weren't there, but he'd never really been good at rationalizing anything.

Besides, he knew how this would end anyway. His parents disowned him; he couldn't go back to them unless he wanted to be tortured for all eternity. He couldn't go there, and soon he wouldn't be able to stay here either.

MK would get rid of him eventually; he knew he would. That Sun Wukong would make it happen, or one of MK’s friends would convince him that Red Son was more of a problem to keep around then he was worth.

Perhaps he was jumping the gun with his panic, but he couldn't exactly help it.

He might as well jump the gun and get the ball rolling himself, it would hurt much less this way.

  
The panic was clamping down around him. Newfound panic, but a familiar panic he always felt when he failed his parents and couldn't fulfill their wishes. All of it had been allowed to build dangerously in the silent of MK’s room as he stares at the wall.

Abandoning the thoughts temporarily, he snuggles into the Monkie Kid’s fur.

MK's fur is soft, he can't help but nuzzle his cheek against his shoulder, relishing in the comfort.

Comfort he'd never feel again, he knows.

Red Son allows himself a few more moments to bask in the comfort of holding MK, to remember the warmth of his body and the sounds of his sleeping coos- then, slowly, he gets up.

MK stirs in his sleep as he does, almost immediately noticing the lack of warmth and the absence of his presence. The boy lets out a sleepy whine of protest, turning over to grab at the demon.

He manages to snag his shirt, tugging on it gently. "Don't go. .warm." He mumbles in a sleepy, cozy mess of words.

The demon stares for a moment, then smiles, though it's etched with a pain his lover can't see nor detect in his muddled state, turning to his beloved. "I'm just going to the bathroom," he lies, "I'll be right back, love." He places a gentle kiss to his cheek, and that seems to be enough to satisfy him, because then the sleeping boy lets go.

Not without one last final “ _hurry"_ , of course.

The demon walks himself out of the room, taking a moment to grab his clothes, too, then walks into the bathroom.

He sets the change of clothes onto the sink, pressing his palms into the countertop and looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Red Son truly looked pathetic.

It was that _look_ in his eyes that stood out to him. Gleaming with something unfamiliar and different, not at all like the power-hungry and pompous demon he'd been just months previous.

It was the worry that was permanently etched between his brows, or the newfound softness in the way he carried himself.

The destiny of riches and power and control had been abandoned long ago. He'd already smashed it to pieces and buried it.

He couldn't go back to his parents, that was a death sentence. He didn't particularly want to, as much as he did miss his mother. She wouldn't look at him the same anyway, their relationship would just get all the more strained and suffocated.

He supposed where he did go didn't exactly matter, just so long as he went and got himself as far away from MK as possible.

He was doing MK a favor, he knows, or convinces himself, rather. The boy was far too naive to know what was best for him. But Red Son knew, and it was his responsibility to do what’s best for the boy he loves so much.

He regards his destination in passing as he shrugs on his clothes, taking the time to stare in the mirror for the last time as he tied his hair up.

He was a fool for thinking this wouldn't have ended painfully. He was a fool to think it wouldn't fail.

It would've failed, eventually. So, before it did, Red Son might as well take control of the terms and conditions of how it failed.

The demon bowed his head, closing his eyes and letting his hands ball into fists. They trembled slightly, the ache in his stomach making the floor sway beneath his feet.

He tried not to think about how comfortable being with MK was. He tried not to think about the comfort he craved and wanted to run back to so desperately. He tried not to think about how much this was going to sting.

He tried not to think about how much he’d miss that damned smile of his, or that happy, infectious laugh.

Or how much he’d miss the feel of safety MK gave him at just merely being close to him.

He should've never let himself get this close.

Red Son takes a breath in, then disappears in a whirlwind of flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> All always, comments, criticisms and kudos are always appreciated!! 
> 
> Feel free to leave any requests or prompts!! This fic is honestly just me fucking around and its been super fun!! 
> 
> I was sorta thinking about making a separate fic that was just the unused prompts from this fic but I didnt know if anyone would be interested in it,,, 
> 
> Anywhooo!!!
> 
> You can find me on Instagram @sqigglemetimbers!!!!
> 
> Until next time!!! :]


	7. Just Take My Wallet [your mama's crying for you]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo!! 
> 
> Here's another chapter!! This time angst and plot orientated but never fear! The smut shall return soon!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! I'm absolutely hyped on a cotton candy bang and feeling quite angsty so I thought I should finish this draft up and get it posted before I go to bed!
> 
> That's about it! I hope you enjoy :]

It's the coolness of the bed that wakes MK in the morning.

Normally, it's much, much warmer than it was currently.

He reaches a hand out blearily, feeling across empty covers for a body that wasn't there. The realization gets his head to raise, tail giving a curious thump, a faint noise of concern coming from his throat.

Unusual, definitely, but his first thought is to rationalize it.

Surely Red Son had just gotten up to go to the bathroom, maybe he was in the kitchen and everything was fine, no need to worry-

Still, however, MK pushed himself up.

He checks to see if the bathroom door is closed, seeing it was.

Immediate relief, sighing a little to himself to rid those dreaded, irrational thoughts that the demon was gone.

He hated that he feared that so much.

He knocks on the door, though, just to be safe. "Red Son?" He calls, a small smile on his face, waiting expectedly, and excitedly, for the answering _"yes?"_ that would come and immediately ease the building worry at the unusual absence of his presence.

Though, there's nothing. Not a word.

"Uh, Red?" He repeats, and just the same, nothing.

Tightening his jaw, he tries the doorknob, seeing it was unlocked.

The boy didn't screech for him to close the door, so he pushes it open.

Empty. Just like he suspected.

On the floor was Red Son's, or MK's, rather, clothes, the one he'd gone to sleep in. Two things that weren't like Red Son at all; the clothes lied on a heap on the ground, when Red Son usually folded all of his clothes up neatly when he's changed out of them, as well as the fact the clothes were in the bathroom instead of his bedroom.

Why would Red Son change in the bathroom? Why'd he change so early in the morning anyway?

Why wouldn't he be in bed?

A pit of uneasiness filled MK's stomach, making his throat tighten.

Quickly, he moved over to the kitchen, being met with the same absence of Red Son's presence- Calling out his name gifted him with no response.

The pervious pit in his stomach turned into a boulder weighing him into the ground.

Something was _not_ right, and now MK could rationally start panicking.

Still, he kept himself calm, or tried his best to. He probably shouldn't get so bent out of shape without Red Son with him, and he knew he'd just feel stupid if it turned out he was just with Wukong.

That's where he decided to check first.

"Monkie King?" He called, spotting the king napping in a hammock that was stretched across to pillars.

 _Oh_.

Any hope of Red Son being here was drained immediately at the sight.

"Monkie King!" He called again, much louder, running up to the hammock.

The king jolts, animatedly tumbling out of the hammock but scrambling back up on his feet. "I'm up! I'm up!" He yawns, scratching the back of his head. "What's with the siren, kiddo?"

"Red Son is gone!" He shouts bluntly. "I can't find him anywhere- he wasn't there when I woke up which is unlike him, I thought he'd be here, but he isn't, is he?" He rushes out, words a jumbled mess.

All Wukong does is stare for a moment, like he needs to process MK's words before he can formulate any kind of response.

"He's gone?"

That confirms to MK he wasn't with Wukong, bringing a stressed heave from his chest. "I don't know where he's gone, he didn't leave a note or a text or anything! He was just- _gone_!"

Wukong opens his mouth, stutters on his words, then closes it. There's a genuine, bone-aching worry in him, in his eyes, that he's obviously trying to hide from MK.

Wouldn't want to panic the poor boy who looked like he was already about to burst into tears with his own panic. He knows if he let MK see the worry, even a glimpse of it, his panic would only skyrocket.

"Well. . .alright, uh-" He starts, scratching his chin. "Do you happen to know where he went?"

MK shook his head.

"Not even a clue?"

Another shake.

The Monkie King let out a breath, looking around. "Alright, okay- I'll see what I can do to help find him," he gestures at a nearby monkie, who nods- knowing what Wukong wanted him to do, bounding off. "He's probably just blowing off some steam somewhere, I wouldn't worry." The king turns back to the Monkie Kid, who's ears were pulled back, face paled-

Wukong didn't want to express his true thoughts on where the demon could've gone. He knew it wasn’t what MK wanted to hear.

__________

The monkie comes back empty handed but Wukong doesn't tell MK that.

He simply says the monkie hadn't returned yet.

He used this excuse for two days, still spending more out continuously to search- even doubling checking places they'd already searched.

Red Son was nowhere to be found.

He didn't answer any of MK's texts, either. They hadn't even been opened.

MK coped the best he could, but, of course, his mind raced, feeding him anxious thoughts that made bile rise in his throat.

Mei had taken the spot in his bed where Red Son was supposed to be, because MK couldn't possibly be alone right now. Not while he was this anxious and antsy.

Mei tried her best to comfort him, and it worked, for the most part.

They'd watch some show while she comfortingly played with his hair or play some video game- but that was about all they could do.

MK couldn't really be in public with his whole form situation, which he still hadn't gotten a handle on. Red Son disappearing during the night certainly didn't help.

Wukong wouldn't let him train, insisting he take it easy. The only times they sparred was when MK physically _needed_ to let out everything building up inside him or else he'd tear everything apart.

Although MK knew better, he couldn't deny the places his mind went that were out of control.

Places like Red Son returning back to his parents, or maybe he had truly been doing all of it to betray him all along.

He voiced this to Mei during an anxious fit the day he had disappeared, she quickly convinced him that couldn't be the case.

The second thought, one Mei couldn't convince him of otherwise, was that MK had done something wrong.

Perhaps Red Son had left because MK truly wasn't someone he wanted to stay without, or perhaps he simply didn't fancy his new form.

But that couldn't be the case, right? Surely not.

It wouldn't be permanent. Red Son had offered many genuine reassurances in the comfort of his room, he held him- he did all the things someone typically wouldn't do if put-off by something.

MK's thoughts drift over the look he'd seen in Red Son's eyes.

It was something deep, but troubling. Something festering deep.

In fact, MK can recall that look in his eyes manifesting when he looked at his mother. He can recall a newfound vulnerability, newfound fear- something so low that MK couldn't even begin to coax it out of him.

Not like Red Son would ever let him try.

____________

Red Son tried to keep his mind off MK. He tried to keep his mind off how things were playing out back at home with MK. He didn't want to think about it.

So, he didn't.

MK made that difficult, however. After receiving those texts of-

**10:24 A.M | [Xiaotian <3] : Hey whered u go?**

**10:45 A.M | [Xiaotian <3] : Red Son?**

**12:14 A.M | [Xiaotian <3] : Are u alright? U left without saying anything **

-he'd burnt his phone apart.

Not hesitating to do so, in fact.

No need to have something that would convince him to turn back.

Running away was a coward move, sure, and he'd be even _more_ of a coward if he decided to turn back.

He couldn't let the thought of regret fester, so he focused on finding somewhere to stay instead.

He had gotten himself out of the city, and from there he walked.

And walked.

And. . .walked.

And his feet brought him at a hotel.

After little deliberation, he decided this would suffice. For now.

It was far enough from his parents, even further from MK.

No one would suspect him here. At least it'd give him time to sort out his thoughts, which he desperately needed right now.

The demon walks into the hotel as if he had nothing to hide. As if everything was perfect. As if he was a nobody but someone important at the same time.

He slams six-hundred yuan on the counter, not entertaining even a bit of small talk from the clerk checking him in, just snatches his keycard and stomps off.

Sure, he was being rude, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

It wasn't like it matter whether he was being rude or nor. He wouldn't stay long.

He'd be on the run as soon as he was equipped enough mentally to do so.

He didn't know where he was to go but he'd think of something eventually.

Even though he'd slept alone for his entire life, the feeling was so unusual. He'd only slept with MK a couple of times, but even then, not sleeping with him in his arms felt strange.

 _Knowing_ he'd never do so again was strange.

The eerie silence of the hotel room was haunting.

It was deafening.

Every day he stayed at the hotel; the TV stayed on. He needed the background noise, he needed to feel less alone.

The thickness of the air surrounding him was driving him mad.

One quick fuck in the back of his truck and now here he was- disowned and alone. Not a single person around him.

The last part was on his own accord, he knows. He ran away, after all, but it wasn't like he _wanted_ to.

He just knew it would happen eventually, so he knew to make that hurt less he had to take the terms of the spilt into his own hands.

At least he'd leave still on good terms, for the most part.

If MK started to hate his guts at least he was blissfully unaware of it.

Still, however, he couldn't sleep without hugging his pillow.

If he pretended it was MK, he was still with him and nothing changed. He didn't flee- in fact, he didn't _need_ to.

Everything was simply perfect, and he was _needed_ and _wanted_ all the same.

He only allowed himself to indulge in such a fantasy at nightfall.

When the sun came up, all of it was placed on the backburner.

___________

"You _didn't_ bring him _back_?" The ground shout with DBK's roar, cracking as his foot stomped down in rage.

Straightening her back, Princess IronFan clears his throat. "No, I didn't," she repeats, trying to keep her tone void of any emotion at all, "he made friends, both seemed ready to fight to keep him. I knew it wasn't a fight I could win."

There's a gruff snort, the fur on DBK's shoulders rising. "I want him here! I don't care how many fights we have to lose, that little _brat_ will pay!" He strikes the ground, rage coming off of him in waves. "That ungrateful little brat! That traitor! I want him found and brought back here at once!" He bellows.

Princess IronFan huffs, blowing out a breath. "Wouldn't it be better to just. . .let him go?" That suggestion gets an angry snarl, so she continues. "I think it'll be punishment enough once those little friends of his realize he wasn't much to fight for anyway. Or when he realizes that without us, he's made himself a worthless husk."

DBK appears to consider this for a moment, though only for a moment, because then he lets out a shout. " _No!_ That little traitor brought me defeat! That little traitor was telling those little brats how to defeat me! He deserves punishment!"

"Isn't living a useless life punishment?" She shouts back.

Her husband bares his teeth on a snarl, obviously about to give a retort of his own, but then a familiar laugh interrupts him.

Macaque steps forward, stopping right in front of Princess IronFan. "Your highness," he gives a bow, almost mocking, then grins, "I believe _I_ can help you retrieve your son."

The demon king grits his teeth, claws dragging against the stone floor. "He's _not_ my son," he snaps.

The monkie laughs at that. "Right, right. .a _traitor_ has no place in the Demon Bull family," he croons, "but, as I was saying, I can help you find your son. I believe I could have him back here in less than a week."

DBK slams his fists down. "It shouldn't take a week." He grits.

"That's why it'll take _less_ than a week," he grins, "I have my ways," a shadow-clone appears behind Macaque, looking up at the king with the same mischievous grin that was spread across the real Macaque's face.

The king glares, claws screeching against the ground. "Get it done, then."

"Of course." Macaque bows once more, overdramatically mocking, then turns on his heel, shadow-clone following in tow.

Princess IronFan's eyes follow the monkie, glaring as he walked away. Her hands were closed into tight fists, jaw tensed, teeth aching with how hard she was grinding them down.

"I'll be in the den." She doesn't wait for DBK to respond, just turns on her heel, disappearing out of the second exit.

She walks herself into the palace, their home.

 _Home_ in the loosest sense. It was a hollow building with the faint reminisce of a home.

It never did quite feel the way a home should.

Perhaps it did before her husband was sealed away, or right after Red Son was born. . .but it had long since lost the comfort in that title.

She sits herself in front of her vanity, taking off her hair piece and letting it fall down around his shoulders with a heavy sigh.

That fool Macaque.

The last person she wanted searching for him, besides DBK himself, was the Six-Eared Macaque.

Nothing good could come from him getting involved. The only good thing he's done is bring them the information of their son's treachery, of his betrayal-

Or, perhaps, she feels this way because she knows deep down Macaque would find Red Son and bring him back, which is one of the last things she wanted.

She hadn't yet admitted, even to herself, perhaps she didn't try as hard as she could've to retrieve her son that night.

________________

When Macaque first arrived at the Demon Bull's palace, he approached it with grace.

He kneeled, hiding his malicious grin, appearing as if he wasn't the same trickster they knew.

Macaque and the Demon Bull couple had only ever regarded each other in passing, before DBK had been sealed away, but both knew how the other operated.

For the most part, anyway.

Because of this, Macaque knew he might as well play the part of an acquaintance simple concerned over the information he 'stumble upon'.

In reality, that was far from the truth.

He found that truck near the very mountain he frequently perused. He didn't think he'd find the Demon Bull King's son and the Monkie King's successor both in it.

Though, he knew he'd have to snatch the opportunity for blackmail against both of them that was so good. Blackmail that simply lent itself to him.

In the end, he went straight to the Demon Bull King with his information. Neither knew of his true intentions, and they didn't need to.

He sent his shadow-clones to do the look for him, disappointment etching between his brows when one had finally come back to him with some _very_ interesting news.

"Missing?" Macaque echoed, eyebrows raising. "Do you know where he is?"

The clone shakes its head. "No one does."

Macaque stands there for a moment before a grin spreads across his face. "No one knows where he is," he repeats, rubbing his chin in though, "excellent. He'll be alone when I get to him," he directs his attention back to his clone, another one appearing besides it, "go find me anything you can on his whereabouts, quickly."

The clones dashed away at the response, blending effortlessly into the shadows.

Luck appeared to _always_ be on Macaque's side.

It was a race against time as to who would find Red Son first, though neither MK _nor_ Red Son knew this. Macaque would be damned if he didn’t take this opportunity to get the upper hand.

___________

MK had his head sat on the bar in Pigsy's noodle shop, ignoring Sandy's cat, who pushed at the distressed boy's shoulder.

"I know it's hard, but, perhaps it's for the best," Pigsy suggested, though from a genuine place of concern over his well-being, "it would've made your whole superhero-monkie-thing harder than it needed to be. Think aboutta it, you've already had to- y'know."

Oh, MK knew.

"I understand that! But- I'm willing to go through that if it means Red Son can be here, y'know? I'm fine with transforming a little early-"

"You make sacrifices for the people you love." Mei adds besides her best friend.

"Exactly!" He agrees passionately, covering his face with his hands, elbows pushed into the wood.

"Love?" Tang echoes.

"Kid, are you _sure_ that's what you feel for him?" Pigsy adds, leaning against the bar. "Love is kinda a big word."

MK lowers his hands, leaning into Mei's arms. He has to ponder it for a moment, looking down at his feet. "I'm sure it _is_. ." He murmurs softly, looking at his hands. "I want- I want to fight for him, I want to keep him happy I always want him to be okay. I just- _feel_ better around him, like when I'm with Mei, it's just- _different_. I want a relationship with him. He did, too."

MK couldn't say he didn't understand Pigsy's questions and statements, or Tang's confusion.

Both were much, _much_ older than he was. They had much more wisdom and experience, both probably thought all it was between Red Son and MK was a passing puppy-love, something that would fade and spoil eventually.

From an adult’s perspective, at least older adults, that would be a valid point of view.

“With. .the least offense possible, most young adults believe themselves to be in love before they _truly_ get to know a person." Tang starts, obviously hesitant in his words and wanting to speak to MK as gently as possible. “Don’t you think that could be the case here?”

MK sniffles, looking up at Tang. “Wh-What’d you mean?”

"What Tang is trying to say is, maybe you don't _actually_ love the guy, y'know?" Pigsy rips that band-aid off, causing MK to close his eyes even tighter and tilt his head down with the weight of such a statement. "I'll give you an anecdote of my own, kiddo. When I was younger I knew this girl, right? I thought for sure I was in love; I hadn't even known her longer than two mouths. I left my parents’ house and bought an apartment for us, guess what happened the first two weeks of livin' together?"

MK looks up hesitantly, eyebrows upturned. “You broke up?”

“Bingo, kid.” He confirms, tone gentle and soft. “We rushed in, and I think that’s what you’re doin’ now. Sometimes people aren’t as compatible as they think they are.”

MK just looks at him, understanding it was no easier for him to say then it was for him to hear.

He knew his friends, specifically Pigsy and Tang, weren’t. . . _ecstatic_ about the whole prospect of MK and Red Son together, but, they cared more about him being happy then their own refusal of the idea. They were indifferent to his disappearance, truly. They didn’t quite understand, the only one who _did_ was Mei, because she took the opportunity to befriend the demon.

“Maybe it’s for the best, kid.” Pigsy gently says, carefully, as if he could ever be truly aware of the weight those words held.

No one truly understood how hard that hit him.

MK looked at the table, tears welling up in his eyes. “I still- I still wanna find him. I wanna know what happened,” he murmurs, “I wanna know why. .why he- why he left.” MK manages to get out, crestfallen, his voice coming out as nothing more than a hushed, broken whisper.

It was hissed in pain, barely able to get the word _left_ out properly.

"We'll find him," Sandy reassures from besides him, a hand resting on his shoulder as Mo tried to comfort the boy with gentle licks to his cheek.

Behind him, MK's shadow grows darker, taking a faint purple hue, something no one in the room realizes.

_______________

Sun Wukong's monkies find nothing, not a single trace of the Demon Bull.

It was nearing the end of the week, which posed the question if Red Son would even come back on his own.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything!" MK grits, gripping his staff. "Why did he even leave?" He asks, screaming it into the void for the umpteenth time.

It was such a hollow hurt, one that grew and fester the longer nothing of Red Son was found, multiplying with each unanswered question.

Wukong goes for a reassurance, only to close his mouth when MK threw his staff down.

"Why did he just _leave_!" He shouts, tumbling back before he sat on the ground, gripping the sides of his head. It all stung, the benefit of the doubt on his disappearance was rapidly slipping, being replaced instead with the sickening paranoia MK tried so hard to run from.

The chronic fear that everyone, _every single person,_ MK ever got to know would leave.

Red Son was a fine contender of proof for that retched fear, so much so that MK's mind latched onto, making his stomach spin.

He got up and left without a _word_.

"It seemed like he cared, it didn't seem like he really wanted to go back to his parents _willingly_." He murmurs in a hushed whisper, hearing Wukong plop down next to him.

He doesn't say a word, because what exactly was he supposed to say?

No one had the answers MK was pleading for, and no one wanted to feed false hope, either.

Instead, silently, Wukong through an arm around him, comfortingly squeezing his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, kid."

MK places his hands in his hair, tugging at it in his frustration. Maybe he saw his mom again and decided MK wasn’t worth it, but MK _knew_ better. Red Son would never go back to his parents willingly, would he?

No.

_No._

MK had more faith in Red Son then that.

“We’ll find him.” Wukong mutters softly, but MK knew by this point it was a hollow reassurance that no one quite knew would ever be fulfilled.

_____________

After a couple of days, Red Son couldn't stay in that dingy hotel any longer.

He left without saying anything to anyone who worked there, just slammed his keycard down on the desk with the rest of his owed yuan, then left.

He teleports himself to the city's exit, then continues his trek on foot.

He doesn't notice the way the shadows around him have been growing darker as he passed them, including his own shadow.

He's much more focused on where he was walking to, which he didn't even know himself.

His feet stop instinctively at a tall hill where he can overlook the city, where the wind blows harder and cools his skin.

MK would've loved a view like this, he thinks, but quickly disregards that thought. He's had to disregard each uncontrollable, intrusive thought about MK since they came into his mind, not letting them linger for longer than a moment. He knew if he did, he'd crumble right under himself.

The demon was already struggling so severely after no more than a few days, sick with longing and desperation just to hear that sweet, safe voice say-

"Red Son?"

Red Son turns sharply at the familiar voice, turning to face-

His heart seizes, face dropping. "MK. ." He breathes, feet frozen to the ground, his stomach in his throat.

Right now, his love is giving him the saddest look. A look a mix-up of yearning and relief and undeniably _pain._

"Why'd you leave?" MK says, walking towards him. Each step forward brings him closer, which makes the demon bite his tongue anxiously.

"I-I," he hesitates, shifting his feet.

 _Because I'm a coward_ , he wants to say, but he doesn't, just stays quiet.

MK doesn't seem to _want_ to let the quiet fester, so, instead, he moves forward.

Even though he hadn't said a word, Red Son turns around, already sounding off at the simple movement closer.

"I was scared!" He admits, louder than he wanted to, letting whole world know he, Red Son, prince of the Demon Bull Family, was _scared._ A boy who was supposed to be afraid of nothing was afraid of _every_ thing.

MK stays quiet, not quite standing beside him, more _behind_ him. Red Son feels a hand smooth over his back, resting in the middle of it.

MK was mad, no doubt about it. He had to be _furious._ He was dead silent; he wouldn’t even try and _force_ the demon to face him.

"I was just- scared. I-I thought I should make your life easier and just leave-" He balls his fists, nervously curling his toes into the soles of his shoes. "But that didn't help, I just worried you."

MK must know there's more, because a thumb then strokes his back comfortingly in an attempt to coax it out of him. Or maybe that's just what Red Son thought that gesture meant.

Perhaps it was because he had simply been stewing in his own self-hatred for too long and the moment he saw MK it all came spilling out without the usual corrosion it would've taken on a normal day.

"I thought I wasn't worthy and- I was scared you would get rid of me anyway, so I thought if I just left myself. . ." Still, silence from MK, so he continued. "I didn't think I deserved you."

His boyfriend, still, says nothing, and that was all Red Son could take.

He shakes his head. "I know you're upset, I just- _ack!_ " Red Son's whole-body tenses as a pair of knuckles hits his back so hard for a moment he thought it was a sword.

He's raised off the ground slightly, feet dangling limply. A noise makes its way from his throat, weak, breathy, as if the air had been knocked from his lungs, and it _had_. He could barely breathe, his whole body tensing up painfully.

He makes a struggling sound; mouth stretch open in an attempt to make louder noises than what were already _barely_ managing to escape him.

He's dropped, finally, but that doesn't make anything better.

There's a hollowing feeling spreading in his chest, consuming his body in nothing but an empty agony. He curls his knees up to his chest, letting out a pained noise as he held his hands over his chest like that would do anything to ease the spiraling pain.

He lets out a cry, one hand gripping the grass, ripping up shreds of it as he let out struggling gasps and wheezy, pained breaths. It was as if someone sucked the very life from his lungs, like a part of him had been shut down or half his organs had been ripped out of his body.

He looks around through the stray pieces of hair covering his eyes, his sight blurry sight. His eyes land on a pair of black boots, ones he knows, even in his muddled state, MK's never worn.

Following the boots up the figure, his eyes land on Macaque. His eyes stretch wide in abject horror as he finally understood what _exactly_ that hollowing, draining feeling spiraling through his chest meant.

The monkie meets his gaze, grinning devilish before he kicks the demon over onto his back.

He places the heel of his boot right on Red Son's shoulder, painfully digging into the dirt as he leaned down.

"Surprise." Macaque croons, conjuring up a flame in his palm, almost mocking Red Son with it.

The demon bull's eyes stretch wide, going for a growl but only managing a scared, trembling noise.

He's only laughed at.

"Not so tough without your little powers, are you?" He brings the flame closer to Red Son, nearly scorching him.

Red Son looks at him like he was a cornered animal, throwing a weak punch exactly like how a frightened animal might lash out in its fear.

Macaque catches his fist effortlessly, then, an excruciating heat covers the top of his hand.

For the first time in the demon's life, he knows what heat feels like. He knows what it's like to burn.

For the first time, he understands the true strength of his powers and the pain that came with it.

His whole life, the demon hadn't known what heat meant. He hadn't ever felt the burn of a flame. He could bathe in lava without batting an eye. He didn't know what _burning_ was like.

Now he did, and it was excruciating.

_Had he really put other’s through this pain before?_

Red Son's stomach turns as he lets out a pained shriek.

Gods, his father truly _did_ have a coward for a son.

There's a bellowing laugh from the body above him. "Strong powers," Macaque comments, "this will be the most fun I've had in a while."

The heat stops, and along with it the monkie lets up on his shoulder, stepping back.

Red Son doesn't bother getting up, which seemed like a good call, seeing as a figure behind him immediately takes his arms, restraining him.

Not like it would been hard, his powers made him stronger than he was physically. Without it, it wasn't really in a position to fight back against someone who _had_ them.

Besides, most of his energy had been drained for his body anyway.

"Oh, your parents will be _most_ thrilled about how this turned out."

That statement gets Red Son to throw up a scared look, eyebrows up turned.

There's another laugh as the demon is forced up to his feet by the shadow-clone behind him. "What? Did you not think that's how this was gonna go? You're hilarious, kid."

On any normal day, at any different time, Red Son would've snarled back at that.  
  
Instead, he's quiet, much more focused on the new, off-set balance racking his body. He felt entirely off-center, like his very center of gravity had been made askew.

He was also much more focused on the nauseating anxiety making the floor spin beneath his feet, stumbling as he’s forced to walk.

He hoped he'd never have to do this, to face his parents. His mother was one thing, his _father_ was another; a _terrifying_ another.

Macaque transports them by whatever means of magic he possesses, giving Red Son no real time to prepare himself for what was about to play out.

Nothing felt _real_. Everything was moving too fast for him to fully process; the only thing Red Son _could_ do is stare forward and disconnect himself from the situation.

He can't disconnect when he's made to kneel at his parent’s feet, shame filling every part of his body.

"Dis-a- _point_ ing." His father spat, each word drown in a layer of anger, contempt, and pure, unbridled hatred. "You were destined for many good things, yet, you throw it all away for a boy who will be dead by next- _week!_ "

His father lunges at the end of his sentence, causing Red Son to let out a shriek and push himself back vainly. DBK's fist doesn't hit him, though, he strikes the ground next to him, sending bits and pieces of rock flying as a crater forms under his fist.

"You were supposed to become king," the bull king spat, "you were supposed to know riches and powers _we_ could only _dream_ of. But you haven't even amounted to accomplishing more than I had as a _calf!_ " He strikes the ground again, making Red Son cover his head with his arms instinctively.

 _"Pa-th-etic_ " He snarls, staring down at his son. "Weak."

_Yes, yes he was._

_He was weak, he was a failure. He didn't deserve to be born into the royal bull family._

"I must decide a suiting punishment for such treachery. Treachery that went as far as you sabotaging our wins and exploiting our weaknesses to our enemy-" His claws screeched against the ground as he looked up from his son. "Get him out of my sight," he snarls to some bull clones standing off to the side, voice laced with nothing but pure vitriol and disgust, "you know where to put him."

And they did know. So did Red Son, unfortunately.

He recognizes the cell he's thrown into, having once been in the position of the bull clones long ago. He never really thought he'd be stuck in it.

His knuckles are still stinging painfully from the scorch he received from his own powers. The cell is achingly cold, all he can do is fold in on himself and wish it away.

He spends his first night curled up in the corner, brain still trying to process what exactly just happened, and how serious it was.

Here he was, very power sucked from his soul and gifted to one of the most annoying, vial villains Red Son could name.

Without _MK_ , the one thing that could calm him right now. The one thing he wanted the most, and has wanted the most- _ached_ for in his short-lived runaway.

Red Son should’ve stayed put, he shouldn’t have left.

Feeling faint, his head spinning and his body swaying nauseously, he laid down against the stone floor, feeling the true burn of the cold for the first time.

___________

Red Son didn't quite have the energy to do much more then lay in his cell's bed, which was pretty much just a mattress on the floor.

It was understandable, of course. His entire power was drained from his body, something he's had since birth. It was a part of him.

Of _course_ having it forcibly removed would keep him stuck on his back. It felt like his whole center of gravity had been shifted, he could barely stand without stumbling. Not to mention the sickness weighing his body down, anchoring him to the mattress.

Red Son looks up at the sound of footsteps, rising to his feet to face whoever was approaching. He sways as he does, though manages to plant them down firmly by the time Macaque makes himself known, standing in front of the cell cunningly.

" _What?"_ Red Son grits, hands closed in fists.

The monkie just grins, shrugging. "Thought I would come and see how you're doing."

There's a scoff, with the demon moving to sit back down. "Why do _you_ care?"

"You're right, I don't," he laughs, ignoring Red Son's snarl, "just felt a little bored."

"I hate you."

Another laugh, then an unbothered shrug. "You're not the first to say that.”

Red Son throws a glare up, huffing. "I would appreciate if you left me be."

"Oh, I could, but what's the fun in that?"

The demon stands to his feet with a little added _stomp_ for emphasis, tossing his coat back aggressively as he approached the bars, trying to ignore the way he swayed weakly. "What's your deal anyway? What are you gaining from this?"

"Hm, nothing, really. I do most things because I'm just bored," Macaque shrugged, then grinned, "however, I didn't exactly appreciate how you let your potential go to waste, figured I'd just take it. Seeing as you didn't want it."

The demon glares, huffing. "How would _you_ know what _I_ want?"

Macaque snorts. "I mean, obviously you didn't want it. No one who wants anything would risk it over that useless Monkie Kid."

That gets Red Son's hackles to raise, baring his fangs. "He's _not_ useless! Keep his name out of your mouth!" He yowled defensively. “I’ll teat you limb from retched _limb_ if you speak of him like that again _!_ ”

Macaque raises an eyebrow, smirking so wide it made Red Son's stomach burn. "Oh, truly a waste." He says slowly, spitting out each word like a dagger.

The demon clutches his fists, feeling the rage give way to an ache blooming in his chest. With a disgruntled, frustrated growl, he pounds his fists against the cell bar's once more, then, slowly drops to his knees in defeat as he realizes Macaque doesn’t even flinch.

He looked like a fool trying to intimidate someone who possessed the power to end his life if he chose to.

"It's sad seeing someone throw away such powerful abilities in favor for some kid. You just couldn't appreciate the things you've been granted, so, I'll do it for you. If you won't take the throne, _I_ will." The monkie crouches to look Red Son in the eyes, but the demon keeps them focused on the floor.

"Out with the defective, huh?"

______________  
  


There was the sound of approaching footsteps, something that makes Red Son's shoulders tense.

He snaps his head up, fingers digging into his arms as he lets out a growl. "What. Do. You. Want?" He snarls, expecting to see Macaque rounding the corner, back to mess with him. The mere thought makes rage prickle at his skin.

Instead, however, he sees a familiar face.

"Son." Princess IronFan greets coldly, holding a metal tray in her hands.

Red Son hates the way that anger in his face vanished, replaced with a mixture of shame and fear. He eyes the tray in her hand. "I-I was already fed today," he speaks, but she's already sliding it under the metal bars, "I thought the clones were supposed to-"

"I just wanted to see you," she says, crouching so she was eye-level with the demon curled up on the floor.

Hesitantly, he shuffles forward, sitting in front of the tray, eyeing its contents, surprised when he realized it was much better quality then what he'd been served previously. This at least looked edible.

He picks up the apple, trying to take a bite as quietly as possible.

His mother is still crouched, looking at him through the bars as if he were an animal at a zoo.

"I cannot say the way you've turned out hasn't disappointed and saddened me so," she murmurs, "you could've done great things."

Red Son feels his throat close up, swallowing the bite he'd had in his mouth, feeling it claw his throat as it went down. "I still can." He speaks softly.

She looks at him, then shakes her head. "No, you're too far gone. You were already on the edge before you betrayed us, there's no coming back from this."

"But I didn't-"

"You've made me sad, my dear son." She interrupts, shaking her head. "My only son, you were supposed to make me proud."

The demon bows his head, balling his hands into fists. "I can still make you proud, you just have to let me go." He dares to utter.

She simply stares, though her gaze is sympathetic. She looks pained, understandably so. "I would love to," she says, quiet, _too_ quiet, "but it is not up to me. Perhaps you would've had a chance if you came with me days ago. Your punishment is in your father's hands now. You must know your actions come with consequences."

Red Son tightens his jaw, gripping his jeans so hard his knuckles turn white.

Neither say a word for a prolonged moment that lasts way too long for comfort.

"I have to go," she murmurs finally, a hushed whisper, "before I go, may I have one last hug?"

The demon raises his head, eyebrows turning up. For a moment, he thinks she's going to completely embrace him. That she would open the cell doors and take him into a hug he hasn't had since he was a child.

Instead, however, she leans forward, putting her arms through the cell bars.

He only stares for a moment, ignoring the way the mortification hit him so hard his lungs tightened.

For a moment, he considers spitting right in her face. He considers shouting and refusing until she opens the doors and gives him a _real_ hug because _what the **fuck** is this?_

But, he doesn't.

No, in fact, he pushes the tray of better food aside and scoots towards his mother.

Leaning in, he feels her arms go around him. His cheek is pressed into a cold metal bar instead of warm skin, same with his chest. He keeps his arms down, not attempting to wrap them around his mother.

This was as much of a hug as he was going to get, he shouldn't push it.

So, he doesn't. He simply curls silently against the frigid metal bars and cherishes the small slivers of warmth, cherishes the momentary comfort while trying to ignore the metal bars between them.

He bites back mournful tears all the while.

______________

It was funny, the longer Red Son spent locked up in his cell, trapped, he almost wishes MK would come save him.

He knows he isn't worthy. He _knows_ he's more of a problem then he's worth. And he's painfully aware of how much it would hurt to look MK in the eyes again and explain himself, to look the _actual_ MK in the eyes.

He ran away from MK to rid him of his burden of a life, and now he wishes he would come save him. Ridiculous.

None of this would even be happening had he stayed put.

He'd never accepted being saved in his life, but, then again, that was also a time when he still had his powers. When he could burn down a whole forest with a sneeze or harness the true power of a demon.

Now, he was just. . .well. .

He wasn't _bullet_ proof. He wasn't _fireproof_.

He wasn't independent or indestructible. He wasn't above it all, above the world _itself_ , as he tried so desperately to make people believe.

 _I'm admitting it right now_ , he screams to no one but himself, _someone please come give me the comfort I once refused._

Right now, he needed to be held. He needed to be told it would be okay and he wasn't weighing down anyone by simply being in their lives. He wanted to be told genuinely that he was _needed_ , not just wanted only for what he could give to other people.

"Having fun?"

Red Son jumps at the sudden voice, facing in the direction in which it came from.

No surprise, it was Macaque.

"Go away."

"You're just gonna sit here and sulk?"

Red Son's hackles raise, slamming his hand down onto the ground as he turns to the monkie. "What the _fuck_ am I supposed to do, exactly? I'm locked in a cell, powerless. All I can do is sit here."

Macaque laughs, shaking his head with a litany of _tsk_ 's. "Victimhood, huh? Just gonna sit around and wait for someone to save you, truly the son of the Demon Bull King." He sarcastically mocks.

"Can you _shut up_?" Red Son shouts. "I didn't ask for you to come and mock me!"

"I know, that's why it's fun." The monkie croons with a grin, tail lashing in amusement behind him.

"Shut up before I rip you to shreds!" Red Son stands, slamming his fists down onto the bars as he glared holes through the monkie in front of him.

He doesn't even flinch, which pisses Red Son off even more.

"You're not really in the position to make demands," Macaque conjures a flame in his palm, nearly scorching the demon as he passes the flame through the bars, " _are you?"_

Red Son tumbles back with a yip, narrowly avoiding being _actually_ burned. He hated the feeling of heat, he had discovered.

Macaque snickers. "Oh, now this is sad," he mocks, "the bitter fall of a prince who never even came close to the throne." He speaks down to him, then gives a snort. "Anyway, I guess I should relay the news to you," he starts as he examines his nails, getting Red Son to look up, "Mr. DBK is planning on launching a surprise attack on that little Monkie Kid of yours- with help from me, of course," he finally meets the demon's eyes, giving him a devilishly grin as he croons the next words, "he wanted me to tell you that it will be _most_ satisfying to _destroy_ the thing that made you rebel." He leaves that the last dagger of words he utters, finally walking away from the cell.

Red Son stays where he was sat back on the ground, staring at the empty space Macaque once was in shock, barely hearing the monkie's boots get further and further away, before the door to the building closing behind him finally caused him to clue back in.

As soon as it was, Red Son let out an anguished shout, body tense with so many different emotions it was painfully.

He turns over, palms digging into the ground, nails scratching against it.

His arms shake in his efforts to control his anger, his rage, his festering, building emotions- but it's no use.

With a cry, he strikes the ground with his knuckles, over and over. He lets out angry grunts, rageful and pain-filled cries all the same.

Tears clouded his vision, not like it stopped him. He kept punching the ground as if it were Macaque himself, or his mother, or his father- or _any_ of the people who've treated him like shit and pushed him around so much they made him feel like he deserved it.

He punches the ground with a strangled cry, switching to pounding it. His knuckles were already rubbed raw, blood already spotting on the broken vessels and scraped skin.

Everything pauses when he catches a glimpse of himself in the floor, face tear streaked and utterly broken.

Leaving and betraying his parents had only been worth it because he had MK. Because MK loved him, and other people started to, too.

But now. . _now_. . .

 _Now_ he had nothing. Truly, nothing.

No powers, no _MK_ \- none of the trust he'd tried so hard building that he must've destroyed in a single night because he simply believed he wasn't good enough.

His shuddering breathes are all that can be heard besides the rhythmically soft noise of his tears hitting the stone floor, then, in the cell, he pounds his fists down.

The ache becomes too much for him to continue striking the ground in his outburst. His body tensed up painfully, bowing his head between his arms as his hands shook.

If he had just stayed _put._ If he has just stayed _put_ and didn’t run away like an imbecile, like a _fool,_ he wouldn’t be in this position. He could still be in MK’s arms, though no doubt still biting back the shame and guilt the whole time, carrying that burdensome ache of feeling purely _underserving_ , but he’d take that over _this_ any day.

He ached for MK so badly, he wanted him. It was a restless need that made his whole body shake.

His sobs racked his shoulders, moving his hands to grip his hair as he lets out a cry so loud it reverberated off the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> So,,, this was much more intense then I thought it would be when I was drafting it,,,,, hope you all enjoyed,,
> 
> I apologize foe the lack of smut!! I found this chapter was much too angsty and any attempt to fit any sort of sexy times just,, would not make sense and I would have to move around a lot of stuff so!! I apologize!!
> 
> However!! This is leading up to some good reunion sex so feel free to leave some requests and prompts and such about that in the comments!! Or any prompts and requests for the next chapter!!
> 
> As always, comments, kudos and criticisms are always appreciated!!
> 
> Tysm for reading!! 
> 
> Until next time :]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Again, planning a longer Monkie Kid fic with an actual plot, (and my other fics, i promise) but I might write more of this here and there! 
> 
> You can leave prompt requests in the comments if you want for SpicyNoodles!! I love writing them so I wouldn't mind making smaller one-shots here and there!!
> 
> Anywhooo, comments and kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> Until next time! ^^


End file.
